El Texto de Len
by Angelfield
Summary: Un rey desata una guerra contra un reino vecino pues se ha enamorado de la princesa. YAOI
1. Capitulo 1 Guerra

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, yo solo los tome prestados para poder crear esta historia.

Nota: Esta historia también la publique en el foro de Pegasus Fantasy bajo el seudónimo de Sombra.

Capitulo 1: Guerra

Ikki espoleó a su caballo incitándolo a ir más rápido, no estaba dispuesto a perder a su presa, llevaba un año en guerra contra el reino de Andul para poder apoderarse de su princesa: Esmeralda.

Habían sido tiempos terribles en los que ambos reinos habían sufrido grandes pérdidas, y ahora, cuando finalmente su ejército había conseguido atravesar las defensas de Andul e invadir el palacio de sus soberanos ella intentaba huir de él.

-Nunca lo permitiré – con esa determinación volvió a golpear los costados del caballo.

Esmeralda sujetaba las riendas de su montura con fuerza, Ogriv era el caballo más rápido del reino, el general Shaka se lo había prestado para que pudiera escapar y Orfeo la había conducido a un pasaje secreto que la llevaría directo al bosque plateado, lejos de la batalla.

-Nosotros la alcanzaremos después princesa – Shaka había sonreído tras decir aquellas palabras y Orfeo lo había imitado en un intento por animarla.

Había sentido ganas de llorar pues sabía que le estaban mintiendo, ellos se quedarían para tratar de detener al ejercito de Trel y de esa forma, otorgarle un poco más de tiempo para escapar.

Una punzada de culpabilidad se instaló en su corazón, el motivo del ataque de Trel a su reino era ella, el rey Ikki se había obsesionado apenas la conoció. Esmeralda apretó las riendas con mayor fuerza al sentir como sus ojos comenzaban a arderle, producto de las lágrimas que ahora corrían libremente por su rostro.

Desde pequeña siempre había sido traviesa, a tal grado que su padre le había asignado un protector para que la cuidará: Shaka, el mejor general de toda la historia de Andul. En un principio lo consideró como una clase de niñero, un sustituto de su difunta madre y un suplente de su ausente padre, pero conforme lo fue conociendo dejo de ser el remplazo de sus padres para convertirse en su amigo y después en una especie de hermano mayor.

Todas su vida las personas que la rodeaban la trataban como si fuera una frágil muñeca y debido a su ego infantil ella se había sentido halagada y feliz; Shaka fue quien le mostró lo equivocada que estaba, había sido el primero en permitirle hacer las cosas por ella misma, le enseño a pelear, a usar la espada, a disparar con el arco y a montar como hombre.

Cuando su padre se enteró de lo que Shaka estaba haciendo, o mejor dicho lo que le permitía hacer, intento apartarlo de su lado pero ella se negó, a su padre no le quedo más opción que complacerla, como siempre hacía.

Además de ayudarla a entrenar su cuerpo, Shaka también le había cultivado el gusto por la lectura; el general pasaba largas horas tumbado en una de las butacas de la biblioteca con un libro entre las manos, en un intento por pasar más tiempo con él Esmeralda lo había imitado descubriendo de esa forma lo interesante y divertidos que podían ser los libros.

Hasta la fecha había leído una cuarta parte de la biblioteca mientras que Shaka ya la había leído toda, ¡Y ocho veces!

-Recuerda que tengo 315 años princesa – respondió Shaka al ver su expresión de asombro ante aquella revelación.

En las cercanías de Andul se encontraban las ruinas de lo que antaño había sido un esplendido reino, sus habitantes poseían el extraño don de la magia, según las historias este les había sido otorgado para que ayudarán a los demás pero lo que supuestamente debían usar para hacer el bien lo utilizaron para cumplir sus deseos egoístas, por lo que el don que les fue concedido comenzó a deformarse y poco a poco fue consumiéndolos hasta convertirlos en criaturas monstruosas cuyo único deseo era destruir a los demás.

En esa época Andul estaba regido por la Reina Saori, quien al ver lo en lo que se habían convertido optó por detenerlos; los soldados de Andul y los monstruos liderados por la bruja Artemisa, reina del Imperio de la Corona, se enzarzaron en un sangriento combate que, para alegría y alivio de todos los demás reinos, terminó con la victoria de los primeros, sin embargo antes de morir Artemisa maldijo a todo el ejercito vencedor.

La maldición era de lo más espeluznante: todos tendrían una larga vida sin cambiar, invariables en el tiempo, y esto solo terminaría cuando todos sus seres queridos hubieran perecido.

Esmeralda desconocía como era que los demás guerreros habían llegado a su fin ya que Shaka era el único que quedaba con vida, y eso solo la hacía preguntarse ¿Quién era el ser querido que lo mantenía aún con vida?

-No se quien sea pero me alegra que aún viva porque de esa forma estarás siempre conmigo – ella solo tenía cinco años cuando se entero de la maldición, fue incapaz de entender la triste mirada del rubio ante sus egoístas palabras.

Vivir durante tanto tiempo no era algo por lo que alegrarse, la maldición de Artemisa era de lo más horrible y ella no lo comprendió sino hasta la muerte de Giste, una de las compañeras de Shaka, la penúltima de los que quedaban con vida.

Durante la ceremonia de despedida cuando Shaka se acercó a ella para darle el adiós, Esmeralda pudo ver por un breve momento un ligero brillo de envidia en los celestes ojos del general, y fue entonces cuando lo comprendió.

¿Cómo era desear la muerte de esa manera tan desesperada?

Desde ese momento Esmeralda nunca volvió a mencionar nada sobre la maldición y para su total sorpresa Shaka tampoco lo hizo, era obvio que al rubio le interesaba poco discutir ese tema. De esa forma siguió su vida, el general seguía cuidándola y enseñándole todo lo que podía y conocía.

Y poco tiempo después todo se vino abajo por su culpa. Durante las fiestas de su cumpleaños numero catorce se empeño en participar en la cacería del jabalí, su padre se negó pero ella lo desobedeció y se inscribió, quería demostrarles a todos lo mucho que había aprendido y lo buena que era; ahora, se arrepentía de haberlo hecho.

Por seguir al jabalí se interno de más en el bosque hasta llegar a los lindes del sur, donde el rey de Trel y sus amigos acampaban pues estaban de camino al Santuario, al verla el rey había quedado prendado de ella, incluso intento acercarse pero ella se había asustado y huyó, Ikki no se dio por vencido y la siguió, afortunadamente conocía una serie de atajos que Shaka le había mostrado y consiguió escapar de su perseguidor.

Pero el rey de Trel era terco, al siguiente día se presentó ante su padre para pedir su mano, el comportamiento de aquel hombre la asusto, ella era muy joven y ni siquiera lo conocía; llorando le suplico a su padre que no la obligará a aceptarlo, como siempre, su padre la complació.

Tampoco era que al rey le agradará Ikki, había muchos rumores acerca del rey de Trel que lo describían como una persona cruel y déspota; todo esto quedo confirmado cuando al negarse ella a sus deseos Ikki declaró la guerra contra Andul, misma que no detendría hasta que ella aceptará ser su esposa.

Sus nudillos se pusieron blancos por la fuerza con que apretaba las riendas, por culpa de ese hombre muchas cosas habían sido destruidas; hombres, mujeres y niños heridos; familias enteras habían perdido sus hogares y, sobretodo, Shaka fue apartado de su lado, como único general de Andul debía hacerse cargo de las defensas del reino por lo que Orfeo había quedado como su guardián.

No le desagradaba Orfeo, al contrario, pero su ego le había hecho pensar en Shaka como algo de su propiedad, con aquella guerra había visto que no era así, el rubio seguía siendo el general de Andul y su deber era proteger el reino. Durante un año mantuvieron al ejército de Trel fuera de la ciudad principal, ahora, el día de su cumpleaños numero quince, los invasores habían logrado atravesar las defensas tomándolos por sorpresa, lo único que los guerreros de Andul pudieron hacer fue resistir para que ellos, la familia real, pudieran escapar.

Cuando abandonaban el palacio, los guardias la separaron de su padre y la escoltaron a los pasadizos secretos que la conducirían a un lugar seguro, Shaka le había cedido su caballo diciéndole que Ogriv sabía a donde llevarla para que estuviera a salvo, de esa forma ella abandonó el castillo.

Pero las cosas no sucedieron como lo esperaba, apenas salió del pasadizo al bosque, un jinete trato de acercarse a ella, asustada no se atrevió a mirar hacia atrás y apuro el paso de Ogriv, el único pensamiento coherente en su mente era el de alejarse lo más posible de aquel extraño.

Llegaron a uno de los senderos dobles del bosque, Ogriv giró a la izquierda tan rápido que casi la tumba pero Esmeralda logró sujetarse y rogó por lograr perder a su perseguidor lo antes posible o si no terminaría muerta.

Ikki maldijo al caballo que montaba su amada pues sin importar cuando presionaba al suyo era incapaz de alcanzarlo.

"Lo primero que haré será matar a ese animal" al ver como la princesa giraba hizo lo mismo, falto poco para que cayera pero se mantuvo en su montura.

Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, había escuchado historias de que la princesa no era como todas, sabía cabalgar como hombre, podía acertar 10 dianas de 15 y sus habilidades en combate eran muy buenas, sabía defenderse.

-¿Por qué una princesa sabría hacer todo eso? – su espía había sonreído ante su pregunta.

-Por su guardián, el rey temía tanto por la seguridad de su hija que decidió convertir a su único general en su niñera.

-Ya veo, entonces por eso la dulce princesita se convirtió en una fierecilla.

Cuando le dijeron todo aquello dejo de pensar en Esmeralda como algo hermoso y delicado pues supo que era algo especial, algo digno de él y por eso estaba decidido a convertirla en su esposa, en la Reina de Trel.

-Así que no permitiré que huyas mi amor – decidido volvió a golpear los costados de su montura, Fuego, el caballo relincho e incremento la velocidad.

Poco a poco Fuego se fue acercando a su presa hasta que la princesa estuvo a un palmo de distancia, iba demasiado rápido y eso preocupo a Ikki, esperaba poder capturarla pronto o ambos terminarían cayendo del caballo.

Previendo que alguien intentará huir había colocado guardias en todas las posible vías de escape en el bosque, pues este era la salida más discreta que había, nunca hubiera podido imaginar que la princesa fuera a huir y mucho menos que lo intentará cabalgando de forma tan desesperada, si no lograba detenerla antes de que se topará con alguno de sus soldados, ellos la atacarían pues esa era la orden que él mismo había dado.

Había supuesto que como lideres se quedarían en el castillo hasta el final, él hubiera hecho eso, un rey debía caer junto con su reino, los únicos que escapaban de las batallas eran los cobardes, por eso cuando la vio salir de aquel pasadizo salió a su encuentro pensando que si la tomaba por sorpresa la asustaría, pero sucedió lo contrario, apenas lo vio la mujer espoleo su caballo y desde ese momento comenzó la mortal persecución en que se encontraban ahora.

"De nada te servirá mi amor, te atraparé aunque para ello deba herirte" las heridas se curaban, él mismo lo había comprobado, así que lesionar a su futura reina no era un problema para él.

Sujeto las riendas con una sola mano y con la otra extrajo una daga de su cinto, a diferencia de un arco con una daga no requería maniobrar demasiado; fijo la mirada en la figura de Esmeralda captando cada movimiento que hacía para saber donde podía acertar y causarle el menor daño posible, estaba dispuesto a lastimarla pero solo lo suficiente como para detener su huida.

Estaba cansada, lo único que quería era que todo acabara ¿Por que su cazador no se daba por vencido? Era sin duda un buen jinete porque había sido capaz de seguir el paso de Ogriv, giró la cabeza hacia atrás mirando por sobre el hombro a su perseguidor, su rostro perdió todo el color al distinguir un brillo metálico en una de sus manos.

-Deprisa Ogriv – el caballo galopo con mayor fuerza haciendo retumbar el suelo con sus patas, Esmeralda no era capaz de distinguir el camino frente a ella por lo que optó por cerrar los ojos, Ogriv iba tan rápido que ya no se creía capaz de dirigirlo.

"Ogriv te llevará a un lugar seguro" confiaba en que las palabras de Shaka fueran ciertas.

Ikki sujetó la daga entre sus dedos, había encontrado su blanco.

-¡Princesa Esmeralda deténgase!

"Claro que no lo haré" pensó Esmeralda mientras se abrazaba al musculoso cuello de su montura.

Ikki suspiro al ver que la chica había ignorado su orden, "Bueno entonces tendré que lastimarte mi amor" sin pensarlo dos veces movió su muñeca y la daga entre sus dedos salió volando directo hacia su objetivo.

La vio arquearse cuando la hoja metálica le atravesó el hombro como si su cuerpo fuera un simple pergamino, la princesa estuvo a punto de soltar un grito de dolor pero logró contenerlo; al sentir la vacilación en las riendas el caballo comenzó a disminuir la velocidad.

-No Ogriv, no te detengas – suplicó con desesperación al sentir como la velocidad disminuía.

Una sonrisa triunfal curvó los labios de Ikki al ver que la carrera frenética de su presa parecía estar llegando a su fin.

-Ya eres mía – sin embargo sus palabras estaban lejos de cumplirse.

Justo cuando le faltaba poco para colocarse a su costado la princesa sujetó ambas riendas con una sola mano y presionó a su caballo obligándolo aumentar la velocidad.

-Maldición – trató de sujetarla pero su mano solo alcanzó aprisionar la capa que la cubría.

La figura de la princesa de Andul quedo al descubierto, Esmeralda llevaba un sencillo vestido color blanco que le cubría desde el cuello hasta los pies, incluido los brazos, el cabello rubio estaba recogido en una trenza y llevaba botas largas también en color blanco.

-Hermosa – murmuró por lo bajo para que no pudiera escucharlo.

Ya era suya estaba seguro, pese a que seguían con el juego del gato y el ratón era obvio que la herida en su hombro le impedía retomar la anterior carrera, ahora solo le llevaba un caballo de ventaja.

"Será una verdadera lastima matar a tan bello ejemplar" sabía que la montura que estaba usando la princesa, en esos momentos, era el caballo del general Shaka: Ogriv.

Lo conocía pues en las batallas sostenidas contra el ejército Andul lo había visto muchas veces, se trataba de un semental de pelaje gris oscuro con la crin y cola plateadas, criollo de nacimiento le fue obsequiado al general por el rey Hagen como tributo por la victoria de esté sobre la criatura Mines, la mujer murciélago que atacó la ciudad sagrada de Bren.

Ikki había escuchado aquella historia, y muchas otras, cuando comenzó a investigar al extraño general de Andul en busca de alguna debilidad que pudiera usar en su contra, por desgracia no había encontrado ninguna y lo único que obtuvo de todo aquello fue que su hermano menor, Shun, comenzará a sentirse interesado por tan magnifico personaje hasta el punto que comenzó a admirarlo.

Una idea perversa cruzó por su cabeza al recordar la admiración que sentía su hermano por aquel personaje, una vez tuviera a la princesa regresaría a su reino y le llevaría su héroe a Shun… encadenado y con la marca de esclavo grabada en el dorso de su mano izquierda y el emblema real en su mano derecha denotando así que sería el esclavo de la familia real por el resto de su vida.

"Un destino humillante para tan magnifico general" pensó con arrogancia al imaginar la escena.

Nunca había visto al general frente a frente pues no había tenido la oportunidad de acercarse a él demasiado, peros sus hombres si y lo describían como alguien de mirada arrogante y porte orgulloso, cabello negro y corto y piel tostada. La visión de alguien así reducido a un mero esclavo era sin duda un espectáculo que le encantaría ver.

La idea de humillar al legendario general y de tener al amor de su vida la misma noche fue suficiente incentivo para detener de una vez por todas aquella carrera.

-Basta de juegos – extrajo una segunda daga y esta vez a punto a donde estaba la pierna derecha de la rubia – Tú te lo buscaste mi amor – la daga salió volando de su mano emitiendo un silbido al cortar el aire.

Esmeralda soltó un grito al sentir un profundo dolor en su pierna pero no se atrevió a abrir los ojos y ver que había pasado, estaba demasiado asustada.

-Princesa Esmeralda – un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda al escuchar la voz de su perseguidor tan cerca.

La curiosidad que sentía por volver a ver la cara de la persona que había arrasado todo un reino, únicamente, para conseguirla la hizo levantar la cabeza lentamente hasta que las miradas de ambos se encontraron.

Ikki logró colocarse junto al caballo de Esmeralda, está levanto la mirada, sus profundos ojos azules lo miraban con terror, y eso de alguna forma comenzó a excitarlo, sería mejor capturarla de una buena vez o no podría contener su deseo hasta llegar a Trel, "Donde te haré mía" su pensamiento fue acompañado de una sonrisa perversa.

El rostro de Esmeralda se tornó pálido al ver a su perseguidor, el hombre extendió una de sus manos y con un ágil movimiento logró hacerse con las riendas de su montura.

"Todo ha terminado" se dijo al sentir como Ogriv comenzaba a disminuir la velocidad hasta finalmente detenerse "Todo esto para nada" pensó al ver a su perseguidor.

-El reino ha caído princesa – Esmeralda bajo la cabeza, se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos y comenzó a llorar.

El peliazul contempló la figura temblorosa de su presa y no pudo evitar sentir cierta satisfacción, si su presa le temía sería fácil controlarla, en menos de un mes la princesa amazona de Andul se convertiría en una esposa sumisa y abnegada, dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa para complacerlo.

-Haces bien en temerme: he conquistado tu reino, tu padre es mi prisionero y tu niñero Shaka pronto se convertirá en la mascota de mi hermano – tomó a la chica del brazo para acercarla a él, al menos todo lo que las monturas le permitían, ella trató de resistirse pero fue inútil – Resistirte solo te causará problemas – trató de sujetarla por la barbilla pero ella logró zafarse y mantuvo la mirada clavada en el suelo – Lo dejaremos así por el momento – con un movimiento rápido tomo sus muñecas y las ató a la grupa de su caballo – Lo siento pero no puedo permitir que vuelvas a escapar – dijo sonriendo – Ahora, vayamos a mi campamento.

Esmeralda fue conducida por el bosque en completo silencio, no despego la vista del suelo ni un solo momento, todo lo que su perseguidor le acababa de decir eran malas noticias, esperaba que su padre y Shaka estuvieran bien, un grito de alegría se escucho a lo lejos haciéndola levantar la cabeza, sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver lo que se ocultaba tras aquel túmulo de árboles: un campamento, y uno bastante grande.

Ikki entro al campamento con el brazo alzado y una firme sonrisa en el rostro, tras él Esmeralda lo seguía atada con la cabeza agachada, mirando el suelo avergonzada.

-No tienes por que avergonzarte, dentro de una semana todos ellos serán tus siervos amada mía – era evidente que el rey Trel se sentía satisfecho con su actual victoria.

Cuando los caballos se detuvieron, un chico de cabello negro y largo se apresuro a tomarlos de las riendas.

-Ha sido una cacería excelente Shiryu – comentó con una sonrisa mientras palmeaba la espalda del moreno antes de ir a su prisionera – Vamos princesa la ayudaré a bajar.

Esmeralda acepto la ayuda del hombre de forma mecánica, su mente no era capaz de pensar correctamente, seguía en shock por lo que acababa de decirle.

Apenas sus pies tocaron el suelo fue sujetada del brazo y conducida de forma apresurada a una de las tiendas localizadas en el centro del campamento, sabía por Shaka que aquellas tiendas eran ocupadas por los cargos más altos.

Con toda la delicadeza que poseía condujo a la princesa a la tienda central, su tienda privada, al verlo pasar sus hombres reían y soltaban silbidos de triunfo, pronto tendrían Reina.

Al llegar a la tienda corrió la cortina de la entrada, un suave aroma a incienso le llegó a la nariz de la princesa haciéndola levantar la cabeza, su boca se abrió en una mueca de asombro al ver el interior de la tienda: telas finas, adornos de oro, joyas; Ikki sonrió al ver la expresión en el rostro de la chica, todo aquello era un obsequio para ella, lo había preparado todo con mucho cuidado y asegurándose de que cada detalle concordara con su gusto.

-Todo esto es para ti – desató las muñecas de la mujer y la atrajo hacia él, pese a la renuencia de ella, la rodeo con sus brazos.

Esmeralda cerró los ojos al sentir aquellos brazos rodeándola como si fuera una poderosa armadura, las lágrimas se amontonaron en sus ojos y tras retenerlas por un tiempo las dejo correr con libertad por su rostro.

Ikki la sujeto por la barbilla obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos para poder besarla pero su plan se vio frustrado cuando la mujer extrajo una daga de su corpiño y con un movimiento rápido trato de clavarla en su pecho, él estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de ataques por lo que logró esquivarlo con tan solo un leve rasguño.

Furioso enfrentó a la mujer, no importaba cuando le gustará la castigaría por su actitud.

-Parece que no te has dado cuenta de tu actual posición Esmeralda – la aludida sonrió y clavó sus ojos en él.

-No – Ikki abrió los ojos al escucharla, su voz era grave como la de un hombre – Eres tú quien no conoce su lugar – las delicadas facciones de la chica comenzaron a torcerse y a volverse un más toscas, la princesa se quitó el pesado vestido revelando la figura de un hombre para el total asombro de Ikki, sorpresa que se transformo en furia.

-¿Quién eres?

-No necesitas saberlo, porque morirás ahora mismo – sin decir nada más se arrojo contra el rey.

Esmeralda se aparto del hombre que la abrazaba para mirarlo a los ojos, su padre lucía cansado y viejo.

-Padre, ¿Es verdad que el reino ha caído? – el hombre la soltó y giró dándole la espalda.

-Me temo que si hija mía, es cuestión de tiempo para que el castillo caiga, si es que no lo ha hecho ya – Esmeralda no era capaz de dar crédito a lo que escuchaba.

-Entonces ¿Qué pasara ahora?

-Nos retiraremos para planear el contraataque – el rey giro y al verla notó la herida en su pierna - ¿Estas herida? ¿Qué ha pasado?

-No es nada, una rama se engancho en mi ropa es todo – su padre sonrió y la miro con ternura.

-No te preocupes, todo volvera a ser como antes ya lo verás.

La chica lo dudaba, nada sería como antes, el castillo que hasta ahora había sido su hogar estaba contaminado por ese hombre, nunca sería el mismo.

-Majestad, ahora que la princesa ha llegado lo mejor será movilizarnos – padre e hija giraron para mirar a la persona que había hablado, Orfeo, a quien Esmeralda había confundido con Ikki en el bosque.

-Tiene razón comandante Orfeo, alisté a las tropas para partir - Orfeo hizo una leve reverencia y abandonó la tienda.

-¿Por qué Orfeo esta dirigiendo la retirada? – preguntó Esmeralda al notar que faltaba la presencia rubia del general de Andul.

-Shaka aún no regresa.

Continuará.


	2. Capitulo 2 Impostor

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, yo solo los tome prestados para poder crear esta historia.

Nota: Esta historia se la dedico a mi amiga Elhy, quien me devolvió las ganas de escribir.

Capitulo 2: Impostor

Al ver que Esmeralda comenzaba a alarmarse, el rey decidió continuar con la explicación.

-Tu tío Camus, tu hermano Hyoga y él decidieron permanecer en el castillo hasta el final, pero dijeron que nos vería en el punto de reunión.

Camus era el hermano mayor del padre de Esmeralda, Hagen, quien al negarse a casarse con la princesa Flea fue despojado del derecho al trono y paso a ocupar la posición de consejero real, Camus no le guardaba ningún rencor a su hermano y siempre lo apoyaba en todo, además de que era un excelente hechicero contribuyendo de esa forma como una fuerte pieza de defensa para el reino.

Shaka y Camus eran buenos amigos por lo que era lógico que el general se hubiera quedado con él.

Hyoga era otra cosa, el pensar en él hizo que Esmeralda frunciera el entrecejo, Hyoga era el mayor pecado de su padre, afortunadamente su madre nunca se había enterado, ella tenía tan solo un mes de muerta cuando su padre se presentó con un niño rubio de ojos azules ante ella diciéndole que era su hermano, Esmeralda no había podido creerlo, Hyoga era un año mayor que ella lo que significaba que su padre había tenido un amante, y lo peor de todo era que aquel niño había quedado bajo el cuidado de Shaka.

Debido a su condición de bastardo, Hyoga no podía ser coronado así que el plan de su padre al dejarlo al cuidado de Shaka era que entrenará para convertirse en un general, quería asegurarse de que alcanzará una buena posición en el reino. Con lo que no contaba su padre era que cuando ella subiera al trono lo exiliaría inmediatamente de Andul.

-¿Entonces veremos a Shaka en el punto de reunión?

-Si hija – Esmeralda asintió y salió de la tienda.

Ikki consiguió sacar su espada de la vaina a tiempo para detener el ataque de su adversario, con un rápido movimiento lo desarmo y aprisionó entre su cuerpo y el suelo con la afilada hoja de su espada en la garganta del impostor.

-No eres mas que un perro ladrador – presionó su espada con más fuerza y un fino hilo de sangre se deslizo por el cuello del rubio – Ahora vas a decirme quien eres - el rubio apretó los labios en actitud rebelde pero esa acción solo consiguió divertirlo - Eres obstinado – aprovechando su posición contemplo con mayor detenimiento el rostro de la persona que había osado engañarlo: piel blanca, ojos azules y cabello rubio; tenía un increíble parecido con Esmeralda – Si no quieres perder la cabeza me dirás tu nombre ahora mismo.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que Shaka no ha llegado? – Esmeralda estaba al borde de la histeria.

Habían llegado a las embarcaciones que los llevarían a un refugio seguro pero apenas llegaron la noticia de que ni el general, Camus o Hyoga habían regresado los tomo por sorpresa.

-¿Siguen en el castillo? – Aioria negó con la cabeza ante la pregunta del rey.

-Nuestro último informe indica que el general y los demás abandonaron el palacio hace una hora aproximadamente.

-Ya deberían haber llegado – Hagen no planeaba irse sin su hermano e hijo.

Las embarcaciones estaban listas para zarpar y el viento era apropiado pero nadie se atrevía a moverse, todos contemplaban el bosque esperando ver a los tres jinetes salir de el y dirigirse a ellos pero solo eran capaces de ver las hojas danzando con el viento.

-Shaka – murmuró Esmeralda con la esperanza de que el aludido la escuchará.

A mitad del bosque dos jinetes se encontraron y se saludaron rápidamente.

-Al parecer todo salio de acuerdo a lo planeado – el hombre removió la capucha de su cabeza dejando en libertad una larga cabellera roja, el emblema de la familia real colgaba de su cuello denotando su status, Camus, el hermano mayor del rey de Andul.

El otro jinete permaneció en silencio, alerta ante cualquier posible peligro que los rodeará.

-¿Ocurre algo malo Shaka? – la voz de Camus fue apenas un murmullo pero él otro logro escucharla claramente.

-Hyoga no ha vuelto.

-Tal vez aún no se deshace del jinete que lo perseguía.

Shaka no dijo nada, desde el principio no había estado de acuerdo con aquel plan, demasiado arriesgado para su gusto, pero Camus y Hyoga se habían empeñado alegando que era la única forma para que Esmeralda pudiera escapar: carnada.

Al tener rasgos parecidos a los de su media hermana, Hyoga se disfrazaría de ella y saldría primeo del pasadizo para llamar la atención de los invasores, en caso de que hubieran descubierto su ruta de escape, Camus usaría su magia para ultimar los detalles del disfraz pero el hechizo era limitado, Camus tenía que estar cerca del rubio para rehacerlo cuando este expirara mientras que Shaka sería el guardaespaldas de ambos.

Era un buen plan, pero apenas Hyoga salió del pasadizo un jinete enemigo comenzó a perseguirlo, tanto Camus como Shaka trataron de mantener el paso para que el hechizo continuará funcionando o protegerlo en caso de ser necesario, pero Shaka no estaba montando a Ogriv sino a la yegua Blanca, la montura de la princesa.

Oruat, el hermano de Ogriv, era el segundo caballo más rápido del reino y desde luego era la segunda opción de Shaka para montar pero debido al peligro que correría se lo había cedido a Hyoga.

"Si hubiera tenido a Ogriv no lo habría perdido" era la primera vez que se separaba de su montura y tenía que admitir que lo extrañaba.

-No creo que haya alcanzado a Hyoga – la voz de Camus lo sacó de sus pensamientos y giró para verlo – Oruat es casi tan veloz como su hermano Ogriv.

Mientras no le quitará el "casi", Shaka no podía estar tranquilo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo dura tu ilusión? – el semblante de Camus se tornó serio.

-Una hora a lo mucho – el general asintió y sujeto las riendas de Blanca - ¿A dónde vas?

-Iré a buscar a Hyoga, si lograron capturarlo dudó que el rey de Trel se lo tome bien – Camus atravesó su caballo frente a él.

-Iré yo, después de todo esto fue nuestra idea y no es justo que tú…

-Como miembros de la familia real es mi deber protegerlos Camus – el pelirrojo iba a protestar – No te preocupes, recuerda que fui "bendecido" con la vida eterna, nada me pasará – le dio una palmada en el hombro y comenzó a internarse en el bosque – Continúa hasta el punto de encuentro y dile a su Majestad que Hyoga y yo los alcanzaremos en Cero – Camus abrió la boca para protestar pero él otro no lo dejo – No pueden esperar a nuestro regreso, nunca descubrí al traidor por lo que no sabemos si conocen el punto de encuentro, no podemos arriesgar a la familia real ni a los demás guerreros, Orfeo puede tomar el mando – Camus no dudaba de las habilidades de Orfeo pero todos se sentían mas seguros cuando Shaka estaba al frente, aún así asintió.

-De acuerdo, los esperaremos en Cero – Shaka asintió y tras despedirse con un movimiento de mano desapareció del bosque.

Cuando Esmeralda rechazo a Ikki y la guerra se había desatado en Andul, Shaka fue colocado al frente del ejercito pese a las protestas de Esmeralda, durante el primer ataque la ciudad quedo impune gracias a la grandeza de su general, no hubo una sola baja, solo heridos y así continuo durante diez meses pero en el onceavo habían sufrido bajas y una parte de la muralla fue destruida, por fortuna el enemigo logró ser repelido pero las cartas habían sido lanzadas, fue Shaka quien descubrió la presencia de un espía, pese a que todos buscaron no lograron descubrir de quien se trataba por lo que Hagen le encomendó la tarea a Shaka, quien tuvo que dividir su tiempo entre dirigir el ejercito de Andul y buscar al espía; y había estado muy cerca de descubrirlo pero Trel atacó con mayor fuerza.

Shaka los reunió a todos y les dijo que las defensas no resistirían y que tenía un pla; al darse cuenta que tardaría un tiempo en descubrir al espía y temiendo un ataque sorpresa había preparado una retirada, una forma de huir en caso de que fuera necesario.

-He seleccionado gente de mi confianza para que los escolten al punto de retirada: Aioria se encargara de escolar al rey, Orfeo se encargará de la princesa Esmeralda; Camus, Hyoga y yo nos quedaremos en el castillo para intentar detenerlos el mayor tiempo posible.

El plan de la carnada había sido idea de Hyoga y Camus, Shaka no había estado de acuerdo, ahora entendía el porque.

Una rama crujió al romperse sacando a Camus de sus pensamientos, no había tiempo para recuerdos, sujetó las riendas del caballo y se alejo rumbo al lago.

-¿Y bien? – Ikki comenzaba a cansarse de todo aquello, el rubio por su parte había apartado la mirada de él fijándola en un punto indefinido de la tienda – Así que no deseas hablar ¿eh?

Cuando un prisionero se resistía a sus deseos Ikki se divertía torturándolos hasta conseguir que hablarán pero ahora no tenía tiempo para eso, este hombre se había hecho pasar por Esmeralda muy seguramente para proporcionarle el tiempo necesario para que pudiera escapar.

-Tu terquedad me divierte pero no tengo tiempo para esto – alejo la espada del cuello del hombre y la clavó en su hombro.

Hyoga grito al sentir como los músculos de su hombro eran atravesados y cortados; los labios de Ikki se curvaron en una sonrisa al ver las lágrimas corriendo por aquel níveo rostro deformado por el dolor.

-Si no comienzas a hablar te dejare el brazo inservible – la hoja de la espada comenzó a descender hacia su codo – Hyoga gritó con mayor fuerza.

Las mantas que funcionaban como puertas fueron descorridas y la figura de Shiryu, espada en mano, apreció ante ellos, el moreno contempló confundido la escena y miró a Ikki, rompió su postura guardando la espada en su vaina.

-Ikki ¿Qué sucede? – el aludido dejo de mover su espada y contempló a Shiryu, los sollozos de Hyoga se escuchaban apagados.

-Sucede que esta rata se ha atrevido a engañarme – sujeto a Hyoga por la barbilla obligándolo a girar el rostro hacia el pelinegro.

Shiryu abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver la identidad de quien el había pensado era Esmeralda.

-Un hombre – Ikki asintió y dirigió su atención al impostor.

-Milo no nos dijo nada sobre esto – pese al dolor que nublaba sus sentimientos estos lograron captar aquel nombre.

-¿Mi…Milo? – ambos hombres se giraron para mirarlo.

-Oh se me escapo, creo Shiryu que nuestro amigo no puede volver con su gente ya que le hemos revelado el nombre de nuestro cómplice – Shiryu suspiro al ver la ironía brillando en los ojos de Ikki, no se le había escapado lo había hecho a propósito.

Hyoga no podía creer lo que escuchaba ¿Milo era un traidor? Aquel muchacho que había jugado con él cuando era un niño innumerables veces, no podía ser cierto, Milo siempre había sido una buena persona ¿Por qué haría algo como aquello?

-Milo no haría algo así – el peliazul esbozo una cruel sonrisa.

-Todos tenemos un precio rubio, el de tu amigo es parecido al mío – acercó su cara a la de él – El amor de su vida – se alejo y miro a Shiryu - ¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba la mujer?

-Camus – respondió el pelinegro sin dudar.

Los ojos de Hyoga se abrieron como platos al escuchar la respuesta, ¿Qué Milo amaba a Camus? Sin poder controlarse comenzó a reír, sino tuviera el hombro herido habría sido una sonora carcajada.

-¿Qué te parece tan gracioso? – preguntó Ikki.

Hyoga trato de calmarse pero era imposible, esa era sin duda alguna la peor mentira que había escuchado en toda su vida; su risa se cortó cuando un puño se estrello con fuerza en su abdomen cortándole la respiración.

-¿De que te ríes? – los azules ojos del peliazul brillaban con furia, Hyoga tragó saliva.

-Camus no es una mujer – contesto de forma entrecortada, ahora fue el turno de Ikki para sorprenderse – Así que tus palabras no son ciertas, debiste informarte mejor – sonrió seguro de haber atrapado al otro en su mentira pero Ikki había dejado de prestarle atención y parecía estar sumido en sus pensamientos.

-Vaya con que era eso – miró a Shiryu - ¿Tú te lo imaginabas? – el pelinegro tan solo se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto – Bueno que más da, cada quien con sus gustos.

-¿Qué vas hacer con él? – preguntó Shiryu señalando al rubio, Ikki regreso su atención a Hyoga quien trago saliva - ¿Y que harás con la princesa? ¿Saldrás a buscarla?

Ikki considero las posibilidades que el moreno le ofrecía, su ejercito había tomado el castillo y con el al rey, el padre de Esmeralda, y otra parte de sus hombres rodeaban el bosque por completo, si había escapado la detendrían.

-No, no tengo la minima idea de a donde pudo haber ido confiare en que los hombres que apostamos alrededor del bosque la capturen.

-¿Y si escapa? – Ikki sonrió.

-Usaremos a nuestras presas, se de buena fuente que la princesa ama mucho a su padre.

-Cobarde – murmuro Hyoga entre diente pero Ikki logro escucharlo, giró y lo miró con una sonrisa.

-Ah casi me había olvidado de ti – Hyoga se estremeció al ver la mirada del otro – Tú te reíste porque Milo ama a otro hombre ¿verdad?

-… - Hyoga trago saliva, podía sentir que había algo oculto en aquella pregunta.

-¿Por qué te reíste?

-Camus es un hombre, al igual que Milo es imposible que puedan tener algo – el peliazul ladeó la cabeza dejando que algunos mechones de su cabello cayeran sobre su cara.

-¿Sabías que el sexo puede darse también entre dos hombres? – el rubio frunció el entrecejo al escucharlo y su expresión de incredulidad hizo que Ikki soltará una sonora carcajada, Hyoga lo miró sorprendido y dirigió su atención al pelinegro, Shiryu permanecía con la mirada fija en un punto indeterminado de la tienda - ¿Acaso nunca has visto a una pareja del mismo sexo?

-Las personas de Andul no somos unos enfermos – sus palabras solo consiguieron ensanchar la sonrisa en los labios del peliazul.

-El amor entre hombres no es una perversión – se inclinó sobre él y metió una de sus manos bajo la camisa del rubio, los ojos de Hyoga se abrieron como platos al sentirlo – Tampoco voy a decirte que es algo natural pero… - Shiryu apartó la mirada al ver el horror en los ojos de prisionero – Si es algo posible, aunque debo decir que para un hombre es mucho más doloroso – dicho esto arrancó la camisa del rubio de un jalón.

-¡Suéltame! – grito Hyoga con desesperación cuando finalmente fue capaz de reaccionar, ahora trataba de zafarse de los aprisionadotes brazos del otro.

-¿Qué ocurre rubio? ¿Por qué tienes miedo? Tú no crees que dos hombres puedan tener relaciones – Hyoga no le presta atención sino que trataba de soltarse, Ikki sonrió y lo jalo del cabello obligándolo a verlo, los ojos azules del otro temblaban, incluso pudo detectar como comenzaban a empañarse por las lágrimas - ¿Vas a ponerte a llorar? Vamos se un poco más valiente – diciendo esto comenzó a morderle el cuello con fuerza.

Hyoga se debatía con fuerza sin siquiera notar el dolor en su hombro lastimando, estaba asustado, dos hombres no podían tener relaciones como una pareja, físicamente era imposible ¿Cómo pretendía hacerle algo como eso?

Las mordidas comenzaron a repartirse en sus hombros al tiempo que comenzaba a pellizcarle los pezones, Hyoga trató de golpearlo pero el peliazul lo sujeto y lo miró a los ojos directamente.

-Si te resistes es más doloroso ¿lo sabías?

-Eres un enfermo.

Ikki lo ignoró y siguió torturando sus pezones, Hyoga soltó un gemido mezcla de dolor y de placer, abrió los ojos confundido y miró al peliazul.

"¿Qué rayos fue eso?" pensó sin comprender que era lo que estaba pasando.

-Ves como dos hombres pueden tener relaciones – su mano comenzó a descender hacia la entrepierna del rubio – Debido a la persecución que tuvimos estoy algo excitado – para confirmar sus palabras pegó su entrepierna a la de Hyoga, esté se sonrojo al comprender las palabras del peliazul – No eres muy sensual que digamos rubio y tu piel dista mucho de ser apetecible pero algo es algo – Hyoga lo miraba confundido, había dejado de forcejear y las caricias que él otro le proporcionaba en la entrepierna le estaban nublando los sentidos – Además tienes que hacerte responsable por excitarme de esta forma.

-Me retiro Majestad – la voz de Shiryu sacó de su ensoñación al rubio y la vergüenza comenzó a apoderarse de él.

-No Shiryu, tú te quedas – el pelinegro soltó un suspiro, cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y clavó la mirada en una esquina, obviamente no estaba disfrutando del espectáculo – Bien ¿En que íbamos?

Sin darle tiempo para reaccionar obligó a Hyoga a girarse dejándolo de cara al suelo.

-Te mostrare como dos hombres tienen sexo pequeño rubio, Shiryu – el aludido se acerco y tratando de no mirarlos le entregó un estuche al peliazul.

Hyoga comenzó a resistirse, el miedo volvía a apoderarse de él.

-Suéltame maldito – Ikki sonrió y tras untarse los dedos con la crema en el estuche le bajo los pantalones al otro, Hyoga volvió a gritar e intento alejarse pero él otro no se lo permitió – Suéltame, ¿Qué tratas de hacer?

La respuesta llegó apenas terminado de formular la pregunta, el dolor lo hizo gritar y la vergüenza tiño su rostro de rojo - ¡Ah! Duele, sácalo, eso no es para… - su voz se cortó al sentir como los dedos del otro comenzaba a moverse dentro de él – No, para… por favor…

-Esta es la única entrada y es justo por aquí por donde posees a un hombre – Hyoga araño la tierra mientras las lágrimas corrieron libremente por su rostro hasta llegar al suelo.

Él sabia como tratar a una mujer, sabía que lo primero que debía hacer era hacerla sentir cómoda, en su caso no era así aquello no podía llamarse hacer el amor era demasiado doloroso.

-Basta, por favor – su voz era un débil gemido pero no le importaba humillarse, solo quería que él otro parará.

-Que dices, ni siquiera hemos empezado – sacó sus dedos del interior del rubio, Hyoga soltó un suspiro de alivio pero al escuchar la risa del rey a sus espaldas supo que no había terminado.

Ikki lo sujeto por la cadera pegándolo a su entrepierna, los ojos del rubio se abrieron con horror al sentir lo que el peliazul pretendía meterle en el cuerpo.

-¡No! ¡No! Te lo ruego – una cosa eran las caricias pero eso era demasiado – No lo hagas – sabía que estaba portándose como un niño pero en esos momentos no le importaba.

-Me gustaría cumplir tus deseos pero estoy excitado y no se donde esta Esmeralda así que… - sin soltar las caderas del rubio se posicionó para penetrarlo, Hyoga se tensó – No te preocupes te he preparado e incluso aplique un poco de ungüento en mi miembro para que la penetración sea más sencilla y menos dolorosa para ti.

Shiryu no resistió más, salió de la tienda sin solicitar permiso, Ikki lo miró y suspiro para volver su atención a Hyoga de nueva cuenta.

-Discúlpalo por favor, es algo sensible – al sentir la punta del miembro del otro en su entrada la desesperación se apodero de Hyoga.

-¡Te diré donde esta Esmeralda! – gritó, Ikki se detuvo pero no se alejo.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Yo sé donde esta Esmeralda, te lo diré pero por favor detente.

Ikki meditó las palabras del rubio, un solo pensamiento cruzaba por su cabeza en esos momentos "Cobarde" aquel hombre era capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de salvarse.

Hyoga continuó llorando, sabía que estaba actuando como un cobarde pero no le importaba, él no iba a sacrificarse por su media hermana, sintió como él otro lo soltaba.

-Bien, dímelo o de lo contrario te entregare a mis hombres para que se diviertan contigo – Hyoga trato de controlar sus sollozos y giró para enfrentar a su captor, el peliazul lo miraba fijamente.

-Esmeralda – tragó saliva en un intento por darse valor para continuar – Huyó por un camino secreto del que solo Shaka conocía su existencia – Ikki prestaba atención a cada una de las palabras del rubio, de nueva cuenta el nombre de Shaka salía a relucir, apenas podía esperar para capturarlo y colocar la marca de esclavo en sus manos.

-La idea del sustituto ¿También fue suya? – Hyoga considero la idea de mentirle pero estaba demasiado asustado para ello.

-No, ese plan no fue suyo – y ahora Hyoga entendía por que el general se había negado.

-Bien entonces ¿Dónde esta Esmeralda?

Shaka avanzó sigilosamente entre las tiendas tratando de mantenerse oculto en las sombras, por fortuna se había dejado la capa puesta y le servía para camuflajearse con ellas.

Era el peor momento para tratar de entrar en un campamento enemigo, por la posición del sol eran pocos los lugares donde podía esconderse pero el tiempo era un recurso del que no disponía, sus temores de que algo malo le había pasado a Hyoga se vieron confirmados cuando encontró huellas en el bosque de dos caballos juntos, una de ellas era de Oruat, las otras no pertenecían a ningún caballo de Andul, así que la respuesta era clara: lo había capturado.

Afortunadamente los soldados de Trel se habían confiado al ganar la batalla y no borraron sus huellas ayudándole enormemente en su búsqueda. No le tomo mucho encontrar el campamento, pero él también había sido descuidado pues apenas entró tuvo que noquear a un guardia que lo vio.

Hyoga comenzó a llorar abiertamente, Ikki lo contemplo unos momentos antes de llevarse la mano a la cintura.

-¿Quieres saber una cosa rubio? – él otro no contesto pero de igual forma continuó hablando – Hay muchas cosas que no tolero en este mundo… - Hyoga abrió los ojos – Y una de ellas son… – algo brilló en las manos del rey, el rostro del rubio se tornó pálido – Los cobardes como tú – un grito salió de la garganta de Hyoga al ver como la daga bajaba hacia él.

El aire silbo al romperse, sintió el dolor y después algo caliente corrió por su pecho.

-Será mejor que no te muevas.

Hyoga abrió los ojos al escuchar aquella voz, una sonrisa ilumino su rostro al ver a su salvador: Shaka. El rubio estaba a un lado del rey, la hoja de su claymore descansaba en el cuello de esté y con su otra mano había atrapado la hoja de la daga, la sensación cálida que había sentido en el pecho era la sangre del general.

-¡Shaka! – el nombre de su salvador salió de su boca antes de que se diera cuenta de ello.

Shaka lo miró y sonrió, Ikki por su parte miraba al rubio asombrado no pudiendo creer que esa persona fuera Shaka, su apariencia no concordaba con la descripción que sus hombres habían hecho de él.

-¿Cómo lograste entrar en mi campamento? – el general retiro la daga de la mano del peliazul para arrojarla lejos.

-No eres muy cuidadoso que digamos – Ikki gruño molesto – Hyoga, vístete rápido – el aludido asintió y salió debajo del cuerpo del peliazul.

-Nunca lograran salir de aquí – la amenaza hizo sonreír al general.

-Eso me da muchas esperanzas tomando en cuenta que no pensaste que alguien pudiera entrar en tu campamento – Ikki apretó los labios molesto.

-Me las pagarás maldito.

Ambos hombres se miraron a los ojos; mientras uno buscaba cualquier indicio de peligro, él otro trataba de memorizar el rostro de quien se mostraba como su mayor enemigo.

***Continuará.


	3. Capitulo 3 El Mejor Guerrero

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, yo solo los tome prestados para poder crear esta historia.

Nota: Esta historia se la dedico a mi amiga Elhy, quien me devolvió las ganas de escribir.

Capitulo 3: El Mejor Guerrero

-Estoy listo – la voz de Hyoga los sacó de sus pensamientos.

El chico había tomado una camisa de Ikki, le quedaba a la medida ya que ambos tenían casi la misma complexión.

-¿Cómo saldremos Shaka? –el aludido le arrojo una cuerda a las manos.

-Átale las manos tras la espalda, lo usaremos de rehén.

Camus divisó las embarcaciones en medio del lago, faltaba poco para llegar, espoleo su caballo y este aumento la velocidad de la carrera, de forma inconsciente giro la cabeza para mirar sobre su hombro, había hecho eso todo el tiempo con la esperanza de ver las dos figuras rubias siguiéndolo pero no era así, rogó por que ambos estuvieran bien.

Esmeralda fue la primera en divisar al jinete que se acercaba, una sonrisa estuvo a punto de formarse en sus labios al creer que se trataba de Shaka pero al ver que el caballo tenía el pelaje negro sus esperanzas se vinieron abajo, Blanca era café. La capucha del jinete cayó dejando en libertad una larga cabellera roja, se trataba de Camus el hermano de su padre; escudriño el bosque en busca de otro jinete pero no vio nada, sintió como el corazón se le encogía en el pecho ¿Dónde estaba Shaka?

El rey escuchó la narración de su hermano y sintió como su mundo se venía abajo, preocupado se sentó en la elaborada silla a sus espaldas.

-Hyoga – el nombre salió de sus labios de forma inconsciente.

-Tranquilízate hermano, Shaka fue a buscarlo, estoy seguro de que estarán bien – Hagen no contesto estaba sumido en una fuerte preocupación, lo único en que su mente pensaba era que Hyoga estaba en peligro.

Camus contempló a su hermano con preocupación, aún no le había dicho las últimas palabras de Shaka pero viendo como estaba dudaba mucho que obedeciera las órdenes del general, lo más probable era que se empeñara en hacer lo contrario.

-Hermano – Hagen levantó la mirada – Entiendo como te sientes pero Shaka me dijo que teníamos que zarpar, ellos nos alcanzaran en Cero – los ojos del rey relucieron con furia.

-No, Shaka no es nadie para darme ordenes – Camus abrió la boca para protestar pero él otro no lo dejo y continuó – No nos moveremos de aquí hasta que Hyoga llegue.

-Ellos no vendrán aquí Hagen, nos esperaran en Cero.

-Entonces esperaremos a que nos den una señal.

-¿Te das cuenta que estas poniendo en peligro la vida de todos los que estamos aquí?

-No me importe, si Shaka no regresa con mi hijo dentro de quince minutos mandaré una comitiva en su búsqueda.

-Estarías arriesgando nuestra posición – Hagen lo miró con dureza – Confía en Shaka hermano, él traerá a Hyoga de regreso.

-Mas vale que así sea o de lo contrario exigiré su cabeza como compensación – Camus se quedo estático al escuchar la determinación en las palabras de su hermano.

-No te atreverías Hagen – el aludido lo miro con odio, un odio que no iba dirigido a él sino al general.

-Yo mismo le cortaré la cabeza así quede maldito por el resto de mi vida.

-No solo tú querías maldecido hermano, también todas aquellas personas que amas y que pudieras amar en un futuro.

Artemisa había condenado a Shaka a la vida eterna, una vida llena de sufrimiento y soledad sin contar con la posibilidad de acabar el mismo con su vida, ya que si lo hacía cien niños no natos de mujeres que hubiera visto, tocado o salvado morirían dentro de sus madres, por tal motivo Shaka trataba de mantenerse alejado de ellas manteniendo un celibato obligatorio.

Sin poder cometer suicidio la otra opción que le quedaba al general para morir era que alguien más lo matará, la única forma de hacerlo era cortándole la cabeza pero quien lo hiciera quedaría maldito de por vida, él y todos a los que amaba, nadie sabía cual era exactamente la maldición pero considerando lo cruel que había sido Artemisa mientras estuvo con vida, nadie que conociera la historia, se atrevía a matar al general, y ahora el rey lo estaba considerando por culpa de un plan que ni siquiera había sido idea del general.

-Siempre has confiado en Shaka hermano ¿Por qué dudas ahora? - Hagen miró a su hermano con la sorpresa tatuada en el rostro.

-¿Quién dijo que confió en él? – esta vez fue el turno de Camus de sorprenderse.

Hyoga giraba la cabeza cada instante para asegurarse de que nadie los estuviera siguiendo.

-No mires atrás Hyoga y concéntrate en el camino – la reprimenda de Shaka lo hizo volver la cabeza al frente.

Shaka cabalgaba a su lado sujetando las riendas del caballo donde un atado Ikki lo miraba con odio.

Tras atar las manos del peliazul, Shaka y él habían salido de la tienda con la espada firmemente apoyada en la garganta de Ikki, apenas salieron se vieron rodeados por los soldados de Trel quienes al ver a su rey capturaron se detuvieron.

Shiryu fue el único que se acerco a ellos cuidando de mantener las manos alejadas de la cintura.

-Mi nombre es Shiryu y soy uno de los tres generales del ejercito de Trel – a Hyoga le sorprendió la tranquilidad con la que el hombre hablaba pese a la situación.

-Conozco su nombre general, yo soy el general del reino Andul, Shaka – todos los soldados soltaron una exclamación al saber la identidad del invasor – Y con el mayor respeto general Shiryu le pido dos caballos para que mi amigo y yo podamos volver a casa o de lo contrario tendrán que elegir a un nuevo rey para Trel – diciendo esto apretó más la hoja de su espada contra la garganta del peliazul.

Ikki estaba furioso, aquel hombre lo estaba humillando frente a sus hombres, en esos momentos no pensaba en Esmeralda sino en tomar venganza, miró a Shiryu a los ojos y notó que él también lo miraba esperando sus ordenes.

En Trel existía una enseñanza reservada para los reyes y los militares de altos mandos que consistía en la habilidad de entrar en sus mente, esta práctica les otorgaba una ventaja sobre los demás ya que no era necesario que estuvieran cerca para discutir planes esenciales.

"Dale los caballos" Shiryu lo miró confundido "Dales ventaja, yo te mantendré informado de la dirección que tomemos"

"¿Estas seguro?" obviamente el plan no parecía agradarle al moreno.

"Completamente" desvió la mirada hacia el rubio que lo aprisionaba "Me vengare de este sujeto cueste lo que cueste" Shiryu se sorprendió al sentir el odio y el rencor de su rey hacia el general, era la primera vez que sentía un rencor tan grande por parte de su rey aunque, también, era la primera vez que alguien lo reducía a la condición de rehén.

-De acuerdo – accedió aún de mala gana mientras se preguntaba como conseguiría su rey escapar, dio la orden de que prepararan el caballo donde la falsa princesa había llegado y otro más de sus caballerizas, por ningún motivo les entregaría a Fuego, el caballo más rápido de Trel.

Hyoga miró a Shaka y este también lo miró.

-Sube a Oruat Hyoga – el chico asintió y montó el caballo al tiempo que Shaka le pasaba su espada y le indicaba que la mantuviera contra la garganta del rey para él también poder montar.

Apenas subió al caballo se apresuró a colocar al rey frente a él, el hecho de que el rubio lo levantará como si no pesara nada hizo que la furia del rey incrementara aún más.

-Hora de irnos – diciendo esto Shaka extrajo una esfera de su cinto y la arrojo al suelo.

Cuando la esfera tocó el suelo se rompió y un fuerte destello cubrió todo el lugar cegando a los presentes por completo, Hyoga también hubiera sufrido la misma suerte pero Shaka alcanzó a cubrirle los ojos a tiempo y ambos salieron a galope del campamento, huyendo por el bosque y tomando caminos que él ni siquiera sabía que existían.

Ikki miraba a su alrededor completamente desorientado, había estudiado con detenimiento cada mapa hecho de aquel lugar y nunca había visto nada que indicara aquellos senderos.

-Shaka – el aludido giro la cabeza para mirar a Hyoga - ¿Dónde estamos? – el general sonrió.

-En uno de los túneles temporales del bosque, senderos ocultos que nadie conoce, aquí estaremos a salvo – miró a su prisionero quien le devolvió la mirada – Lamento decirle Majestad que su habilidad mental no funciona en este lugar.

Ikki lo miró sorprendido ¿Cómo sabía sobre su habilidad?

-Pero tampoco podemos llevarlo con nosotros así que… - antes de que el peliazul pudiera registrar lo que pasaba Shaka levantó el brazo y lo golpeó en la nuca sumiéndolo en la inconsciencia, Shaka lo sujeto antes de que cayera del caballo.

-¿Estas seguro Shaka? – Hyoga contemplo confundido como el general desmontaba y colocaba el cuerpo del peliazul contra el trono de un árbol.

-Es un rey Hyoga, hay gente que depende de él.

-¡Ataco nuestro hogar! – gritó furioso mientras bajaba del caballo y sacaba la daga de su bota dispuesto a clavarla en el corazón de su enemigo pero antes de conseguirlo Shaka le arrebato la daga de las manos y lo alejo del otro - ¡Shaka!

-No somos asesinos para acabar con la vida de alguien de esa manera.

-No me importa, por su culpa nos hemos quedado sin hogar además él intento… - el recuerdo de aquellas manos tocando su cuerpo lo hizo estremecer – Intento lastimarme – las lagrimas acudieron a sus ojos y se deslizaron por sus mejillas.

Shaka lo miró y después miró al peliazul, no lograba entender que había pasado entre ellos que tenía a Hyoga tan alterado.

-Hyoga – este levantó la mirada y se encontró contemplando los ojos celestes de Shaka - ¿Paso algo?

El chico se sonrojo, incapaz de contar que había sito tratado como una mujer.

-Hyoga… - la voz de Shaka lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-No paso nada – miró al peliazul y las ganas de matarlo volvieron a embargarlo – Vámonos – hizo que su caballo diera la vuelta para no continuar viendo a su enemigo, Shaka no insistió.

-De acuerdo – ató el caballo pardo junto a Ikki y silbó, casi de inmediato Blanca estuvo a su lado, le acarició el cuello y montó – Vámonos.

Camus caminaba de un lado a otro dentro de su tienda, las palabras de su hermano seguían rondando en su cabeza.

-¿Cómo se puede confiar en alguien como él? Es aterrador, solo lo mantengo a mi lado por miedo pero su figura me resulta repugnante, no es más que un anciano atrapado en el cuerpo de un joven.

Su hermano había hablado de Shaka como si esté fuera un monstruo, Hagen era injusto él no tenía la culpa de aquello, la maldición había caído sobre él por defender su reino. Muchos magos habían tratado de removerla pero ninguno había tenido éxito, ni siquiera él, la hechicera Artemisa era realmente aterradora, aún muerta sus maldiciones eran irrompibles.

La mayoría de los soldados que habían participado en aquella batalla se habían vuelto locos, su larga vida cubierta de penurias y tristezas los hizo actuar de forma irracional, algunos llegaron al extremo de asesinar a sus seres queridos para de esa forma poder morir; aquello había hecho que la princesa Mio, la nieta de la Reina Saori, diera la orden de aprenderlos a todos.

Fueron encerrados en las torres de plata, donde muchos perecieron, algunos cometiendo suicido llevándose con ellos la vida de seres inocentes pues ese era el precio, de todos ellos solo quedaron dos: Shaka y Giste. Y ahora solo quedaba Shaka pues Giste murió cuando su tataranieta Marina había perecido.

Shaka era un verdadero misterio para él, el rubio era huérfano y, según los libros de historia, siempre había sido una persona solitaria, entonces ¿Qué ser querido, para él, continuaba con vida?

Nunca se había atrevido a preguntárselo y él otro jamás tocaba el tema. Una sombra de tristeza cubrió su mirada al pensar en el rubio, su vida debía ser realmente cruel.

Gracias a la ayuda de DeathMask no les tomo mucho tiempo localizar a su rey, lo encontraron forcejeando con unas cuerdas que lo retenían contra un árbol.

-Ikki – Shiryu se apresuró a ayudarlo cortando con su katana las cuerdas que lo retenían – Vinimos por que nos preocupamos al no recibir ningún mensaje de tu parte.

-Ese maldito conocía nuestra habilidad mental.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

-No lo sé – una vez Shiryu terminó de soltarlo subió a su caballo – Pero lo averiguare – señalo hacía el sur, en dirección al lago – Trataran de huir por el lago, los alcanzaremos y los someteremos – sus hombres soltaron gritos de excitación ante la inminente batalla que se avecinaba.

Ikki encabezo la avanzada, nadie se burlaría de él de esa forma, conseguiría a Esmeralda y convertiría a Shaka en su esclavo, lo humillaría delante de sus soldados.

-Solo recuerden una cosa: el general Shaka es mío – lo atraparía solo, no aceptaría la ayuda de nadie para capturarlo.

El punto Cero era el ultimo paso antes de que el lago desembocara en el mar, Hyoga lo contemplo asombrado, era la primera vez que lo veía.

Shaka se acerco a la orilla del lago seguido de Blanca, Hyoga lo imitó y ambos escudriñaron el horizonte en busca de los barcos pero no había nada.

-Shaka – el aludido no le hizo caso sino que se interno en el bosque de nueva cuenta.

Hyoga dudo en si seguirlo o no, pero cuando al final se decidió Shaka regresaba a su lado, llevaba un ave entre sus manos, sus plumas celestes le indicaron al chico que se trataba de un ave ventisca, el mayor la acerco a su boca y murmuro unas palabras antes de soltarla, el ave desapareció de la vista de Hyoga quien se giró para mirar a su compañero confundido.

-Le he mandado un mensaje al rey para que sepa que ya hemos llegado – Hyoga miró el lugar donde el ave había desaparecido y guardo silencio.

DeathMask levantó la cabeza y contemplo el rayo azul que atravesó el cielo hacia el lugar donde ellos se dirigían.

Las aves ventisca solían volar en grupos ¿Por qué esta volaba sola? Murmuró un sencillo conjuro y una estela blanca apareció en el cielo, la trayectoria que el ave había recorrido.

-Majestad – Ikki se detuvo y lo miró - ¿Puedo desviarme un poco? – su rey lo miró confundido pero al final asintió.

-Solo no te retraces.

-No Majestad – tras una breve reverencia tomo el camino por el que el ave había venido.

Shaka contemplo la estela blanca en el cielo y en seguida comprendió lo que había pasado, se quito la gema que colgaba de su cuello y se la arrojo a Hyoga.

-Camus encantó ese medallón con un hechizo de espacio, podrás resguardar a Blanca y Oruat dentro de ella – Hyoga la contempló unos momentos antes de obedecer, mientras que Shaka sacaba una flecha de su carcaj y la colocaba en el arco, ya los habían localizado y lo único que podían hacer era defenderse -Ya esta Sha… - calló al ver la posición defensiva del otro - ¿Ocurre algo malo?

-Ocúltate en un lugar cercano a la orilla, el barco del rey no debe tardar, apenas lo veas sube a el.

-Pero ¿Y tú?

-No te preocupes por mí, subiré tras de ti.

Cuando Ikki y sus hombres llegaron al lago los barcos ya habían partido, el rey soltó una maldición, desmontó sintiéndose impotente y al hacerlo noto algo bajo sus botas, se arrodillo y encontró un pergamino, al abrirlo una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, Milo era un excelente informante.

Al ver la posición defensiva del rubio DeathMask detuvo su caballo y bajo.

-Me descubriste.

-Lo mismo digo – DeathMask sonrió, ambos habían cometido un error.

-He venido solo – mencionó mientras señalaba el camino tras él.

-¿Por qué?

-La prioridad de su majestad es capturar a la princesa no a ustedes.

Shaka no respondió pero se preguntó como era que Ikki sabía donde estaba Esmeralda.

-Yo he venido porque deseo saber algo.

-… - Shaka no dijo nada tan solo lo miraba atento a cualquier ataque.

-Durante años me he dedicado a estudiar lo sucedido en el Reino de la Corona – la mención de aquel lugar no causo ningún efecto sobre el rubio – Pero nunca he tenido la oportunidad de examinar con detenimiento alguno de sus conjuros – recorrió el cuerpo del general con una mirada hambrienta – Y entonces apareciste tú, que fuiste maldecido por la mismísima Artemisa, serías sin duda un objeto de estudio muy interesante - como respuesta Shaka tensó la cuerda de su arco.

-Ni Artemisa ni sus esbirros son objeto de admiración, lastimaron a mucha gente inocente.

-Su comportamiento no influye en su increíble habilidad mágica – DeathMask sonrió – Bueno vayamos al grano, quiero que me dejes experimentar contigo, deseo saber que clase de magia uso Artemisa en ti.

-¿Para que deseas saber algo como eso?

-Un guerrero como tú no podría comprenderlo, el hechizo que pesa sobre ti si se usa de forma correcta sería de gran utilidad ¿lo sabías?

-Dudo que una maldición sea algo útil, solo un tonto pensaría tal cosa.

-Mi rey someterá al tuyo y obtendrá a la princesa – Shaka dudaba que eso ocurriera – Pero yo puedo ayudarte a que eso no ocurra, solo tienes que aceptar ser mi conejillo de indias.

-Lo siento pero eso no pasará – la flecha salió volando y DeathMask tuvo que arrojarse al suelo para esquivarla, Shaka aprovecho la oportunidad para correr hacia él y antes de que pudiera levantarse estampo su rodilla en la cara del hechicero sumiéndolo en la inconsciencia.

-Shaka – giro hacia Hyoga, quien señalaba algo mientras sonreía - ¡Mira! Ya vienen por nosotros.

A lo lejos se distinguían las velas de cuatro barcos que se acercaban a ellos, pese a que el viento no era tan fuerte las embarcaciones avanzaban rápidamente, probablemente a consecuencia de un hechizo; pero no solo los barcos se acercaban a ellos sino también una nube de polvo.

-Acércate a la orilla y salta al primer barco que quede a tu alcance – sin decir nada más volvió a tensar el arco, por fortuna y temiendo que el espía hubiera descubierto su vía de escape había colocado trampas en algunas zonas cercanas al lago y el punto Cero era una de ellas.

Camus trataba de ignorar los gritos de sus perseguidores para poder recitar el hechizo, si no hubieran recibido el mensaje de Shaka los soldados de Trel los hubieran capturado, mientras escapaban le había dirigido una mirada de reproche a su hermano pero esté lo había ignorado. La cruel revelación que su hermano le acababa de hacer seguía molestándole, Hagen veía a Shaka como un mero instrumento, nunca lo había apreciado ni confiaba en él.

¿Quién se pensaba que era? Por muy rey que se llamará el legendario general estaba por encima de él de acuerdo al testamento de la Reina Saori, su hermano parecía haber olvidado la voluntad de su antepasado.

-¡Shaka! – el grito de Esmeralda lo sacó de sus pensamientos y miró hacia donde señalaba la chica.

Sobre la enorme piedra que representaba al punto Cero se erguía la figura de Hyoga que los miraba con agradecimiento, a diferencia de Hyoga, Shaka no los miraba sino que veía a sus perseguidores.

Hyoga respiro tranquilo cuando el barco principal se acerco a la orilla, miró a Shaka quien contemplaba a los jinetes que se acercaban rápidamente, y muy probablemente llegaran con ellos antes que los barcos, preocupado trato de acercarse a pero esté lo detuvo.

-No vengas, refúgiate tras la roca y salta al barco cuando se acerque.

-Pero…

-Solo hazlo – tensó la cuerda del arco y disparo, la flecha voló por el cielo y se perdió en la copa de un árbol, al principio nada sucedió y solo se escucho un fuerte crujido, Hyoga pensó que tal vez se trataba de un disparo de advertencia pero entonces la copa del árbol se estremeció, algunas lianas se rompieron y algo crujió, los soldados de Trel no se dieron cuenta de lo que ocurría hasta que un tronco se columpio frente a ellos golpeándolos tan fuerte que los tumbo de los caballos.

Ikki contemplo furioso como muchos de sus hombres caían por culpa de aquellos troncos voladores.

-¡Aléjense de los árboles! – ordeno al tiempo que un tronco pasaba peligrosamente cerca de su cabeza.

"Error" pensó Shaka disparando otra flecha que esta vez se clavo en una roca cercana al lago, esta desapareció y su lugar fue ocupado por una montaña de mariposas las cuales comenzaron a volar sobre los jinetes libreando sus esporas, estos inmediatamente se quedaron dormidos.

-Esas son… - comenzó Hyoga viendo a los pequeños insectos.

-Mariposas libélulas – respondió Shaka sin mirarlo – Cualquiera que respire sus esporas queda sumido en un profundo sueño – Hyoga contemplo asombrado a las mariposas que ahora regresaban al bosque.

El numeroso grupo de soldados se había reducido a treinta y ocho, Shaka esbozo una sonrisa, aún no revelaba su última trampa.

Ikki miro furioso al general rubio, ya era demasiado, pagaría por cada una de aquellas humillaciones.

-Shiryu – el pelinegro se acerco a él – Mantente alerta, vigila los barcos y cuando descubras donde esta la princesa me lo informas – Ikki desmontó lentamente, Shaka lo miró y volvió a tensar su arco – General Shaka – Ikki retiro el arco corto de su espalda junto con el carcaj arrojándolos al suelo – Te desafío, tu y yo en un duelo limpió – el rubio soltó la flecha y esta se clavó entre los pies del peliazul.

-Da un paso más y la próxima flecha se clavara en tu corazón – los barcos estaban muy cerca, era cuestión de minutos para que llegaran a la orilla y poder subir por lo que no planeaba enzarzarse en una pelea con nadie.

-¡Shaka! – el aludido reconoció la voz de Esmeralda y desvió la mirada hacia ella, una leve sonrisa se formó en sus labios al verla sana y salva.

"Esmeralda" al ver el rostro de la mujer a la que amaba Ikki sintió como cada parte de su cuerpo recobraba la fuerza y el vigor, sin notarlo apretó la empuñadura de su espada con mayor fuerza.

Con la mente centrada en la delicada figura de su futura reina Ikki se lanzó contra el rubio, Shaka se sorprendió ante la ferocidad del ataque pues era un verdadero suicidio, tensó la cuerda del arco y soltó la flecha pero antes de que pudiera tocarlo Ikki la desvió con su espada, estaba decidido: o conseguía a Esmeralda o moriría.

Shaka soltó el arco y sacó su claymore de la funda en su espalda, aquel hombre estaba decidido, pero no era el único, jamás permitiría que se acercara a su princesa.

Cuando las dos hojas chocaron las chispas volaron por todas partes, ambos hombres eran fuertes, campeones de sus respectivos reinos, ahora sabrían cual de los dos era el mejor.

-Te derrotare – murmuro Ikki con los dientes apretados por la cantidad de fuerza que estaba usando – Y me quedare con tu princesa – Shaka no respondió toda su atención estaba centrada en el combate.

El barco donde iba Esmeralda se acerco a la orilla, siguiendo las indicaciones de Shaka, Hyoga lo abordó de inmediato, Shaka empleo un movimiento horizontal con su espada alejando al peliazul de él y corrió hacia la orilla, Ikki grito una orden y lo que quedaba de su ejercito se lanzo contra los barcos, Shaka también grito una orden, su última trampa, del segundo barco de Andul salió una lluvia de flechas que detuvo el avance de sus perseguidores.

Esmeralda gritaba el nombre de Shaka, al verlo la ira inundó el corazón de Ikki, sin medir las consecuencias corrió tras el general esquivando la mortal lluvia de flechas, sus hombres lo llamaban pero no les presto atención.

Todo era culpa de Shaka, si no fuera por él Esmeralda ya sería suya.

Shaka llegó a la orilla del lago pero en lugar de detenerse saltó, poco falto para que cayera al agua pero logró sujetarse de la orilla del barco, Hyoga y Orfeo se apresuraron a ayudarle a subir a cubierta.

Ikki vio como el bardo se alejaba, estaba cada vez más lejos de la orilla, su mente le indicaba que debía detenerse pero sus piernas continuaban moviéndose, negándose a la razón, al llegar a la orilla también salto.

No logró llegar al barco y cayó al agua, la lluvia de flechas se detuvo, Shiryu y los demás se acercaron a la orilla esperando ver a su rey emerger de las profundidades pero al cabo de unos momentos nadie salió.

-Ikki – Shiryu comenzó a bajar del caballo dispuesto a lanzarse en su búsqueda.

-¡No! – todos miraron a Camus, el hechicero miró las oscuras aguas del lago – No debes ir a buscarlo, este lago esta habitado por una criatura maligna, nadie que haya entrado en el vuelve a salir.

-¿Y esperas que sabiendo eso me quede de brazos cruzados? – reclamó Shiryu furioso.

-Entrar o no es tu decisión, yo solo te advierto del peligro.

Sin embargo antes de que nadie pudiera reaccionar Shaka se lanzó al agua.

***Continuará.


	4. Capitulo 4 Incógnita

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, yo solo los tome prestados para poder crear esta historia.

Nota: Esta historia se la dedico a mi amiga Elhy, quien me devolvió las ganas de escribir.

Capitulo 4: Incógnita

-¡Shaka! – gritó Esmeralda al ver como desaparecía en el agua, antes de que alguien pudiera hacer algo saltó.

Camus logró detener a su hermano antes de que él también lo hiciera.

-Suéltame Camus, es mi hija.

-No puedes ir tras ella ya estamos llegando al remolino.

El remolino era la salida del lago al mar, nadar cerca de el era sinónimo de muerte, Hagen se dejo caer de rodillas al comprender que su hermano tenía razón.

Ikki sintió una opresión alrededor de la cintura hasta el punto que pensó se partiría en dos, abrió los ojos pero todo a su alrededor estaba sumido en la más profunda oscuridad. Se pregunto donde estaba, recordaba haber saltado tras el barco donde estaba su amada pero esté estaba demasiado lejos y como consecuencia cayó al lago, recordó el golpe del agua y luego… nada.

"Aun estoy en el agua" pensó al notar que no podía respirar libremente "Tengo que salir" sintió como la desesperación comenzaba apoderarse de él pero el horror se dibujo en su cara al notar que no podía moverse, el dolor alrededor de su cintura se intensificó, de forma automática llevo una de sus manos a ella para desengancharse, de lo que fuera que lo había aprisionado, más su plan se vio frustrado, lo que lo retenía no era una rama, era algo bulboso y grande que se movía, algo vivo.

Lucho contra aquella cosa pero con cada forcejeo esta parecía aferrarse a él con mayor fuerza, sintió como lo giraba y un olor fétido llego a su nariz.

Hubo un destello iluminando el lugar de forma momentánea, el alivio que pensó sentiría al ver la figura de su atacante nunca llegó, en su lugar solo pudo soltar un grito de terror que se vio representado por un millar de burbujas de aire que salieron de su boca y flotaron a la superficie.

La criatura que lo aprisionaba era enorme, tenía la apariencia de un calamar y uno de sus enormes ojos estaba fijo en él, a Ikki no le cupo la menor duda de que estaba contemplando su muerte y el ejecutor de ella sería aquella cosa.

El tentáculo que lo retenía se enrosco en sus piernas y la criatura abrió la boca mostrando una interminable hilera de dientes, sería una muerte dolorosa, sin embargo antes de que fuera introducido en el interior de aquella cavidad una esfera de luz se estrello contra ellos, la criatura no sufrió daño alguno pero su atención se fijo tras Ikki, esté giro la cabeza esperando ver a sus hombres pero se encontró contemplando la solitaria figura del general de Andul.

Shaka sostenía su claymore en una de sus manos mientras que en la otra sujetaba una esfera de luz, unos de los tentáculos de la criatura salió disparada haca él, chocó contra la claymore y Shaka arrojo la esfera de luz a uno de los ojos de la criatura, acostumbrada a la oscuridad el estallido de luz la perturbo. La criatura chilló y se agito con fuerza apretando aún más a su victima, el dolor nublo los sentidos de Ikki por lo que no sintió cuando el rubio trato de alejar el tentáculo de él.

Al ver que su fuerza no sería suficiente Shaka decidió probar con su espada, la bestia seguía levemente cegada pero no estaba indefensa, las afiladas púas en el interior de sus tentáculos salieron volando y el rubio apenas logró esquivarlas. Ikki por su parte comenzaba a perder el conocimiento, ya no podía respirar, abrió los ojos y vio como el rubio esquivaba aquellos tentáculos, se pregunto el motivo por que el su enemigo intentaba salvarlo.

"Yo no lo intentaría" pensó al poner la situación del lado contrario. Poco a poco comenzó a quedarse dormido y lo último que vio fue la figura de Esmeralda nadando hacia él, sonrió pues moriría feliz.

Todo comenzó a complicarse para Shaka cuando notó la presencia de Esmeralda, le indicó que se ocultará a lo que la chica asintió y busco refugio tras unas rocas, uno de los tentáculos de la criatura lo golpeo en la espalda haciendo que casi perdiera el conocimiento, por fortuna no lo hizo y logró apartarse antes de que el aguijón lo atravesara. Al igual que Ikki comenzaba a quedarse sin aire, tenía que salir pronto o los tres terminarían devorados.

Concentró su energía en la palma de su mano hasta conseguir formar una esfera blanca, usando la espada como escudo nado hacia el monstruo esquivando los tentáculos y aguijones hasta colocarse entre sus dos enormes ojos donde la arrojo, el estadillo de luz fue mas intenso que la vez anterior logrando dañar temporalmente sus sensibles ojos, la criatura aulló de dolor replegando sus tentáculos hacia sus lastimados ojos, Shaka aprovecho aquel momento para atrapar el cuerpo de Ikki y alejarse, fue por su princesa y los tres subieron a la superficie, aunque para lograrlo se enfrentaron a una fuerte corriente que los arrastro un tramo hasta que Shaka logró sujetarse de un tronco.

Cuando finalmente salieron del lago estaba anocheciendo; Shaka jalo el cuerpo del peliazul a tierra firme, seguido de Esmeralda quien se tumbo sobre la hierba para recobrar el aliento y descansar; mientras que el general trataba de hacer que el peliazul expulsará toda el agua que había tragado aplicando presión en su pecho, al ver que no estaba funcionando incluyo la respiración boca a boca.

Esmeralda apretó los puños molesta ante aquella escena pues no toleraba ver como Shaka unía su boca con la de aquel hombre depravado, molesta apartó la mirada.

-No deberías haberle salvado la vida - Shaka la ignoró y continuó en su intento de reanimar al otro – Por su culpa nuestro hogar fue destruido.

El rubio presionó la nariz del peliazul e introdujo aire por su boca tres veces antes de volver a utilizar la reanimación vascular.

"Ojala se muera" pensó la chica; Shaka podía sentir la molestia de Esmeralda pero no estaba dispuesto a dejar morir al peliazul, aún y cuando fuera su enemigo.

A su cuarto intento Ikki reaccionó, comenzó a toser expulsando el agua que había tragado, Shaka suspiro y se sentó a su lado tratando recobrar un poco de aire. Esmeralda se puso de pie y se acercó a él.

-¿Vivirá? – preguntó mirando al peliazul que ahora se encontraba sobre su costado izquierdo jadeando en busca de aire.

-Si – el rubio la miró y trató de sonreír pero estaba realmente cansado - ¿Que hace aquí princesa?

-Estaba preocupada por ti.

-Pudo haber muerto.

-Tú no lo hubieras permitido - Shaka no dijo nada tan solo suspiro, Esmeralda seguía teniendo una actitud infantil.

-Fue peligroso – se recostó sobre la hierba húmeda y miró el firmamento que comenzaba a oscurecerse.

Esmeralda desvió su atención del rubio hacia el lago en busca de los barcos, estaba mojada y comenzaba a refrescar por lo que anhelaba cambiarse de ropa, pero el lago estaba completamente solo, incluso la otra orilla, el ejercito de Ikki había desparecido.

-Shaka – el aludido abrió los ojos al notar una leve vacilación en la voz e la chica - ¿Dónde están los barcos?

-Seguramente en altamar – la chica se giró para mirarlo incrédula.

-¿Sin nosotros? – el rubio se levantó aunque hubiera preferido quedarse tumbado en la hierba.

-Pasando el punto Cero las corrientes se vuelven muy fuertes, los barcos de Andul como sabes llevan la gema Netal al frente que aparte de mantener alejado al Kraken sirve para hacer que el barco tome la corriente correcta que desemboca en el mar y por lo que veo – abrió los brazos señalando lo que los rodeaba – Nosotros no tomamos esa

-Entonces ¿Dónde estamos?

Al contemplar la flora que los rodeaba a Shaka no le cupo la menor duda de que estaban en lo que anteriormente era el reino de la Corona, el peor lugar de todo el mundo sin duda alguna.

Aquel lugar era aterrador y peligroso, muchos de los árboles eran en realidad brujas que en su intento por desbandar a su reina habían sido maldecidas y convertidas, lo más cruel de todo es que seguía conscientes, por ello cuando alguien atravesaba ese lugar tenia la sensación de que lo miraban. Aquellas brujas no eran lo único que habitaba el bosque, de hecho las brujas eran el menor de sus problemas.

-¿Shaka? – el rubio salio de sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz de Esmeralda, la chica estaba temblando producto del miedo y el frío.

-Estamos en el bosque de la Corona – el color desapareció del rostro de la chica.

-Oh no – se lamento – Vamos a morir – Shaka paso por alto el comentario de su princesa, entendía su miedo pero sabía que si algo malo pasaba sería algo peor que la muerte. "Para mí" susurró la voz de Artemisa en su cabeza "La muerte es una liberación, no un castigo".

-Tengo miedo – musitó la chica antes de arrodillarse y abrazarse a si misma.

-Princesa – la aludida no lo miró, estaba sumida en la tristeza de saber que todo había terminado – Tenemos que buscar un lugar donde pasar la noche no podemos quedarnos aquí – la chica asintió de forma automática y se puso de pie.

Shaka miró al peliazul quien permanecía inconsciente sobre la hierba, tampoco podían dejarlo allí, se arrodilló a su lado y tras cortar un trozo de su tunica vendo sus muñecas antes de atarlas, asegurándose de dejarle suficiente espacio para maniobrar en caso de ser necesario, una vez termino lo colocó sobre su espalda, ignoró la mirada furiosa de su princesa y comenzó a avanzar tratando de recordar aquel territorio.

La cueva estaba ubicada a poco metros del lago Tokai, un lugar aterrador donde nadie sabía que era lo que habitaba en las profundidades de sus oscuras aguas, Shaka era del grupo al que no le interesaba saber por lo que opto mantenerse alejado, por fortuna la cueva contaba con un pequeño estanque donde podrían conseguir comida. Debido a Esmeralda se arriesgo a encender una pequeña fogata en el fondo de la cueva, la luz serviría para indicarle a las criaturas del bosque que algunos incautos estaban listos para convertirse en la cena, por lo que con la poca energía que le quedaba creo una barrera en la entrada.

-¿Ya podemos comer? – Shaka giró para mirar a la princesa, se la había pasado llorando todo el camino y ahora permanecía frente a la fogata envuelta en su capa, ambos se habían quitado la ropa para que se secara y él se la había quitado a Ikki pues seguía inconsciente.

-Aún no, el pescado esta crudo.

-Ah, tengo hambre – apoyo su barbilla en la palma de su mano y miró el fuego - ¿Crees que nos estén buscando?

-No lo sé, si son inteligentes no – Esmeralda lo miró horrorizada.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Recuerda que nuestro reino fue invadido, muchas personas se encuentran bajo el régimen de otros y el rey tiene la obligación de rescatarlos.

-¡Pero yo soy su hija! – eso era más de lo que Esmeralda estaba dispuesta a soportar – Mi padre no puede anteponer la vida de extraños a la de la de su propia hija, la princesa – el rubio la miró unos momentos antes de regresar su atención a la comida.

-No morirá aquí princesa – Esmeralda recobró la compostura al escucharlo – Le doy mi palabra de que pase lo que pase la sacare de aquí sana y salva – antes de que la chica pudiera decir algo un pescado frito fue colocado frente a ella – La comida ya esta lista, será mejor que cene y se acueste a dormir, mañana tendremos muchas cosas que hacer.

-Shaka – tomó la vara donde estaba insertado el pescado pero no lo comió de inmediato – Lo lamento no quise decir todo eso.

-No se preocupe.

-Deja que me disculpe – Shaka no respondió, se entretuvo en desmenuzar un pescado – Se que lo que dije fue ofensivo y…

-No se preocupe, lo entiendo – sin decir nada más se puso de pie y se acerco a Ikki.

-¿Por qué lo has traído con nosotros?

-No podíamos dejarlo allí.

-Si podíamos, al fin y al cabo estamos aquí por su culpa – el rubio trato de despertarlo pero Ikki ni se inmuto – Él no hubiera sido tan benévolo con nosotros ¿Sabes eso verdad?

-… - al ver que el peliazul no reaccionaba decidió dejar la comida de lado y lo obligo a beber un poco de agua, sostuvo su cabeza y con cuidado la vertió entre sus labios, Ikki bebió de forma inconsciente.

Esmeralda apretó los puños molesta ante la escena que la hizo perder el apetito, no soportaba ver que Shaka tocará a otra persona.

-Sería mejor si acabáramos con su vida.

-No – Shaka recostó al otro con cuidado sobre la improvisada cama de ramas y hojas para cubrirlo con su manta de viaje – Afrontara su juicio en el Santuario donde la Reina Atenea decidirá su castigo.

-Si la reina Atenea fuera justa no hubiera permitido que atacaran nuestro reino desde un principio – el rubio no dijo nada -Creo que nuestra ropa ya esta seca – murmuró Esmeralda tomando su vestido.

Shaka se acerco a ella y comprobó su ropa y la de Ikki, era cierto estaba seca, tomó toda su ropa y regresó al lado de Ikki.

-Será mejor que nos vistamos – la chica asintió y dándole la espalda al rubio comenzó a cambiarse.

Ikki abrió los ojos levemente, había estado fingiendo estar inconsciente en un intento por averiguar un poco más pero al escuchar que su amada se cambiaría no pudo evitar espiar un poco. Desde luego la figura junto a él no era la de Esmeralda sino la de Shaka, lo ignoró y dirigió su atención a la figura que estaba al otro lado.

La pálida piel de la chica parecía brillar con la luz del fuego y el cabello rubio le caía como una cascada por la espalda, su cuerpo era delgado y bien torneado digno de una princesa guerra; apretó los puños con fuerza si todo hubiera resultado como lo había planeado en esos momentos Esmeralda sería suya, hubiera podido tenerla junto a él para poder admirarla mejor. Su panorama se interrumpió cuando el rubio se agacho, alcanzó a cerrar los ojos antes que él otro lo viera y fingió estar inconsciente, sintió como el general lo sacudía por el hombro para tratar de despertarlo pero decidió permanecer como estaba, escucho el suspiro del general, sintió frío cuando la manta que lo cubría fue removida pero casi al instante algo más comenzó a abrigarlo.

Su ropa.

El general lo estaba vistiendo, eso lo sorprendió las manos del hombre eran suaves no se sentían como las manos de un guerrero, hubiera sido un toque agradable pero eran indescriptiblemente frías, incluso respingo cuando el toque se alargo demasiado, después de eso noto como el rubio trataba de tocarlo lo menos posible.

-¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por él?

-Está herido, si lo dejamos el bosque se lo comería.

-Sería un castigo justo ¿No lo crees? Después de todo lo que ha hecho.

-Nadie merece ser devorado por este lugar, ni siquiera el hombre más tirano del mundo.

-Yo no estoy de acuerdo – Esmeralda termino de abotonar su vestido y se acerco a él.

-Eso es por que no conoces este lugar – la chica contempló como comenzaba a abotonar la camisa del peliazul, eso era más de lo que planeaba tolerar.

-Deja eso lo haré yo – diciendo esto se arrodilló al lado del peliazul y apartó las manos del rubio.

Apenas sintió las calidas manos de Esmeralda tocando su pecho Ikki la sujeto, la chica soltó un grito pero antes de poder jalarla hacia él Shaka intervino sujetándolo a él por la muñeca y con un rápido movimiento lo obligo a soltarla y le doblo el brazo tras la espalda.

-Rápido princesa, átelo – Esmeralda no necesito que se lo dijeran por segunda ocasión, tomó la cuerda junto al fuego y ató las muñecas del peliazul con fuerza ignorando el gemido de dolor de este cuando la apretó.

-Listo – declaro satisfecha mientras se ponía de pie y se alejaba, Shaka comprobó las ataduras y asintió.

Apenas lo soltaban trato de moverse pero solo pudo colocarse de rodillas frente a sus captores. Los miro con detenimiento al tiempo que ellos hacían lo mismo: Esmeralda lo contemplaba asustada y trataba de ocultarse tras el cuerpo del general, quien por otro lado lo miraba con completa indiferencia, cuando sus miradas se encontraron Ikki sintió un pinchazo de dolor en su muñeca, "Maldito, espera a que te tenga en mi poder" pensó con molestia sin dejar de mirarlo.

-¿Sabes donde estas? – la pregunta del rubio lo tomó por sorpresa, no era lo que esperaba.

-No – respondió tras mirar a su alrededor y no reconocer nada de lo que lo rodeaba.

-Estamos en el bosque de la Corona.

-¿El bosque que separa al reino Andul de la montaña Negra? - ¿Cómo habían llegado hasta allí si hacia unos momentos estaban en el otro extremo? - ¿Por qué me han traído aquí?

-Nosotros no te trajimos fuiste tú – la paciencia de Esmeralda había llegado a su limite.

-Cálmese por favor princesa – el viento silbo con fuerza y el sonido de los árboles al golpearse llego hasta ellos, Ikki apartó la mirada de la chica y contemplo la entrada de la cueva.

El golpeteo de los árboles no era entre ellos sino que estaban golpeando la entrada de la cueva donde una barrera de color blanco los mantenía afuera, un rayo cruzo el cielo justo antes de que la lluvia comenzara a caer, aquel rayo de luz le permitió mirar con claridad aquellos árboles solo para descubrir que no eran árboles.

Grabado en el centro del tronco estaba el rostro de una mujer que los contemplaba con lo que a Ikki le pareció una mirada hambrienta, las torcidas ramas del árbol crujían y se amoldaban alrededor hasta formar lo más parecido a un cuerpo humano; cuando la criatura notó su mirada sonrió con crueldad asustando a Ikki y a Esmeralda, la chica se refugió tras Shaka mientras que Ikki se quedo estático sin poder, pese al terror, apartar la mirada de aquella cosa.

-Es una Itraida, hechiceras que fueron convertidas en árboles por la Reina Artemisa, solo son capaces de pensar en comer todo aquello que posea un corazón que lata.

-Nos comerán – chillo la chica horrorizada, Ikki la miro mientras pensaba que no importara lo que pasara la protegería.

-No - Shaka se alejo un poco de la chica para poder girarse y mirarla – La barrera que he puesto las mantendrá alejadas y cuando amanezca se irán.

-Pero…

-Le aconsejo que vaya a dormir princesa, mañana debemos avanzar todo lo que podamos.

-No creo que pueda dormir – dijo sin apartar la mirada de aquellos árboles.

-Yo vigilaré no se preocupe – Ikki notó el cambio en su amada apenas el rubio dijo aquello, apretó los puños furioso, él sería el único que protegería a Esmeralda.

A la chica no le tomo mucho tiempo caer en un profundo sueño pues estaba realmente cansada tras todo lo sucedido. Shaka la cubrió con la manta y tomó asiento junto al fuego para comer un poco, él también estaba cansado, desde que aquella guerra había comenzado no había podido dormir ni un solo día.

-¿No tiene hambre Majestad? – Ikki lo miró, Shaka no se molesto en hacerlo tan solo continuó comiendo.

-No creo que pueda comer con las manos atadas.

El rubio dejo el pescado que había estado comiendo y lo miró antes de levantarse y acercarse, la sorpresa se dibujo en su rostro al sentir como lo liberaba para después atarle las manos al frente cuidando en dejar cierta cantidad de cuerda entre ellas proporcionándole cierta movilidad, cuando terminó volvió a sentirse y continuó comiendo. El peliazul dudo en tomar un pescado, la verdad era que si tenía hambre pero…

-No esta envenenado así que puedes comer con confianza – lo miró en busca de alguna señal de que estuviera mintiendo pero no encontró nada así que se decidió y tomo el pescado más cercando a él, apenas y el aroma le llegó a la nariz no pudo controlarse más y devoro el pequeño pescado en sus manos para apresurarse a tomar otro, Shaka tan solo esbozo una sonrisa y tomó un poco de agua.

Cuando estuvo satisfecho procedió a beberse el agua que habían hervido sus captores, también estaba sediento, no se dio cuenta de lo que hacia hasta que por poco le arrebato el tazón al rubio, avergonzado lo miró tratando de aparentar furia pero esta desapareció al ver que el mayor lo contemplaba sin expresión alguna en el rostro.

-¿Desde cuando no comías? – Ikki miró el agua que el rubio sostenía y se la arrebato para beberla de un trago, Shaka apoyo el codo sobre su rodilla para descansar su rostro sobre la palma de su mano, admitía que de aquella forma el aterrador rey de Trel lucía como un niño pequeño. Cuando Ikki calmó su sed suspiro y miró al rubio.

-¿Por qué salvaste mi vida General?

-No soy yo quien decide sobre la vida de los demás.

-Soy tu enemigo – Shaka se encogió de hombros.

-Eso no importa, te llevaremos con nosotros ante el consejo de sabios y ellos serán los que decidan que hacer contigo.

-¿Confías en su juicio General?

-Ellos se encargan de juzgar a los criminales.

-No te pregunte eso, ¿Confías en su juicio?

-Si – Ikki sonrió y se acercó a él en un intento por intimidarlo, Shaka no se dio por enterado y continuó en su lugar, los rostros de ambos estaban demasiado cerca.

-Entonces me temo que te vas a llevar una gran decepción General.

-¿Por qué? – el tono y la expresión imperturbable del rubio comenzaba a irritar a Ikki.

-Porque yo tengo derecho sobre esa mujer – señalo a Esmeralda con un movimiento de cabeza para que no quedará duda alguna sobre quien hablaba.

-Hasta donde se la princesa no esta comprometida con nadie.

-Aunque lo estuviera.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Ya lo verás General – un rayo cruzó el oscuro firmamento iluminando parcialmente el rostro de ambos.

-Duérmase Majestad – Shaka se puso de pie – Mañana será un día muy largo – tras decir aquello tomó el arco y flechas, y se alejo del fuego para refugiarse en la oscuridad, cerca de la entrada de la cueva.

-¿Y crees que puedo dormir siendo un prisionero? ¿Qué tal si intentas matarme mientras duermo?

-Si quisiera verte muerto no te habría salvado del Kraken.

-Eso fue antes de saber que tengo derecho a reclamar a tu princesa – si pensaba que iba a darle las gracias por haberlo salvado estaba equivocado.

-Eso no cambia nada – le dio la espalda e Ikki se quedo mudo de la sorpresa.

-Tratas de decirme que si ellos fallan a mi favor, ¿Tú lo aceptarás? – Shaka no respondió de inmediato, Ikki contemplo la silueta del general expectante.

-Si.

-¿No intentaras hacer nada?

-No – el peliazul se levantó y se acerco a él.

-Mientes – Shaka no se sorprendió al escuchar la voz del moreno a su lado.

-¿Por qué lo haría?

-Para hacer que me confié.

-Piensa lo que quieras – Ikki lo miró pero no fue capaz de ver su rostro, Shaka le daba la espalda.

-Ella no será la única persona a la que reclame – sabía que con sus siguientes palabras se estaba poniendo él solo la soga al cuello pero no le importó – También te reclamaré a ti General, mi hermano siente cierta admiración por ti, dentro de poco será su cumpleaños así que te entregaré a él como obsequio.

-Rey Ikki – el aludido lo miró esperando ver su ira estallar – Vaya a dormir, le doy mi palabra de que no lo mataré a traición.

La esfera de color vino flotó sobre la cabeza de DeathMask unos momentos antes de volver a la mano de esté.

-¿Lograste encontrar algo DeathMask? – preguntó Shiryu esperanzado en que la respuesta del hechicero fuera afirmativa pero el mago negó con la cabeza.

-No mi magia no es capaz de detectar la energía de nuestro rey, es como si su majestad no se encontrará en este mundo.

-¿Quiere decir que esta muerto? – preguntó uno de los soldados que estaban cerca del mago, Nachi, pero apenas termino de formular la pregunta el puño de Shiryu se estrello en su rostro tumbándolo del caballo – General Shiryu…

-No digas tonterías Nachi, el rey esta vivo y es nuestro deber encontrarlo ¿Quedó claro? – todos asintieron, Shiryu era capaz de inspirar tanto miedo como el mismo Ikki.

DeathMask lo contempló confundido, el rey siempre lo molestaba y aún así seguía siéndole fiel, si Shiryu quisiera podría destronarlo ya que más de la mitad de las trompas de Trel simpatizaban con él ¿Por qué se contentaba con ser un simple general?

Tenía frío, abrió los ojos y se levantó, Esmeralda dormía profundamente junto a la fogata cubierta con unas mantas y solo pudo pensar en lo maravilloso que sería si pudiera dormir a su lado.

-¿No puedes dormir? – miro hacia la entrada de la cueva, Shaka seguía haciendo guardia.

-No – reconoció sencillamente, no tenia ganas de pelear - ¿Falta mucho para el amanecer?

-Si – Ikki suspiro, pegó los brazos al pecho y se hizo un ovillo, en un intento por mantener un poco de calor - ¿Tienes frío? – Ikki asintió aunque sabía que él otro no lo miraba., cerró los ojos y trató de dormir de nueva cuenta y solo lo consiguió cuando algo cálido cubrió su cuerpo, no se molesto en ver de que se trataba estaba cansado.

Shaka apoyo la cabeza en la palma de su mano y contempló al rey de Trel, el rubio se había recostado a su lado para tratar de cubrir un poco el aire frío, viéndolo dormir de esa manera lucía como un niño pequeño e inocente, como para reafirmar sus imaginaciones el peliazul giró y se pego más a él en busca de calor, Shaka no se movió, Ikki no debía tener más de 15 años y ya se hacia cargo de todo un reino, tenía que ser bastante difícil para un niño como él.

Ese pensamiento lo hizo recordar las batallas que había librado en contra de él, Ikki no era un niño mentalmente había sido capaz de librar una guerra contra el reino de Andul y ganar, era muy decidido.

Al sentir que comenzaba a quedarse dormido se alejo del peliazul, en todo el tiempo que llevaba de vida nunca le había pasado algo como eso, el aura del chico era cálida tanto que llegó hasta él. Intento levantarse pero el moreno se pegó a él impidiéndoselo, Shaka se sintió algo frustrado pero se quedo quieto y suspiro, sería una larga noche.

***Continuará.


	5. Capitulo 5 Conversaciones

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, yo solo los tome prestados para poder crear esta historia.

Nota: Esta historia se la dedico a mi amiga Elhy, quien me devolvió las ganas de escribir.

Capitulo 5: Conversaciones

Esmeralda despertó y estuvo a punto de llamar a su doncella pero recordó lo que había sucedido.

-Aún cuando te acabas de despertar te ves hermosa – la chica giró y vio a Ikki quien la contemplaba con una sonrisa.

-No puedo decir lo mismo de ti – dijo y se alejo - ¿Hay algo para comer Shaka? – el rubio asintió.

-Fui a cazar temprano – aquello sorprendió a Ikki, no se había dado cuenta – Mire – extendió los brazos, cuatro conejos colgaban de sus manos, ya estaban limpios - ¿Cómo los prefiere?

-¡Estofado! – Shaka asintió y se acerco al fuego, Ikki contemplo los conejos y no pudo evitar pensar que era un desperdicio usarlos para estofado -¿Usted Majestad? – preguntó Shaka sorprendiéndolo - ¿Cómo los prefiere?

- No tienes porque ser amable con él – reclamó Esmeralda molesta.

-Te equivocas Esmeralda – sin saber por que la princesa se sonrojo con aquellas palabras – Tiene que ser amable con su futuro dueño - la chica abrió la boca ante aquellas palabras mirando a Ikki y a Shaka alternativamente, el rubio no dijo nada tan solo centró su atención en los conejos.

-No digas tonterías, Shaka jamás será tuyo, él me fue obsequiado por mi padre y nadie lo apartara de mí.

-No debe preocuparte eso, como te convertirás en la reina de Trel podrás seguir viéndolo.

-Eso jamás pasará – furiosa se sentó lo más lejos posible de él – Cuando los sabios te condenen estaré sentada en primera fila con una gran sonrisa.

-Te aseguro que tu sonrisa desaparecerá cuando gane tu mano.

-¿Qué dices?

-Basta los dos – ambos miraron al rubio quien aun sostenía un conejo en la mano – Dejen de actuar como niños – ante tales palabras los dos bajaron la mirada avergonzados – Aún no me ha dicho como desea su desayuno Majestad – Ikki miró a Esmeralda pero la chica ladeó la cabeza evitando su mirada.

-Asado – respondió abatido, le dolía la actitud de la chica para con él.

Los tres permanecieron en silencio mientras el aroma del conejo inundaba toda la cueva, Ikki miró a sus compañeros: Esmeralda se cepillaba el cabello, usando sus dedos; Shaka estaba sentado junto al fuego vigilando la comida, su expresión seria denotaba que todos sus sentidos estaban alerta, y a diferencia del día de ayer sus facciones denotaban cansancio, incluso una leve sombra negra había comenzado a formarse bajo sus ojos.

La guerra en la que se habían visto envueltos debió ser muy agotadora para él, de acuerdo a su informante Andul solo contaba con un general, por lo que toda la defensa del reino había caído sobre él y eso fue precisamente uno de los puntos que había jugado a favor de Trel, aunque debía admitir que fue difícil vencerlo, aun ahora dudaba que aquello fuera una victoria pues esta la obtuvieron cuando su espía consiguió la información de la amante del rey, "En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale" además había sido culpa del rey, él jamás le contaría algo tan importante a una mujer con la que compartía la cama. El sentir una pesada mirada sobre él lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos, Esmeralda lo miraba con furia.

-Shaka – el aludido la miró - ¿Hay fruta en este bosque?

-Cerca de aquí hay un manzano.

-Podrías, por favor, traerme algunas.

-Claro – la chica sonrió y le dio las gracias.

Una vez estuvieron solo encaró a su enemigo, Ikki ya había supuesto que aquel pedido era para sacar a Shaka de la cueva.

-Shaka es mío – Ikki frunció el entrecejo confundido, ¿A que venía aquello? – Ni se te ocurra tocarlo.

-¿Por qué haría algo como eso?

-No finjas inocencia, se que tu reino es un lugar siniestro donde los hombres tienen parejas hombres – el moreno abrió los ojos sorprendido, Esmeralda no era tan inocente – Y no permitiré que fijes tus ojos en él.

-Despreocúpate a mí solo me interesas tú.

-¡Entonces deja de mirarlo!

El sol continuaba su ascenso por el firmamento, Hyoga lo contemplo sin animo, todos en el barco estaban preocupados por la ausencia de la princesa y el general. Él aún no lograba entender por que Shaka se había lanzado al agua en ayuda de aquel hombre.

Se llevó la mano a la cara y tocó el moretón oscuro alrededor de su ojo, producto de una pelea que había sostenido contra Geki la noche anterior.

-Dejen de preocuparse por él – la voz de Geki había sobrepasado la de los demás, quienes comentaban su preocupación por el general – Él se lanzo porque quiso y no es necesario darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto, obviamente nuestro grandioso general es el espía - apenas terminó de hablar se lanzo sobre él y comenzó la pelea, misma que termino por la intervención de Orfeo.

Un dolor punzante en su mano lo saco de sus pensamientos, había apretando el puño tan fuerte que clavó las uñas en la palma hasta el punto de hacerla sangrar.

-Shaka no es un traidor – murmuro al aire.

-Todos sabemos eso.

-¡Orfeo! – Hyoga se giro sorprendido al escuchar la voz tras él – Quiero decir comandante Orfeo.

-Deberías ir con Camus para que te revise ese ojo.

-No quiero molestarlo, debe estar cansado – la verdad era que no quería ver a nadie.

-¿Qué ocurre Hyoga?

-¿Por qué saltó tras él, Orfeo? Es nuestro enemigo.

-El general siempre ha sido una persona muy reservada, nunca se sabe que es lo que esta pensando.

-Una cosa es ser reservado y otra hacer lo que hizo – Hyoga apartó la mirada.

-¿Y que fue lo que hizo?

-Fue a salvarlo, a intentar salvarlo todos sabemos que es imposible vencer al Kraken, aún para él.

-Entonces ¿Crees que están muertos?

-El Kraken es una criatura cuyo alimento es la vida de los seres que captura, así que pienso que Esmeralda y el rey de Trel están muerto y Shaka… todos sabemos que el general es inmortal lo que lo convierte en un excelente manjar para el Kraken – Orfeo asintió – El general sabía eso ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Por qué arriesgarse de esa manera por un enemigo?

-Entiendo – Orfeo se coloco a su lado y miró el horizonte – La pelea de anoche fue para convencerte a ti mismo de que Shaka no es un traidor – Hyoga lo miro sorprendido, Orfeo suspiro y se alejo.

-Comandante – Orfeo se detuvo - ¿Qué es lo piensas tú?

-Shaka jamás traicionaría a Andul – sin más se alejo dejando a un confundido Hyoga en la cubierta.

Camus contempló a su hermano, Hagen tenía los codos apoyados sobre el escritorio y el rostro oculto entre sus manos, nada de lo que decía parecía poder animarlo.

-Sabía que esto pasaría – Camus retuvo el suspiro que amenazo con salir de su boca, tras lo sucedido Hagen no había abierto la boca salvo para repetir una y otra vez el nombre de su hija, sabía que cuando la conmoción pasara lo primero que haría sería culpar a Shaka – Nunca debí confiar en él, ahora comprendo por que no pudo atrapar al espía.

Camus no dijo nada, Hyoga le había contado la conversación que sostuvo con Ikki en la que el peliazul había revelado la identidad del espía.

-¿Qué piensas de todo esto tío? – era obvio que el rubio tampoco creía lo que acababa de decir él mismo.

-No lo sé Hyoga, no puedo imaginar que motivo podría tener Milo para hacer algo así.

-¿Crees que debamos contárselo a mi padre?

-No de momento, pudiera ser que te haya mentido y Milo no este relacionado para nada.

-Y ¿si realmente es el espía?

-Lo vigilaremos, si descubrimos algo lo acusaremos – Hyoga asintió – Tenemos que ser cuidadoso ahora que Shaka no esta con nosotros.

-¿Lo vigilaremos solo nosotros?

-No, hablaremos con Orfeo.

No decir nada había sido su idea y ahora estaba considerando la situación.

-Te equivocas Hagen – el aludido no reaccionó como si no lo hubiera escuchado, pero Camus sabía que estaba fingiendo – Shaka es leal a Andul y lo sabes.

-¡Por su culpa mi hija a muerto!

-No estamos seguros de eso.

-No intentes consolarme Camus, nadie ha podido vencer al Kraken, ni siquiera Shaka.

-Pero logro escapar ¿Recuerdas?

-Lo consiguió únicamente porque es inmortal, Esmeralda no lo es.

-No pero recuerda las condiciones en las que estaba tras escapar del Kraken – Hagen apartó la mirada.

-Eso no cambia nada.

-Yo creo que sí hermano – Hagen lo miro, desde que se convirtió en rey Camus no había vuelto a llamarlo hermano – Puede que Shaka sea inmortal pero eso no es una fortaleza contra el Kraken sino una debilidad ya que ni siquiera contarías con el alivio de la muerte.

-Bien no es un traidor pero sigue siendo el responsable de la muerte de mi hija – obviamente Hagen estaba decidido a convertir a Shaka en el culpable de todo.

-Esmeralda lo siguió por su propia voluntad.

-¿Quieres decir que ella sola busco su muerte? – "Si" esa era la sincera respuesta de Camus pero se contuvo de hacerla publica.

-No ignoraba el peligro que habitaba en el lago – una forma sutil de decir que si.

-Mi Esmeralda – las lagrimas corrieron por el rostro del rey enternecieron a Camus.

-Anímate hermano recuerda que eres el rey y debes ser fuerte – Hagen lo miró con los ojos vidriosos por el llanto – Tenemos que confiar en ellos.

-Camus, encuéntrala hermano, por favor - el pelirrojo lo miro unos momentos antes de asentir.

-Lo intentaré pero tú debes salir de esta depresión y actuar como el rey que necesitamos ahora.

-Lo haré, al menos hasta que lleguemos al Santuario – Camus sonrió complacido.

Esmeralda e Ikki mantenía un duelo de miradas mientras desayunaban, Shaka parecía no darse cuenta de ello pese a estar sentado entre ambos.

"A sí que a Esmeralda le gusta este hombre" Ikki desvió la mirada hacia el rubio, ahora que sabía aquello los deseos de vencerlo incrementaron en su interior. Al ver la forma en que el moreno miraba a Shaka, Esmeralda quiso patearlo pero se contuvo, era una princesa y se comportaría como tal.

-¿Qué haremos Shaka?

-Salir de aquí.

-¿Sabes como? – la esperanza volvió a la chica al escuchar aquello, Ikki no lo admitiría pero él también se sintió aliviado.

-Caminaremos en dirección a la montaña.

-Pero Shaka la montaña aún esta habitada por criaturas oscuras, si nos acercamos podrían atacarnos.

-No se preocupe eso no pasará.

-Disculpen que lo diga pero ¿A que te refieres con caminar a la montaña?

-El bosque de la Corona funciona a la inversa – señalo la montaña con la cabeza – Si caminas hacia el norte irás al sur.

Una vez terminaron de desayunar comenzaron a preparar todo para partir, Esmeralda se dedico a cortar su vestido para poder moverse con mayor libertad, Shaka por otro lado preparaba sus armas, Ikki los contemplo en silencio, cuando el rubio giró hacia él se puso alerta, por lo que no pudo evitar dar un respingo cuando tocó sus piernas.

-Tranquilo solo quiero revisar tus heridas – sin darle tiempo para replicar le levanto el pantalón y examino las marcas que el Kraken le había dejado, el moreno gimió al sentir los fríos dedos del otro, parecía el toque de un muerto, Shaka lo notó y trato de hacer la revisión rápidamente, mientras duraba el examen Ikki lo miró aún no podía creer que aquel hombre fuera el legendario general.

En esta ocasión llevaba el cabello recogido en una trenza a la altura de la nuca, sin un solo cabello en la cara de tal forma que sus rasgos quedaban al descubierto, era un hombre atractivo seguramente popular entre las mujeres de su reino.

-¿Te duelen? – Ikki negó – Bien, creo que podrás caminar – quitó las cuerdas que limitaban sus piernas.

-No temes que intente escapar o que los ataque.

-Hay cosas peores en este bosque, tú serás la menor de mis preocupaciones.

Ni un solo rayo de sol traspasaba las copas de los árboles, concediéndole un ambiente deprimente al bosque pues el color que predominaba era el gris.

Ikki avanzaba adelante del grupo con paso firme, alerta ante cualquier posible peligro, Esmeralda iba tras él, se había colocado la capucha y su paso era lento, un poco más atrás estaba Shaka a veces se adelantaba a ellos y otras se atrasaba, vigilando.

-¿No podríamos detenernos a descansar unos momentos? – la voz de Esmeralda sonaba cansada.

-Me temo que no princesa, solo podemos avanzar con la luz del día – Shaka se acerco a ella y se arrodillo presentándole la espalda, Esmeralda subió – Podremos detenernos hasta el anochecer.

-¿Por qué? – a Ikki le molestaba ver a su futura esposa en la espalda del general.

-Este bosque esta encantado, en el día sus habitantes permanecen refugiados y en la noche salen a cazar.

-Vaya, si ese es el caso entonces no es tan peligroso.

-No es peligroso por que Shaka nos esta dirigiendo.

-Para empezar es su culpa que estemos aquí.

-¿Su culpa? Tú fuiste quien saltó al agua, si no fuera por Shaka el Kraken te hubiera devorado.

-Yo no pedí que me salvará – no toleraba estar en deuda con nadie.

-Dejen de perturbar al bosque – la voz de Shaka los hizo callar.

La marcha continuó sin contratiempos, comían la fruta de los árboles y la mayor parte de la conversación era entre Esmeralda y Shaka, aunque la chica era quien más hablaba, Ikki solo participaba cuando el rubio lo invitaba a la conversación ante la molestia de Esmeralda.

-Los reyes no deben atacar a personas inocentes por un capricho – comentó Esmeralda mientras discutían sobre las cualidades que debía tener un rey, el comentario tenia como blanco a Ikki.

-Tal vez pero un gobernante también debe tener diplomacia y tomar la mejor decisión para que su pueblo no resulte perjudicado – respondió Ikki, Esmeralda iba a protestar pero Shaka se adelanto.

-Yo pienso que un rey debe tratar de mantener la paz y ser justo.

-Estamos en el mundo real no en una utopia, General.

Esmeralda se apresuro a cambiar el tema excluyendo a Ikki de la conversación por lo que el peliazul se dedicó a contemplar a su alrededor.

-… entonces Aldebarán decidió que conseguiría ese árbol de navidad para mí – Ikki la miró, Esmeralda seguía en la espalda de Shaka, apretó los puños y los alcanzo - ¿Crees que volvamos a tener tiempos como aquellos?

-Desde luego que si princesa – Shaka miró a Ikki pero este apartó la mirada - ¿A usted le gusta la Navidad Majestad?

-No.

-¿Por qué no?

-No me interesan esa clase de cosas.

-Eso es muy triste – ambos hombres miraron a Esmeralda sorprendidos, era la primera vez que hablaba con Ikki sin un tono de reproche – ¿Entonces ese día para ti es como cualquier otro?

-Así es.

-¿No tienes a nadie con quien festejarlo?

-Tengo un hermano, él trata de involucrarme pero… - se encogió de hombros dando a entender que no lo había conseguido.

-Deberías intentar disfrutarlo verías que es divertido – Ikki se quedo mudo al ver que Esmeralda terminaba aquellas palabras con una sonrisa, la primera que le dedicaba.

-Tal vez lo haga – dijo el moreno mirándola, Esmeralda se sonrojo y apartó la mirada.

Cuando el sol comenzó a ocultarse Shaka optó por buscar un refugio, salieron del sendero que habían estado siguiendo y los condujo hasta una enorme cascada donde el agua corría de abajo hacia arriba. Treparon por uno de los costados hasta llegar a una abertura en la roca, Shaka fue el primero en entrar y los otros dos lo siguieron en silencio. Llegaron hasta una cueva tras la cascada, Shaka se arrodillo en el centro y trazo un símbolo en la tierra, una esfera de luz emergió de ella y se agrandó cubriendo todo el lugar.

-Enciendan una fogata, iré a buscar algo para cenar – cuando el rubio paso por un lado de Ikki esté lo sujeto del brazo con fuerza deteniéndolo.

-Estas usando mucha magia – el moreno sabía que la magia requería de mucha energía vital para su elaboración, también sabía que Shaka no era un mago sino un guerrero que poseía ciertos conocimientos, los suficientes para realizar hechizos sencillos así que seguramente la elaboración de estos debía costarle una buena cantidad de energía.

-No se preocupe Majestad, eso no me matará – sin darle tiempo a replicar se soltó y salió.

"¿Por qué te preocupas por él?" Ikki dudo antes de responder su pregunta "Por que solo él es capaz de sacarnos de aquí".

-Ikki – la voz de Esmeralda lo saco de sus pensamientos – Saca las mantas para que se vayan calentado – asintió y se acerco a ella.

Estando los dos solos pudo admirar a la chica con mayor detenimiento, incluso pudo detectar un suave aroma a vainilla, aspiro el aire y sonrió, ni con todo el ejercicio que habían hecho durante el día Esmeralda había perdido aquella deliciosa fragancia.

Shaka no tardo en volver, había capturado una buena cantidad de peces y cuatro ratas de campo, Esmeralda las contemplo con asco y dejo en claro que ella solo comería pescado.

Mientras la chica tomaba un baño Ikki avivaba el fuego y contemplaba al rubio desollar las ratas y limpiar el pescado; el moreno lo contempló tratando de ocultar su fascinación en una mueca de indiferencia, era la primera vez que le pasaba algo así. Apartó la mirada del rubio al darse cuenta que Esmeralda se acercaba a ellos, su cuerpo desnudo estaba completamente envuelto por la capa de Shaka.

El aroma a vainilla que había detectado con anterioridad, se intensifico con la presencia de la chica de un modo que Ikki casi podía saborearlo.

Colocaron el pescado junto al fuego y la carne de rata sobre una de las rocas que rodeaban la fogata, al cabo de unos momentos el olor de la comida hizo que el apetito de todos se abriera, Ikki y Esmeralda devoraron los pescados mientras Shaka comió la carne de rata con calma.

Al igual que la noche anterior, Esmeralda fue la primera en ir a dormir, Ikki la contemplo mientras se acomodaba entre las mantas, Shaka por otro lado estaba extendiendo su capa junto al fuego para que se secara, salvo por el ruido de la cascada y el crispar del fuego todo estaba sumido en el silencio. Una vez la rubia se quedo dormida el moreno apartó la mirada tan solo para encontrarse con la del rubio.

-Debería dormir Majestad – dijo el rubio apartando la mirada de él.

-Eso planeaba – Shaka asintió y movió el fuego - ¿Tu no duermes General?

-Lo haré después.

-¿Cuánto falta para que salgamos de aquí?

-Cuatro días – respondió sin mirarlo, aquello irritó a Ikki quien se puso de pie y se sentó junto a él.

-Mírame a los ojos cuando te hable – Shaka levantó la mirada – Mejor, ahora ¿Cuando salgamos del bosque donde estaremos?

-En el bosque Valar.

-¿Cerca del Santuario?

-Dije que te llevaríamos con ellos – el moreno sonrió.

-Saldrás perdiendo General, te lo aseguro.

-Hice una promesa y cumpliré con ella aunque los resultados que obtenga no sean los mejores.

-Serás un esclavo excelente.

-¿Te gusta tener esclavos?

-Soy un rey, es algo normal para mí – Shaka apartó la mirada - ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te molesta?

-¿Qué te hace pensar que tienes derecho sobre la vida de alguien?

-Soy el rey.

-Que respuesta tan vacía – el moreno frunció el entrecejo molesto.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – los ojos celestes de Shaka se clavaron en él.

-De acuerdo a tus palabras podría quedarme contigo como esclavo después de todo, tu posición y la mía en estos momentos es la del fuerte y el débil ¿no? - el tono de la voz del rubio asustó al moreno haciéndolo ponerse de pie.

-No digas tonterías, yo nunca sería el esclavo de nadie - no queriendo continuar con aquella discusión optó por acostarse pero no le dio la espalda al rubio, no le daría la oportunidad de que lo atacara y mucho menos con lo que acababa de decir.

***Continuará.


	6. Capitulo 6 Xilow

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, yo solo los tome prestados para poder crear esta historia.

Elhyam: Que gusto saber que te sigue gustando esta historia, después de todo es para ti.

JamirKusari: Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, espero te guste este capitulo y la historia no te aburra.

Capitulo 6: Xilow

Ikki no fue capaz de dormir tan solo se dedico a contemplar al rubio, si a esté le molesto su escrutinio no lo demostró, y si lo hubiera hecho no le habría importado.

-Dentro de poco amanecerá, será mejor que duermas un poco – el tono de Shaka era tranquilo y suave, Ikki descarto la idea de que fuera una forma sutil de decirle que dejara de mirarlo.

-Tengo frío - Shaka se puso de pie, se acerco a él y con un rápido movimiento se quito la capa y la colocó sobre él.

-Acércate más al fuego.

El moreno lo obedeció y se cubrió mejor con la capa, Esmeralda había dejado su aroma a vainilla en ella pero también detecto un ligero aroma a pino, de Shaka seguramente. Poco a poco aquél aroma y el calor que el rubio había dejado en su capa lo hicieron sumirse en un profundo sueño.

Un delicioso aroma a manzana lo saco de su descanso, abrió los ojos. Ya había amanecido y tanto Esmeralda como Shaka estaban desayunando.

-Tu desayuno esta listo, también hay agua caliente por si quisieres lavarte – Shaka colocó una enorme hoja con puré de manzana cerca de él.

Ikki lo miro ¿Por qué se preocupaba por él? Sin darle las gracias tomó la comida, si las cosas fueran al revés él hubiera mantenido al rubio atado todo el camino. Pese a sus pensamientos se alegraba de sobremanera que el rubio fuera de esa forma, con la libertad que le concedía había podido acercarse un poco a Esmeralda.

Poco antes de que el sol saliera ya se encontraban abandonando la cueva, Shaka se había detenido unos momentos a rellenar la cantimplora que traía mientras ellos lo esperaban, tenían que continuar con su viaje si es que querían salir de aquel lugar lo más pronto posible.

Retomaron el sendero del día anterior y avanzaron un buen tramo hasta que finalmente llegaron a un muro de piedras, las rocas se amontaban de tal forma que era imposible derribarlas para continuar, Shaka les indico que lo siguieran y rodearon el muro hasta llegar a un arco formado con ramas negras donde había algo escrito, Ikki entrecerró los ojos en un intento por leer lo que decía pero no reconoció el idioma.

-Cuando te miro me miras y cuando me mires lo sabrás – el moreno miró al rubio, Esmeralda también lo miraba – Es lo que dice la inscripción, no esta en un idioma diferente, esta al revés – Ikki se acerco un poco más y la miró con detenimiento, ¡Era cierto! Las letras estaban al revés, Esmeralda también lo notó.

-¿Qué significa? – preguntó Ikki mirándolo.

-Es una advertencia, esta parte del bosque se llama la Zona Ciega, una vez que lo atravesemos llegaremos a la mitad del camino.

-Bien, ¿Qué estamos esperando? – la sonrisa de Esmeralda desapareció al ver que Shaka no se movía - ¿Qué es lo que pasa Shaka?

-Yo iré adelante y no quiero que se aparten de mí – dicho esto Shaka atravesó el arco, Ikki y Esmeralda se vieron entre ellos para después ir tras el rubio.

El bosque de ese lado era diferente, no había un solo pedazo verde, era de color negro y café, todo estaba muerto, Ikki lo miró sorprendido.

Al principio el camino no fue tan pesado incluso pensaron que sería interesante contemplar un panorama diferente, tanto Esmeralda como Ikki se habían enfrascado en una conversación sobre los bosques de sus reinos, cual era el mas hermoso y cual tenía mayor numero de criaturas encantadas, al moreno le había sorprendido ver que Esmeralda no solo era bonita y valiente sino que tenía una mente cultivada y sus conversaciones no estaban vacías.

Conforme avanzaban sus ánimos fueron desapareciendo hasta que la comitiva quedo en silencio, el sol iba ascendiendo sobre ellos debido a que los árboles a su alrededor estaban secos no les cubrían los rayos y estos daban de lleno en ellos haciendo más difícil su avance. Cerca del mediodía surgió el primer inconveniente.

-Shaka, tengo sed.

-Tengo agua en la cantimplora – la chica sonrió y se acerco a él, Shaka no la abrió hasta que Ikki estuvo a su lado – Beban un poco, no tenemos mucha y aun falta un largo camino.

-Aún tengo sed Shaka – protesto la chica pero el aludido tan solo continuó avanzando – No me ignores, te exijo que me dejes beber lo suficiente para calmar mi sed – Ikki la contempló asombrado, estaba actuando como una niña mimada.

-Falta mucho para llegar a una fuente de agua que podamos beber princesa – la chica lo miró con odio pero no protesto, Ikki se mantuvo aparte, era como si estuviera viendo a otra persona diferente.

Cada paso que daban era una verdadera tortura, se estaban deshidratando, pese a las suplicas de Esmeralda por agua Shaka se empeñaba en racionalizarla, y solo los dejaba beber cada cierto tiempo. Ikki lo comprendía, el camino ante ellos estaba completamente seco, no podrían obtener agua de ningún lugar.

La única comida que tuvieron ese día fue la carne de rata que había sobrado de la cena y que Shaka había guardado, pese al asco que Esmeralda había mostrado la noche anterior esta vez no protesto, Ikki también comió animadamente, a él no le daba asco había comido otras cosas peores. Fuera de eso no comieron nada más, Shaka avanzaba sin detenerse y a ellos no les quedaba más remedio que seguirlos por lo que no habían podido descansar.

La zona ciega se le antojo a Ikki un lugar horrible, el único vestigio de vida en aquel lugar parecían ser ellos, los árboles marchitos que los rodeaban ni siquiera crujían y el aire se sentía enrarecido de tal modo que todo estaba sumido en un profundo silencio.

-¿Cuándo saldremos de este lugar General? – el moreno comenzaba a desesperarse, quería salir lo antes posible.

-Hoy mismo – le respondió el rubio antes de agacharse para examinar el camino, Ikki lo imitó pero no fue capaz de ver nada, en opinión de Ikki, Shaka era tan raro como ese bosque.

La noche estaba a punto de caer pero Shaka no dio señal alguna de que planeará detenerse.

-Oye General ¿No habías dicho que solo podíamos viajar de noche? – el rubio no lo miró – Te estoy hablando – lo sujeto del brazo obligándolo a verlo – Falta poco para que anochezca, ¿No deberíamos estar buscando un refugio?

-¡Ah! – el grito de Esmeralda los hizo girar la cabeza preocupados pero se relajaron al ver que la chica tan solo había tropezado.

-Acampemos Shaka, ya no puedo caminar más – el aludido se acerco a ella y se coloco de espaldas para que la chica subiera.

-No nos detendremos esta noche, continuaremos avanzando.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó Esmeralda mientras le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos.

-Porque no podemos quedarnos a descansar en este lugar.

Esmeralda ya no protesto, después de todo ahora la cargaría no tendría que caminar, Ikki tampoco lo hizo comenzaba a sospechar que algo no iba bien y si el rubio no quería detenerse por algo sería.

La luna ocupo su lugar en el oscuro firmamento sustituyendo con sus pálidos rayos los brillantes del sol, el bosque por el que avanzaban comenzó a lucir terrorífico y algo parecido a ojos comenzaron a brotar en los árboles, el sonido de risas llegó hasta ellos, Esmeralda se aferro a Shaka asustada e Ikki también se acerco a él pero con la intención de cuidar a la chica. Al cabo de unos momentos las risas desaparecieron y fueron sustituidas por llantos, era el lamento de unos niños, Ikki miró en todas direcciones buscándolos.

-No se preocupe Majestad, no hay niños en este lugar – el peliazul miró a Shaka - ¿Era eso lo que estaba buscando, no es así? – Ikki asintió – No hay nadie más aparte de nosotros en este bosque, te lo aseguro.

Conforme avanzaba la noche el bosque iba sumiéndose en la oscuridad haciendo que en algunas ocasiones fuera casi imposible ver por donde iban, Ikki había sugerido encender una antorcha pero el rubio se había negado.

-¿Por qué no?

-Créeme es mejor que no enciendas nada.

-¿Por qué? – Shaka lo miró, sus ojos brillaban de color blanco con aquella parcial oscuridad.

-Nos están siguiendo – Ikki se quedo estático ante aquella revelación, estuvo a punto de voltear pero el rubio se lo impidió – No los veas, continua avanzando – obedeció pero miró al otro esperando una explicación – Esta parte del bosque es el hogar de los xilow, criaturas parecidas a lagartos solo que más grandes, mucho más grandes, devoran todo lo que se encuentra a su paso y detestan el agua.

"Ahora entiendo porque todo esta seco" pensó Ikki mirando a su alrededor.

-¿Por qué no nos han atacado?

-Los xilow solo atacan cuando su presa los mira a los ojos directamente.

-¿Quieres decir que si no los vemos entonces no nos atacarán? – Shaka asintió – Vaya, que criaturas tan extrañas.

-Todas las criaturas que habitan este lugar fueron humanos alguna vez, los xilow eran magos que se dejaban llevar por las apariencias, por eso fueron convertidos en criaturas casi ciegas.

-Sabes muchas cosas de este lugar ¿no?

-Ya he estado aquí antes.

-Entiendo – Ikki miró al frente, un millón de preguntas circulaban por su cabeza.

¿Quién era Shaka realmente? ¿Cómo es que sabía tanto de ese lugar? Y sobre todo ¿Por qué se sentía bien al estar a su lado?

Avanzaron en silencio, al saber que alguien los seguía tan de cerca hizo que la tensión de Ikki aumentará y ahora era capaz de captar todos los sonidos de sus perseguidores eran tan claros que no entendía como no los había notado antes, "Si intentan acercarse a Esmeralda les cortaré la cabeza"

-Dentro de poco saldremos de aquí – la voz de Shaka lo saco de sus pensamientos – Una vez abandonemos este lugar encontraremos un río, en el centro hay una pequeña isla es un lugar seguro, si logramos llegar a él estaremos a salvo el resto de la noche.

-Bien – la idea de nadar no lo atraía en lo más mínimo tras lo sucedido con el Kraken pero si no le quedaba otra opción entonces lo haría.

Uno de los xilow estaba hambriento, su manada y él habían detectado el olor a carne fresca desde hacia tiempo pero estos invasores no habían volteado a verlos ni una sola vez sin importar cuanto ruido habían hecho, y el hambre comenzaba a embargarlo, gruño molesto y se acerco más, tanto que sus bigotes rozaron la pierna de uno de ellos.

Ikki sintió a la criatura cerca de su pierna, miró al rubio y esté asintió ya había notado que un xilow trataba de provocarlos.

-Ya falta poco – le dijo en un intento por animarlo.

Esmeralda abrió los ojos lentamente saliendo de su sueño, rodeó a Shaka con más fuerza y sonrió.

-Princesa – dijo apenas sintió que la chica había despertado – Por favor no voltee para atrás pase lo que pase – la chica asintió al escuchar la orden directa del rubio.

-¿Ha ocurrido algo? – preguntó asustada.

-Nos están siguiendo – respondió Ikki adelantándose a Shaka, la rubia miró al moreno asustada – Pero no debes preocuparte Esmeralda solo nos atacaran si los vemos de frente.

El olor del agua llegó hasta ellos indicándoles que dentro de poco llegaría a su refugio, donde podrían dormir, Esmeralda bajo de la espalda del rubio.

Cuando los pies de la chica tocaron el suelo algo la rozo y volteó para ver de que se trataba, fue todo lo que los xilow necesitaron la enorme manada de 14 lagartos se abalanzaron sobre ellos, Shaka se colocó frente a ellos gritándoles que corrieran al río; Ikki sujeto a Esmeralda del brazo jalándola, los chillidos de las criaturas resonaban por todas partes, escucharon la batalla que el rubio estaba librando tras ellos e Ikki tan solo rogó por que nada le pasará al General.

Al llegar a la orilla del río un xilow los esperaba, Ikki pudo ver la apariencia de aquellas criaturas con claridad, tal y como Shaka había dicho eran muy parecidos a los lagartos solo que más grandes, tenían la piel negra y unos grandes ojos rojos sin pupilas, las fosas de sus narices eran grandes y una hilera de afilados dientes se mostraba en sus mandíbulas; el peliazul tomó la espada corta que el rubio le había prestado hacia unos momentos y decapito a la criatura con un rápido movimiento y arrojo a la chica al agua indicándole que hacer mientras aniquilaba a otros dos lagartos que acechaban, eran rápidos y por cada uno que mataba otros tres ocupaban su lugar, pronto el camino al río ya estaba completamente bloqueado pero logró distinguir la figura de la chica llegando a la isla.

-¡Cuidado! – el grito lo hizo voltear y se encontró contemplando las fauces abiertas de un xilow a escasos centímetros de su cara, sintió un profundo dolor y después su sangre manchando su rostro incluso probó su sabor metálico - ¡Levántate, rápido! – la voz de Shaka sonó cerca de él trayéndolo a la realidad, las fauces del lagarto se habían cerrado alrededor del brazo del rubio, la sangre que bañaba su rostro era de Shaka.

Tembloroso se apartó y contempló al rubio decapitar a aquella criatura con su mano ilesa, las fauces se abrieron liberando su brazo, Shaka se apartó y lo obligó a correr hacia el río. El agua estaba fría pero era preferible a morir devorados por esas criaturas que los contemplaban furiosas desde la orilla emitiendo un chillido de lamentación por la perdida de su cena.

Ikki fue el primero en llegar, Esmeralda lo ayudo a salir del agua, apenas estuvo fuera el moreno se giró para ayudar a Shaka, al ver al rubio en la isla Esmeralda se arrojo sobre él y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Lo siento mucho Shaka yo…

-No te preocupes… no pasa nada…

El peliazul no estaba de acuerdo y menos al contemplar la herida en el brazo del general, los dientes del xilow lo habían atravesado de lado a lado y la sangre mandaba de aquellos orificios como si se tratara de agua; se acerco a ellos y sin miramientos apartó a la chica y se arrodilló a su lado, Esmeralda se colocó cerca de él pero Ikki tan solo la ignoró, rompió la manga de la túnica del rubio dejando al descubierto la herida, Shaka no se quejo ni se apartó tan solo lo contemplaba con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada.

-No toques a Shaka – reclamó Esmeralda molesta mientras trataba de apartarlo.

-Si tanto te preocupa mantente apartada mientras curó su herida – la chica lo miró incrédula y guardo silencio y miro a los dos hombres.

Ikki rompió un trozo de su tunica y la sumergió en el río, limpió la herida en el brazo del rubio con cuidado, le habría gustado poder calentar un poco el agua pero no había nada en aquella isla para quemar; se aseguro de limpiar toda la sangre y extrajo la saliva del xilow de las heridas; rompió otro trozo de su túnica y procedió a vendarlo.

-Con eso bastara, mañana que dispongamos de fuego y hierbas te curaré apropiadamente – dijo con una sonrisa levantando la mirada para verlo, Shaka también lo miraba y por algún motivo desconocido se sonrojo y soltó el brazo del rubio, fue hasta ese momento que registro lo agradable que había sido tocarlo.

-Gracias – la voz de Shaka fue apenas un susurro pero Ikki alcanzo a escucharlo, lo miró pero este contemplaba la herida que había vendado.

-De nada.

-No seas ingenuo – reclamó Esmeralda molesta mientras rodeaba al rubio con sus brazos – Shaka no necesita tu ayuda.

El moreno no dijo nada, cuando se enojaba Esmeralda se veía hermosa, pero no le agradaba verla abrazando al general, ella solo debía abrazarlo a él.

-Seguro – se levantó y se alejo dejando a los dos rubios solos, la chica lloraba y decía algo mientras que Shaka la miraba sin decir nada, Ikki añoro a su hermano.

No fue una buena noche para ninguno, con la ropa mojada, ceñida al cuerpo, la noche fría, sin fogata y con los xilow vigilándolos les fue difícil poder descansar tranquilamente, pero al final se rindieron, Esmeralda fue la primera, se recostó junto al rubio y lo tomó de la mano, Ikki apartó la mirada.

-¿Cómo esta tu herida? – Shaka lo miro.

-Ya no siento dolor – Ikki sonrió.

-Me alegro, espera a que mañana encuentre las hierbas adecuadas te sentirás mucho mejor.

-Te lo agradezco – el peliazul lo miró pero Shaka miraba el cielo, su expresión no había cambiado.

Ikki lo contemplo un buen rato, aquel hombre le intrigaba, era fuerte pero también era extraño, su expresión seria no demostraba nada, lo único que parecía ser capaz de demostrar era dolor, lo había visto hacer una mueca cuando el xilow aprisionó su brazo pero fuera de eso su rostro era una mascara de indiferencia, incluso sus sonrisas estaban vacías más bien parecían respuestas ensayadas.

-¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó Shaka sin mirarlo.

-No.

-Entonces ¿Por qué me miras?

-¿Te molesta?

-No, solo era una pregunta.

-A ti no te molesta nada ¿verdad General? – Shaka parpadeo, aparto su atención del firmamento y lo miró.

-¿Por qué debería?

-Es normal molestarse con la gente que invade tu espacio personal.

-Entiendo – volvió a mirar el cielo a su lado Esmeralda murmuro algo y continuó durmiendo.

-La has entrenado bien – dijo Ikki mirando a Esmeralda – Será una Reina excelente.

-Espero que lo sea - comentó Shaka sin mirarlo.

-La cuidaré mucho – el rubio apartó la mirada del cielo y la fijo en él.

-¿Por qué te has empeñado en hacer todo para tener a la princesa?

-Porque la amo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Lo se por que… solo lo se.

-Que extraño.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso nunca has amado a alguien?

-No lo recuerdo – Ikki lo miró confundido.

-¿Cómo que no lo recuerdas? Esas cosas no se olvidan – Shaka lo miro sin decir nada por lo que continuó – Tu primer beso, sus ojos, su sonrisa ¿Cómo se pueden olvidar los detalles de la persona a la que amas?

-Mi primer beso… - murmuro Shaka apartando la mirada y fijándola en los xilow que le mostraban los dientes desde la orilla – Creo que lo recuerdo.

-¿Has besado a alguien? – preguntó el moreno sorprendido, por alguna razón había pensado que el rubio nunca había tenido contacto con nadie considerando su personalidad, pero ahora que le decía aquello recapacito en sus observaciones, con la apariencia que tenía obviamente era un buen partido.

-No, ella me beso, recuerdo que era de noche, llovía, estaba en el bosque sentado bajo un cerezo, no había aldeas cerca.

-Recuerdas puros detalles sin importancia General – comentó el moreno en son de burla pero él otro no lo estaba escuchando.

-La persona que me beso no tenía más de 3 años – la mirada de Shaka paso de los xilow al río, Ikki pudo ver el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por recordar lo sucedido – Llevaba un traje de color azul y tenía el cabello café.

-¿Te gustaba? - preguntó Ikki viéndolo directamente en busca de alguna reacción en el rostro del rubio.

-Ni siquiera sabía quien era – no hubo reacción, Shaka parecía ser imperturbable.

-Y ¿Cómo fue? – Ikki no sabía por que estaba preguntando aquello pero quería saber, aún estaba sorprendido de que alguien le hubiera robado un beso a este hombre.

-¿Qué cosa?

-El beso.

-Húmedo y salado – la rápida respuesta del general sorprendió al otro pero cuando comprendió lo que dijo sonrió sin dejar de mirarlo.

- No eres nada romántico.

-Así fue.

-¿No sentiste nada?

-¿Qué se supone debía sentir?

-Mariposas en el estomago, latidos acelerados de tu corazón, asco ¡Cualquier cosa! – Shaka medito aquellas palabras y luego se encogió de hombros.

-Me sorprendí – respondió al final.

-Supongo que eso es algo, y después de besarte ¿Qué hizo?

-Sonrió y se marcho.

-¿Sin decir nada?

-No lo sé, es un recuerdo my vago de hace quince años… creo

-Vaya si fue hace mucho - Ikki apartó la mirada del rubio y se dedicó a pensar en sus palabras, si había sucedido hacia quince años Shaka también debió ser un niño, pero si él otro tenía tres años era sorprendente que se hubiera sentido interesado por besar a otra persona.

Shaka no dijo nada, estaba recordando aquel suceso, Ikki aprovecho su distracción para acercarse, lo sujeto por la barbilla, el rubio lo miró pero no se apartó.

"¿Qué estoy haciendo?" pese a las dudas que se presentaban en la cabeza del peliazul se acerco más con la intención de besarlo, pero cuando sus labios estaban a punto de unirse se escucho un fuerte chasquido de agua, Shaka giro la cabeza para ver que había pasado, uno de los xilow había intentado meterse al río y ahora chillaba por volver a tierra firme, finalmente lo consiguió y se sacudió el agua.

El encanto se había roto, Ikki no volvió acercarse y Shaka parecía no haberse dado cuenta de lo que estuvo a punto de suceder.

"¿Qué estabas a punto de hacer Ikki?" pensó mientras se giraba y recostaba en la tierra sin importarle lo mojado que estaba, había estado a punto de besar al rubio, pero ¿Por qué?

***Continuará.


	7. Capitulo 7 Acertijos y Serpientes

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, yo solo los tome prestados para poder crear esta historia.

Nota: Esta historia se la dedico a mi amiga Elhy, quien me devolvió las ganas de escribir.

Elhy: Muchas gracias por tus comentarios amiga, me alegra que te guste la historia, aquí te dejo este nuevo capitulo que espero te guste mucho. Me encantó el dibujo de Shaka, es precioso amiga.

Miguel: Me da gusto que te haya gustado, espero que no te decepcione, siempre me han gustado las historias épicas y pues este es mi intento de una. Si Shaka es algo inexpresivo pero todo tiene una razón, ya verás. Muchas gracias por tus palabras.

Capitulo 7: Acertijos y Serpientes

Apenas amaneció cruzaron el rió, una vez en la otra orilla encendieron una fogata para poner a secar la ropa; Esmeralda como siempre uso la capa de Shaka para cubrirse mientras que ellos tan solo se quedaron con los pantalones cortos que usaban debajo.

Cuando Shaka dejo el campamento para buscar algo de que pudiera servir como desayuno, Ikki trato de no mirarlo, no lograba comprender que era lo que había pasado por su cabeza la noche anterior, ¡Había estado a punto de besar a ese hombre! Al no poder entender que había pasado culpo al cansancio.

"Eso debió ser" se dijo removiendo el fuego, tan concentrado estaba en sus pensamientos que no notó la mirada de Esmeralda.

-Ikki – el aludido no respondió por lo que ella se acerco a él – Ikki – al sentir la mano de la chica en su hombro la miró.

-Esmeralda ¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada solo me preguntaba si te encuentras bien, te he notado un poco distraído desde la mañana.

-Estoy bien no te preocupes – apenas podía creer que la chica se preocupará, tal vez estaba soñando.

-Me alegro – Esmeralda apartó la mirada – Quería darte las gracias por protegerme de los xilow.

-No tienes que hacerlo, en parte es mi culpa que estemos aquí.

-Tienes razón en eso – la platica termino con aquel dialogo.

Ikki no hizo nada para retomarlo, estaba confundido por lo sucedido con Shaka la noche anterior ¿Qué se había apoderado de él para intentar besarlo? A él le gustaba Esmeralda, estaba muy seguro de eso.

-Shaka – al escuchar aquel nombre Ikki se estremeció, tomo una fuerte bocanada de aire antes de girarse y enfrentar al rubio sin embargo este lo ignoro y comenzó a preparar el desayuno.

"Tal vez no le importó" aquel pensamiento no le causo el alivio que buscaba, al contrario solo lo hizo enojar ¿Cómo podía estar tranquilo después de que casi lo había besado? Shaka no lucía como un hombre que se sintiera atraído por otro hombre, ni siquiera parecía sentirse atraído por las mujeres.

-Me encantaría salir de este lugar de una buena vez – comentó Esmeralda - ¿Cuánto falta Shaka?

-Si todo marcha bien, dos días – un gemido escapo de los labios de la chica.

-¿Cómo es el camino que nos falta?

-Por el momento es un camino normal, un bosque como cualquier otro, por la tarde ya nos encontraremos frente a la entrada del Laberinto.

-¿Laberinto? – preguntó Esmeralda alarmada, nadie le había dicho nada sobre un laberinto.

-Así es – Shaka coloco en el fuego los conejos para que se asarán – El bosque esta rodeado por un enorme laberinto, y no es como el laberinto del Bosque de Plata cuya finalidad es impedir que alguien entre al reino, esté laberinto deja entrar a los intrusos fácilmente pero se esmera en impedirles salir.

-Su finalidad es mantenernos atrapados – concluyo Ikki.

-Correcto.

-¿Cómo lo atravesaremos? – preguntó al cabo de unos momentos.

-Será fácil – la esperanza volvió a embargar a Esmeralda – Tú ya lograste salir una vez ¿Verdad Shaka?

-El laberinto cambia constantemente, nunca es el mismo – respondió el aludido.

-Todos los laberintos tienen un truco – Ikki tomó una rama y trazo algo en la tierra, Esmeralda lo miró intrigada, Shaka tan solo aparto la mirada de los conejos un momento para después regresarla a ellos.

-Es el laberinto del bosque de plata – comentó el rubio para que Esmeralda supiera lo que estaba viendo.

-Así es – Ikki concluyó el dibujo y trazó una línea hasta atravesar todo el lugar – En el laberinto de plata se debe seguir una secuencia de tres y con ello se llega a la salida – la línea que Ikki estaba dibujando llegó hasta el otro extremo, Esmeralda lo contempló asombrada.

-Yo conozco el camino correcto pero aún así… es impresionante – una sonrisa se formo en los labios de Ikki ante el elogio de Esmeralda.

-La secuencia del laberinto de la corona la da un acertijo – comentó Shaka.

-¿Un acertijo? – preguntó el moreno preocupado, él no era bueno con los acertijos.

-Así es, tenemos que resolverlo correctamente si queremos salir.

-Entonces saldremos rápidamente – Esmeralda se sentó junto al rubio – Shaka es muy bueno para los acertijos.

El aludido no dijo nada e Ikki tampoco "¿Para que cosa no es bueno?" se pregunto el peliazul al tiempo que él también se sentaba; comieron en silencio.

Dedicaron casi toda la mañana para descansar un poco, después de todo el día anterior no habían podido dormir casi nada, era necesario que se recobraran si quería enfrentarse al laberinto. Mientras Esmeralda se bañaba Shaka se dedico a dormitar recargado en un árbol e Ikki se alejo del campamento.

Ikki estaba decidido a cumplir con su palabra por lo que anduvo por los alrededores del campamento en busca de alguna planta que pudiera usar para curar al rubio, Shaka no había dicho nada de su herida pero mientras desayunaban había podido ver que el vendaje que había colocado en su brazo la noche anterior estaba manchado de sangre.

Tras una larga búsqueda localizó la planta Grel; una vez hacia tiempo Shiryu la había usado con él cuando una anguila terrestre lo mordió, la herida curo rápidamente e incluso desapareció la cicatriz que normalmente quedaba tras el ataque de esas criaturas ponzoñosas.

Cortó algunas, cuidando de no maltratarlas y regresó al campamento, Esmeralda estaba junto al lago usando el agua como espejo para arreglarse, Shaka, por otro lado, permanecía tumbado de espaldas sobre la hierba con los brazos tras la cabeza y una rodilla flexionada, sus celestes pupilas estaban fijas en el cielo donde esponjosas nubes blancas danzaban en forma de borregos.

El moreno se acerco al lago para comenzar a preparar la medicina, tal vez no fuera bueno con los libros pero había aprendido a preparar medicinas de las plantas, comenzó por lavar las hojas, tenía que asegurarse de que estuvieran limpias pues la medicina que prepararía era muy delicada y no podía ser mezclada con nada más, satisfecho procedió a aplastar las hojas hasta formar una pasta de color verde la colocó toda sobre una piedra y se acerco a la fogata para acercarla al fuego, ninguno de sus "compañeros" se intereso por lo que hacia de modo que pudo trabajar libremente.

De acuerdo con Shaka faltaba enfrentar el laberinto, Ikki no tenía miedo había enfrentado toda clase de situaciones, Trel era un reino rodeado de peligros y como rey su deber era proteger a su gente por lo que estaba acostumbrado a pelear así que enfrentar algo desconocido no le preocupa pero, miró sobre su hombro Esmeralda, la chica sabía pelear pero a veces se acobardaba era normal después de todo era una princesa y no estaba acostumbrada a esa clase de cosas; Shaka, de los tres era quien tenía más probabilidades de salir con vida pero, la verdad, el rubio le preocupaba más que Esmeralda.

Desde que había comenzado aquella aventura no lo había visto dormir ni una sola vez, "Yo descansaré después" era todo lo que decía pero no había visto que lo hiciera, además estaba el asunto de la magia había estado usando demasiados hechizos, admitía que para no ser un mago era bastante bueno pero no contaba con la preparación adecuada por lo que dudaba que se encontrará bien.

Cuando el ungüento comenzó a hervir lo alejo del fuego y lo cubrió con las hojas que no había triturado, cortó un nuevo trozo de su camisa y la colocó en el agua que estaba hirviendo, necesitaba que estuviera limpia.

Alguien se coloco a su lado, el suave aroma a vainilla de Esmeralda le llegó a la nariz, levantó la cabeza y vio como la chica, aún cubierta por la capa de Shaka, tomaba su vestido y se alejaba para cambiarse tras unos árboles, Ikki apartó la mirada temiendo que la chica lo acusará de pervertido, su vista reparo en la ropa frente a él, la de Shaka, sus pantalones negros, su túnica del mismo color con bordados azules, la camisa blanca, que él había roto de la manga y sus desgastadas botas color negro, también estaban sus muñequeras y el collar de cuero de donde prendía un dije con forma de molécula de nieve, frunció el entrecejo era la primera vez que lo veía, desvió la mirada hacia el dueño pero Shaka continuaba tumbado con la vista en el cielo, tomó el collar y lo examino, el dije se sentía frío como si fuera nieve de verdad lo acarició con los dedos maravillado ante los detalles tan perfectamente definidos.

-¿Es bonito verdad? –se sobresalto pero tan solo se trataba de Esmeralda, la chica ya se había vestido.

-Si – reconoció Ikki, el dije era magnifico.

-Lo hizo mi tío Camus –tomó el collar de las manos del moreno – Fue un regalo de cumpleaños.

-Le quedo muy bien – reconoció volviendo su atención a la tela que estaba hirviendo, le sorprendía ver lo fácil que aquella piedra se calentaba.

-A Shaka le fascino cuando mi tío se lo regalo.

-Imagino – sacó el trozo de tela, tomó el agua y el ungüento – Con permiso – sin más se alejo de la chica y se acerco a donde estaba el rubio, Shaka desvió la mirada del cielo y contempló al moreno.

-¿Ocurre algo Majestad? – Ikki se arrodilló a su lado para dejar las cosas en el suelo.

-Deja que te revise la herida – sin darle tiempo para responder tomó el brazo herido por la muñeca, Shaka no se movió tan solo lo miró, esto y la posición e que se encontraban: él arrodillado y el rubio acostado comenzó a poner nervioso a Ikki.

"¿Qué es lo que pasa conmigo?" Ikki suspiro y miró a Shaka.

-Podrías levantarte General, no pudo curarte así – él otro pareció dudar pero al final se levantó hasta quedar sentado.

-¿Así esta bien? – el moreno asintió.

Ikki retiró el vendaje con cuidado pero su expresión se tornó seria al ver el aspecto de la mordida, todo el brazo del rubio había adquirido un tono rojizo, las venas se marcaban con claridad con un fuerte tono morado y las perforaciones que le habían hecho los dientes del xilow lucían blancas, la sangre continuaba brotando junto con una pus amarilla.

-Ayer tan solo era una mordida – tocó las heridas y Shaka soltó un débil gemido - ¿Te duele?

-Es tolerable mientras no la toques.

-Luce horrible.

-Cuando lleguemos al Santuario le pediré a la Reina Atenea que la revise.

-¡No puedes esperar tanto! ¿Por qué no habías dicho nada?

-No me había dado cuenta.

-Pero si tiene un aspecto terrible, apenas si te toque te molesto – Shaka miró su brazo.

-Estoy acostumbrado al dolor - a Ikki no le cupo la menor duda de eso, la herida en su brazo era horrible más sin embargo no se había quejado, dudaba que el ungüento fuera a ser útil para sanarlo.

-No creo que la medicina que preparé funcione, ¿Sabes que nos puede ayudar a curarlo? – Shaka negó con la cabeza – Pero dijiste que habías estado aquí con anterioridad.

-Si, pero la vez anterior no me mordieron – Ikki sintió un aguijonazo de culpa por lo que opto por cambiar de tema, tomó el ungüento y el agua para acercarlos más al rubio.

-No creo que te cure pero al menos disminuirá el dolor – lavó la herida tratando de no lastimarlo, quitó la sangre y la pus y colocó la pasta verde donde estaba la mordida para después extenderla por el brazo.

Shaka miró a Ikki mientras lo curaba, el moreno trataba de hacerlo con cuidado evitando tocarlo demasiado, el rubio bajo la cabeza dejando que los mechones de su cabello le cubrieran el rostro al tiempo que apretaba su mano sana y los labios para evitar gritar.

Dolía, esa era la verdad pero estaba acostumbrado al dolor a lo que no estaba acostumbrado era a que alguien lo curara, siempre dejaba que sus heridas se curarán solas no necesitaba ninguna clase de atención.

Pese a su inmortalidad no era inmune del todo a las enfermedades y a los venenos, una vez hacia treinta años habían intentado envenenarlo, lo único que consiguieron fue que pasara un mes con una fuerte fiebre que le produjo alucinaciones durante una semana y lo debilito tanto que ni siquiera era capaz de sostener su claymore, ni con ambas manos.

Así era como él funcionaba, nunca reparaba en sus heridas, nadie lo hacía, nunca antes nadie se había interesado en curarlo y ahora Ikki lo hacía y con ello ahora sabía que cuando curaban una herida esta era más dolorosa.

Una vez Ikki terminó de aplicar el ungüento procedió a vendarlo asegurándose de dejarla lo suficientemente ajustada.

-Listo ¿Aún te duele? – Shaka estuvo a punto de responder que Si pero al ver la cara de aquel niño se contuvo.

-Ya casi no.

-Bien, guardaré el resto para más tarde – Shaka lo vio alejarse, acababa de mentir y no entendía por que.

La entrada al laberinto no era como la de la zona ciega, esta era una cueva incluso les hubiera pasado desapercibida si Shaka no los hubiera guiado.

-Más bien parece la cueva de un oso – comentó Ikki mientras la contemplaba.

-No hay osos en este bosque – Shaka se acerco a la entrada y apartó el musgo que se había formado sobre una de las piedras de la entrada, una inscripción quedo a la vista de todos, esta vez Ikki no tuvo problemas para leerla, también estaba al revés.

-Una Hoja, Dos Hojas, Un árbol Doble – leyó Ikki para después mirar al rubio.

-Es un acertijo – respondió esté.

-Me doy cuenta General pero ¿Qué significa? – Esmeralda también se acerco para poder leerlo.

-Parece más una canción – dijo mientras acariciaba las letras, ambos hombres se acercaron a ella, Ikki frunció el entrecejo meditando en las palabras de la rubia, Shaka tan solo sonrió.

-El Texto de Len – Esmeralda lo miró confundida antes de comprender a lo que se refería.

-Es una de las canciones de la sirena – Shaka asintió la chica brinco emocionada y abrazó al rubio ante la mirada molesta del moreno.

-¿A que se refieren?

-¿Nunca has leído el texto de Len? – preguntó Esmeralda asombrada.

-No – "Nunca he leído ningún libro" pensó Ikki con fastidio.

-¿Acaso no tienes biblioteca en tu palacio? – la pregunta mordaz de la chica no sorprendió a Ikki, comenzaba acostumbrarse a su comportamiento.

-Si tengo, pero no he podido leer todos los libros que hay en ella, he tenido otras cosas que hacer – vio como la chica planeaba decir algo más y se preparo para el ataque pero este nunca llego, Shaka se adelantó.

-El texto de Len narra la historia de una niña que sufre por que su padre es el sabio más reconocido de su aldea, ella sabe que algún día tendrá que ocupar su puesto pero por más que se esfuerza no es capaz de comprender nada, así que decide emprender un viaje con la finalidad de encontrar a alguien que pueda ayudarla, su búsqueda termina conduciéndola hasta el lago del tiempo donde se encuentra con la criatura más sabia del mundo: la sirena Titis, Len le cuenta su problema: el miedo que siente de poder defraudar a su padre, su frustración al no ser capaz de aprender nada de lo que lee, sin poder evitarlo Len comienza a llorar y son precisamente sus lágrimas lo que conmueve a Titis quien decide ayudarla. Pero pese a que Titis era el ser más inteligente del mundo había olvidado como enseñarle a alguien por lo que decide hacerlo con lo mejor saber hacer: cantando. Las canciones relataban la historia del mundo, el lenguaje, la botánica, los planetas, la naturaleza y las matemáticas. La primera canción que Len aprendió sobre las matemáticas fue como aprender a sumar: una hoja, dos hojas, un árbol doble y tres hojas han caído – Shaka guardo silencio mirando la inscripción, habían usado la canción como un acertijo.

Mientras el rubio meditaba Ikki lo contemplaba, la voz tranquila del general lo había atrapado de tal modo que cuando Shaka guardo silencio estuvo tentado a pedirle que continuara pero se contuvo al ver que era el único que escuchaba la historia Esmeralda, quien seguramente ya la había leído, estaba sentada sobre una roca junto a la puerta bebiendo un poco de agua.

-¿Y de que nos sirve saber esa canción? – la indiferencia siempre era lo mejor.

-Tal vez debamos usar los números para guiarnos – sugirió Esmeralda pero Ikki dudaba que fuera así, sería demasiado fácil cualquier que hubiera leído aquella historia podría resolverlo.

-No lo creo – Esmeralda lo miró furiosa – Sería demasiado sencillo.

-¿Disculpa? Tú ni siquiera conocías la historia.

-Cierto pero aún así sería demasiado fácil – respondió Ikki mirando a la chica, los ojos azules de Esmeralda relucían con furia, obviamente estaba decidida a defender su teoría.

-El rey tiene razón – la chica lo miró furiosa pero Shaka no se inmuto – La solución no esta ligada a los números.

-Entonces ¿a qué? – tanto Ikki como Esmeralda lo contemplaron expectantes.

-Hay un detalle más en el cuento que mencionan antes de que Titis canté esa canción – Shaka los miró y sonrió, Ikki apartó la mirada, por alguna razón no le gustaba verlo sonreír – Titis era zurda.

Ikki estaba asombrado la memoria del rubio era sorprendente ¿Quién podría recordar un detalle como ese tan fácilmente? Salió de sus pensamientos cuando Esmeralda se colocó a su lado, habían encendido una fogata por petición de Shaka, el rubio los había dejado en la puerta del laberinto y se interno en el bosque en busca de algo.

-Y ¿Cómo es tu hermano? – preguntó Esmeralda sin mirarlo, Ikki medito un poco antes de responder.

-Tiene trece años, el cabello y los ojos verdes – miró a la chica – Ustedes dos se parecen un poco.

-¿En serio?

-Si, él es muy amable e inocente.

-Se nota que lo quieres mucho – Ikki sonrió, era cierto quería a su hermano más que a nada en el mundo, habían perdido a sus padres muy chicos por lo que solo se tenían él uno al otro – Yo no tengo hermanos, soy hija única - el moreno sabía eso, cuando la Reina Fler había tenido a Esmeralda una extraña enfermedad se había apoderado de ella, poco a poco su salud se fue deteriorando y finalmente falleció cuando la chica tenía cuatro años -Shaka es lo más parecido a un hermano para mí.

-¿Desde cuando ha estado contigo?

-Cuando cumplí cinco años mi padre me lo obsequió – a Ikki le sorprendieron aquellas palabras pero no dijo nada.

-Entonces lo conoces muy bien ¿no?

-Nadie conoce a Shaka, al menos nadie que continué con vida, no suele hablar mucho de si mismo, lo que se de él fueron cosas que leí en el archivo histórico de Andul – Ikki la miró asombrado, Andul parecía ser un reino que documentaba todo, una vez volviera se dedicaría a leerlos, Shaka no podía tener más de veinteavos su archivo no debía ser muy grande.

-Entiendo.

-¿Por qué de repente te interesa saber cosas sobre él? – Ikki se preguntó lo mismo.

-Solo quería conversar un poco, es todo.

-Bien, pero no uses a Shaka de tema, te lo volveré a decir Ikki – la chica lo miró furiosa – Shaka es mío y no dejare que nadie me lo quite, mucho menos alguien como tú.

-¿Y como soy yo? – pregunto desafiante en un intento por intimidarla, no funcionó.

-Todos en el reino de Trel son unos pervertidos mantienen relaciones con personas del mismo sexo.

-Eso no tiene nada de particular, incluso en el Santuario existen esta clase de parejas.

-No me importa, no voy a permitir que alguien toque a Shaka de esa manera.

Ikki la contemplo con dureza, iba a tener que disciplinarla bastante, era cierto que era más valiente y hábil que otras princesas, también mas hermosa, pero seguía siendo una niña consentida y él quería a su lado a alguien maduro con quien pudiera hablar, no quería una hermosa figura sentada a su lado.

-Tienes determinación eso me gusta, pero como dije antes no tienes por que preocuparte a mí solo me interesas tú – la chica lo fulmino con la mirada y se alejo.

Shaka regreso al cabo de unos momentos y si le sorprendió la tensión del lugar no lo menciono, llevaba dos fundas con espadas largas, dos arcos y una funda llena de cuchillas, Ikki lo miró confundido ¿De donde había sacado esas armas?

-La primera vez que entre al bosque iba con mis compañeros, algunos de ellos perecieron y los enterramos en este lugar, eso fue antes de que descubrieras lo que era realmente, cuando nos fuimos logramos recuperar sus cuerpos pero dejamos sus armas atrás, era demasiado peso – se arrodillo frente a ellos y colocó las armas en el suelo – He sacado estas por que se ajustan a mas a su peso y tamaño – les entrego una espada, un arco y un cajac a cada uno, abrió la funda donde estaban las dagas y le dio la mitad a Ikki para él quedarse con la otra – He escuchado que eres bueno con los cuchillos Majestad, veremos que tan bueno eres.

Esmeralda se colocó la espalda en la cintura y el arco tras el hombro izquierdo junto con el carjac, Ikki la imitó pero se dedico a contemplar la espada que le había dado el rubio, una claymore, las espadas características del reino de Andul, dudaba que le fuera a ser útil no estaba acostumbrado a usar espadas tan pesadas y grandes pero era mejor que no tener nada, las dagas eran otra cosa muy distinta, se sentía a gusto con ellas, las colocó en su cinto y una vez estuvo listo miró al rubio, Shaka había vuelto a recogerse el cabello pero no en una trenza sino en una coleta a la altura del cuello dejando que algunos mechones cayeran sobre su rostro, se había quitado la pesada capa y guardado en una de las gemas que llevaba en la muñeca, según escucho era allí donde la gente de Andul guardaban cosas tenían un encantamiento de espacio o algo así, llevaba la pesada claymore en la espalda y estaba colocando las cuchillas en las muñequeras, al moreno le sorprendió lo diferente que aquel hombre se veía.

En esos momentos Shaka lucía como el general que era, alto, poderoso y orgulloso, las sombras debajo de sus ojos se estaban acentuando pero no parecía afectarle, incluso su ropa parecía ceñirse con su cuerpo de tal modo que formaba una segunda piel, lucía fuerte e Ikki se pregunto si alguna vez él luciría de esa manera.

-Las Itraidas y los Xilow son de las criaturas más débiles de este bosque, los verdaderos monstruos que le han dado la fama de horripilante están en el laberinto – comentó Shaka mientras ajustaba la muñequera sobre su brazo herido, Esmeralda estaba cortando su vestido para poder moverse con mayor libertad – Sin importar que camino tomemos nos encontraremos con muchos enemigos, para salir debemos atravesar un lago – Ikki tomó asiento en una roca para poder escucharlo mejor, Esmeralda también lo contemplaba – Es profundo y el agua es extremadamente fría – Ikki asintió mientras guardaba aquellos datos en su cabeza – También deben saber que la noche en el laberinto es eterna así que trataremos de evitar detenernos.

-Bien – Ikki estaba de acuerdo entre más rápido avanzaran más rápido saldrían.

-De acuerdo, si no tienen ninguna duda entraremos a la cueva de una buena vez.

Los tres contemplaron la entrada, la inscripción seguía grabada en la roca, inspiraron una fuerte bocana de aire y entraron, un destello de luz los cegó y después todo fue oscuridad, tras ellos la entrada había desaparecido.

Avanzaron unos cuantos metros hasta que una brisa agradable les golpeo el rostro, el paisaje de un hermoso bosque apareció ante ellos, Shaka salio de la cueva y planto los pies sobre la hierba los otros dos lo imitaron, el rubio les indico que se quedaran quietos.

-¿Qué estamos esperando? – pregunto Esmeralda, por su voz se notaba que estaba asustada.

-A que nos den la bienvenida – Ikki miró al rubio.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Para poder entrar al bosque cada uno de nosotros tendrá que resolver un acertijo, si no somos capaces de hacerlo seremos devorados.

-¡Y se te ocurre decírnoslo ahora! – Shaka lo miró y asintió, Ikki apretó los puños, a su lado Esmeralda sonrió.

-Bueno yo no soy mala con los acertijos – Ikki la miro entre aliviado y asustado, aliviado por ella asustado por él, nunca había sido bueno.

Un sonido resonó por todo el lugar, el suelo bajo sus pies se estremeció y los tres se sujetaron para evitar caer, la enorme cabeza de una serpiente emergió de la hierba, Esmeralda gritó pero los dos hombres miraron a la serpiente, su cuerpo escamoso de color verde brillaba con la luz fantasmagórica de un sol inexistente.

-Tanto tiempo sin verte Shaka – saludó la serpiente sacando la lengua y pasándola cerca del rostro del rubio, Esmeralda se apartó y se sujeto del moreno, Ikki contempló a Shaka pero esté estaba tranquilo pese a tener la enorme cabeza de la serpiente a escasos centímetros del suyo, al ver aquella escena Ikki recordó lo sucedido la noche anterior y no pudo evitar sonrojarse. La lengua bifida de la serpiente tocó el rostro del rubio – Sigues teniendo ese delicioso aroma a vainilla ¿eh Shaka? – los ojos de Ikki se abrieron como platos ante aquellas palabras ¿Qué el aroma a vainilla que había estado aspirando con tanta fascinación era de Shaka? Tenia que ser una broma, miró a la chica a su lado y aspiro su aroma, olía a pasto seco como él -Estoy segura de que tu sabor debe ser el mejor de todos.

-No he venido a eso Ofiucus, estamos aquí por que queremos entrar al laberinto que custodias.

-Esta vez no escaparas de mí – la serpiente se alejo y miró a Ikki y a Esmeralda, con un rápido movimiento los rodeo y coloco su cabeza frente a Ikki -El Rey Fénix un huésped de mucho rango – el moreno trató de sacar su espada pero Shaka se lo impidió sujetándolo por la muñeca; el contacto con aquella fría piel hizo que Ikki se estremeciera el rubio lo notó y la apartó.

-No lo hagas, si la atacas ella estará en su derecho de devorarte – Ofiucus abrió la boca en un intento por sonreír.

-Tuviste suerte Rey Fénix – la atención de la serpiente se fijo en Esmeralda – Que niña más bonita ¿Es tú novia rey?

-¡Claro que no! – protesto molesta – Soy la princesa del reino de Andul.

-Vaya, te has rodeado de niños influyentes Shaka – Ikki frunció el entrecejo ¿Niño? ¿Esa serpiente acababa de llamarlo niño?

-Yo no soy un niño – Ofiucus lo miró.

-Y son niños muy malcriados – agrego para molestia de Ikki.

-Podemos empezar de una buena vez o vas a seguir molestando a los niños – Ofiucus miró a Shaka.

-De acuerdo pero antes… - miró al moreno – Tengo una propuesta que hacerte, ¿Qué te parece si te dejo pasar libremente a ti y a tu princesa a cambio de que me entregues a Shaka? – Ikki rió con cinismo.

-¿Crees que voy a creerle a una serpiente como tú?

-Ofiucus no puede mentir – el moreno miró al rubio sorprendido – Es parte de su maldición, si promete algo lo cumplirá.

-¿Qué dices Rey? – Ikki miró a la serpiente y a Shaka ¿Por qué el rubio le decía algo como eso? Cualquier otra persona hubiera dicho que no le creyera a la serpiente, no iban y te decían que la serpiente, tu enemiga, no mentía.

"Acaso piensas que soy tan cobarde como para hacer eso" pensó Ikki mirando al rubio con furia.

-No – declaró molesto sin apartar la vista de Shaka, Ofiucus rió.

-Como quieras – la serpiente se alejo mostrando su largo y escamoso cuerpo mientras se enroscaba – Permítanme darles la bienvenida al laberinto de Artemisa donde los tontos son los únicos visitantes, para poder entrar deben contestar un acertijo, solo tienen dos oportunidades si fallan me concederán el honor de comerlos – Ofiucus mostró sus dientes, el veneno corría por ellos, Esmeralda se oculto tras el moreno aún más – También deben saber que una vez que empiece el juego ninguno puede hablar salvo para dar su respuesta, cualquier sonido que emitan será tomado como una respuesta y perderán ¿Quién será el primero? - Ikki se adelantó, le demostraría a Shaka que no era un niño como la serpiente y él acababan de decir, le demostraría que era tan bueno como él, que era digno de Esmeralda -Eres valiente Rey Fénix – Ofiucus lo rodeó y colocó su cabeza frente a Ikki, esté se quedo quieto – Aquí esta mí acertijo: _Mi inicial ancla en barco, pero nunca en navío. Y mi segunda letra la encuentras en umbrío. La tercera letra está en horno pero no entra en calor. La cuarta te la brinda la misma hoja que dar. Cuando el sol ilumina, me envuelve un gran hastío, más del bosque de tinieblas soy siempre el gran señor._

Los acertijos nunca habían sido el fuerte de Ikki pero estaba decidido a no fallar, hasta ahora Shaka había demostrado ser mejor que él en todo, pero él también era bueno y ahora lo demostraría.

-Los acertijos son un juego de ingenio Rey Ikki, cada palabra es relevante no intentes separarlas porque entonces no serás capaz de descifrarlo – Shiryu cerró el libro y se levantó – Volveremos a intentarlo cuanto te hayas relajado ¿quieres?

Shiryu había tratado de enseñarle acertijos pero él nunca le había prestado atención, siempre había pensado que con saber usar una espada sería capaz de proteger a su reino.

"Cada palabra cuenta" se repitió, el acertijo volvió a sonar en su cabeza podía sentir la mirada de Ofiucus sobre él, expectante, relamiéndose pues creía estar a punto de comer, la mirada de Esmeralda, estaba preocupada ¿por él? No lo creía, tal vez estaba preocupada al ver lo que le esperaba, y la mirada de Shaka, no podía sentir nada en ella, lo miró y tan solo se encontró con su expresión calmada obviamente él conocía la respuesta, a él no le preocupaba aquel enfrentamiento, "Solo esta esperando que me equivoque" No era cierto, y él lo sabia hasta ahora Shaka los había protegido arriesgando su propia vida.

¿Por qué lo hacía? Eran enemigos, él no lo hubiera tratado con tanta amabilidad, él solo pensaba en marcar sus manos con el emblema real, sabía que era un maldito pero a veces cuando miraba al rubio imaginaba ese momento tratando de pensar que clase de expresión pondría al sentir como su piel era quemada, "Tal vez ninguna" algo le decía que Shaka no iba a suplicarle.

-Creo que no te estas concentrado en el acertijo Rey Fénix – el moreno volvió a al realidad al escuchar la voz silbante de Ofiucus - ¿Ya tienes tu respuesta? – Ikki no contesto – Eso me supuse – el cuerpo de la serpiente se pegó aún más al suyo – Te aconsejo que te concentras en el y no en fantasías con Shaka – el rostro de Ikki se tornó rojo tanto por la vergüenza como por la furia.

Esmeralda estuvo a punto de decir algo pero Shaka le cubrió la boca, cualquier sonido que emitieran era perjudicial, al ver como el rubio cubrió la boca de la chica recordó la advertencia de Ofiucus, apretó los labios y clavó su mirada furiosa en la serpiente.

-No me mires así yo solo te recuerdo que no podrás hacer ninguna de esas cosas si no sales de aquí primero.

"Ya lo sé" volvió su atención al acertijo y por alguna razón cada palabra comenzaba a tener significado, sonrió consciente de que había resuelto el acertijo; _Mi inicial ancla en barco, pero nunca en navío_; barco y navío coincidían en las letras a y o, lo que solo dejaba las letras: b, r y c; _Y mi segunda letra la encuentras en umbrío_; _La tercera letra está en horno pero no entra en calor_; horno y calor coincidían en o y r dejando como opción las letras: h y n; _La cuarta te la brinda la misma hoja que dar_; _Cuando el sol ilumina, me envuelve un gran hastío, más del bosque de tinieblas soy siempre el gran señor,_ y por ultimo la referencia a la noche solo dejaba un nombre, el nombre de una criatura que prefería la noche al día.

-El búho – Ofiucus lo miró largamente, abrió la boca mostrando sus colmillos y una esfera plateada cayo a los pies del moreno, la serpiente se alejo.

-Felicidades puedes entrar Rey Fénix – Ikki miró la esfera en sus pies y después miró a Shaka, el rubio miraba a la serpiente – No te molestes Shaka es solo un obsequio que en un futuro le será muy útil, te aseguro que no es nada malo – Ikki dudo en tomar la esfera pero al final lo hizo apenas sus dedos la tocaron emitió un brillo y se enrosco alrededor de su dedo para formar un anillo liso de color azul – Te será de utilidad – el moreno quiso preguntar para que pero no podía hablar, miro a Shaka pero esté miraba el suelo - ¿Quién sigue? – Shaka miró a Esmeralda pero la chica seguía temblando, se adelantó - ¡Ah Shaka! – la serpiente se enrosco a su alrededor, sacó la lengua para enredarla en el cuello del rubio – Si me dejaras comerte se acabaría tu sufrimiento Shaka – la lengua de Ofiucus soltó su cuello dejando una marca roja en su piel para meterla por el cuello de su camisa – Seguramente serías delicioso – la mano de Ikki sujeto la lengua de Ofiucus antes de que pudiera introducirla más, Shaka y Ofiucus lo miraron pero los ojos de Ikki estaban clavados en la serpiente – De acuerdo Rey no lo tocaré - el moreno soltó la lengua y Ofiucus la metió en su boca, Ikki la contemplo con furia pero ella tan solo rió, apretó su cuerpo alrededor de Shaka y este frunció el entrecejo, dolía – Aquí esta mi acertijo – la criatura silbo y el viento se lleno con la seductora voz de una mujer – _En el mar no me mojo. En las brasas no me quemo. En el aire no me caigo. Y me tienes en los labios _– cuando termino Ofiucus miró a Shaka al tiempo que apretaba al rubio un poco más, si bien Ofiucus estaba condenada a decir la verdad eso no implicaba que no pudiera jugar sucio - ¿Ya tienes tu respuesta?

-La letra a – la serpiente sonrió y soltó al rubio, de nuevo se le había escapado, Shaka respiro libremente e Ikki lo miró aliviado, pero su alivio no duro mucho al ver que Ofiucus se dirigía a Esmeralda.

La chica se estremeció cuando la serpiente la rodeo pero no se apartó, Ofiucus la miró unos momentos y formuló su acertijo.

-_Cuanto más profunda es, tu mucho menos la ves_ – Esmeralda miró a Shaka pero la cabeza de la serpiente se interpuso, de forma inconsciente Ikki sujeto su espada pero no era necesario Esmeralda dio su respuesta.

-La oscuridad.

-Bien – Ofiucus se alejo y contemplo a los tres invitados – Han obtenido su entrada pero les advierto que el laberinto no es fácil, sus muros son la muerte – tras la serpiente se abrieron dos puertas – Hay dos caminos que pueden tomar y solo uno es el correcto – tanto Esmeralda como Ikki se dirigieron a la puerta de la izquierda pero Shaka los detuvo y señalo la puerta de la derecha.

Las palabras que el rubio les había dicho apenas llegaron al bosque resonaron en la cabeza del moreno "El bosque de la Corona funciona a la inversa", si bien Titis era zurda para el bosque era diestra. Ofiucus se colocó frente a la puerta.

-Bien hecho – miro el brazo herido de Shaka, el improvisado vendaje sobresalía por encima de su muñequera - ¿Un xilow? – el rubio asintió - ¿Qué pudo haberte pasado para que un xilow lograra morderte? – el sentimiento de culpa de Ikki llegó hasta ella y clavo sus ojos en él – Así que fue tu culpa – Ikki vio como la cabeza se acercaba a él – Procura ser más cuidadoso dentro del laberinto niño y no le causes problemas a tus mayores – su lengua se acerco demasiado al rostro del moreno por lo que este retrocedió, Ofiucus volvió hacia Shaka – La saliva de los xilow es veneno y uno de los más fuertes debido a tu inmortalidad no perecerás – Ikki lo miró asombrado ¿Inmortalidad? – Pero eso no te salvara del dolor que te causará el veneno y las consecuencias de este, la única cura es la planta Aul – Shaka hizo una ligera inclinación con la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento – O puedes dejar que te coma, con ello terminaría tu sufrimiento, yo ya estoy maldita, condenada a estar en este lugar por toda la eternidad si te mato no perdería nada y tú podrías, finalmente, descansar, ser libre.

Ikki ya no comprendía nada, era como si Ofiucus hablará en otro idioma ¿Sufrimiento? ¿Inmortalidad? ¿De que rayos estaba hablando esa serpiente? Miro al rubio, Shaka contemplaba a su interlocutora, el moreno finalmente pudo ver una expresión en su rostro: anhelo, esperanza ¿Cómo podía mirarla de esa forma si le estaba ofreciendo la muerte? Acaso… deseba morir.

Esmeralda se acerco a Shaka y lo tomó del brazo, la miró, el anhelo en sus ojos desapareció y fue sustituido por una expresión vacía, Ikki contemplo aquella extraña transformación. Al cabo de unos momentos el rubio miró a Ofiucus y negó con la cabeza.

-Como quieras pero recuerda que mi oferta siempre esta abierta.

La serpiente se apartó y los tres avanzaron, antes de que Ikki pasará la serpiente susurró algo, la miro confundido pero Ofiucus volvió a sumergirse entre la hierba.

***Continuará.


	8. Capitulo 8 El Laberinto

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, yo solo los tome prestados para poder crear esta historia.

Nota: Esta historia se la dedico a mi amiga Elhy, quien me devolvió las ganas de escribir.

Elhyam: Amiga, debo decirte que vas interpretando a los personajes correctamente, me da gusto por que pensé que los estaba haciendo demasiado complicados, pero me doy cuenta que no. Gracias, aquí te dejo este capitulo que espero te guste.

rurouni kai: Gracias, entonces espero que te guste mucho este capitulo pues en este ya entran al laberinto, y si Ikki y Shaka hacen una pareja estupenda, a mi me encantan, en cuanto a lo que le dijo la serpiente bueno es parte importante de la historia.

Anonimo: Muchas gracias, es la primera vez que escribo una historia de este tipo, he escrito otras pero esta es la primera así medio épica así que no estaba segura de cómo iba a quedar. En cuanto a lo de Shun, bueno si continuas leyendo te aseguro que aparecerá.

JamirKusari: Pues si, Shaka piensa en morir pero hay un motivo te lo aseguro. Aquí esta este nuevo capitulo, espero te guste mucho.

Capitulo 8: El Laberinto

-Ofiucus era la hermana mayor de Artemisa y la favorita de su padre por tal motivo su hermana la odiaba; cuando el rey murió Ofiucus subió al trono y durante un año el reino de la Corona vivió en paz con los reinos vecinos pero todo cambio cuando Artemisa decidió destronarla, ella estaba convencida de que el Reino de la Corona no había sido creado para servir sino para conquistar, muchos magos la apoyaron. La batalla duró cuatro días, desgraciadamente Ofiucus no fue capaz de resistir y Artemisa se declaró ganadora, fue coronada y subió al trono pero no se conformó con obtener la posición que siempre creyó merecer, odiaba a su hermana más que a cualquier otro ser en el mundo por ello la maldijo convirtiéndola en una serpiente y obligándola a custodiar la entrada del laberinto – Ikki escuchaba al rubio atentamente mientras avanzaban por el oscuro sendero.

Tras atravesar la puerta se encontraron rodeados por un enorme bosque iluminado por una luna fantasma, usando las estrellas comenzaron a guiarse para poder avanzar, afortunadamente hasta ahora no se habían topado con ningún monstruo; debido a esta falta de actividad Ikki le había expresado al rubio su intriga por Ofiucus.

-No parece que haya sido una buena persona – reconoció Esmeralda quien también había estado escuchando la historia – La idea de comernos parecía agradarle bastante – Ikki no pudo más que estar de acuerdo con ella.

-Yo no la culparía tan fácilmente – Esmeralda miró a Shaka como si le hubiera brotado otra cabeza.

-¿Pero que dices? Esa cosa trato de matarnos.

-Esa cosa se llama Ofiucus, le agradecería princesa que se refiera a ella por su nombre.

-No tengo porque llamar por su nombre a un animal – Shaka la miró unos momentos antes de continuar.

-¿Por qué dices que no puedes culpar a Ofiucus? – preguntó Ikki.

-Cuando Artemisa maldijo a su hermana se aseguro de que está sufriera aquella metamorfosis lentamente, le tomó un año convertirse en la criatura que acaban de ver y otro más aprender a vivir de esa forma, su mente sufrió un traumatismo demasiado fuerte y termino por romperse.

-Que cruel – comentó Ikki sin mirarlo estaba pensando en Ofiucus; algo paso volando cerca de su cabeza - ¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó mientras buscaba lo que fuera que había sido aquello, pero la criatura se había refugiado en la copa de un árbol, sus enormes ojos azules resaltaban entre las hojas, Ikki lo miró intentando imaginar el tamaño de aquella criatura – No parece peligroso – miró a Shaka antes de bajar el arco, el rubio se acerco a un árbol y cortó una manzana.

-No lo es – respondió mientras se colocaba a su lado, extendió el brazo sosteniendo la manzana en su mano, los ojos de la criatura brillaron y abandonó su escondite para colocarse en el brazo del rubio y comenzar a devorar la fruta.

Esmeralda se acerco a Shaka para mirar a la criatura con mayor detenimiento y sonrió.

-Es precioso – Ikki también se acerco a ellos.

-¿Qué es?

-Un murciélago voulta, gustan de la fruta y viven en grupos pequeños, son muy buenos rastreadores y nunca olvidan un olor – Esmeralda alargó la mano y acarició a la criatura.

-Así que también hay seres pacíficos habitando este bosque – Ikki sonrió al ver como el murciélago terminaba de comer y se relamía las garras antes de girar la cabeza y mirar al rubio con sus grandes ojos azules.

-Si, recuerde Majestad que aún en la oscuridad hay una luz – el animal reptó por su brazo hasta llegar a su cuello donde pegó la nariz – el rubio sonrió por las cosquillas que le causaba la húmeda nariz del murciélago, satisfecha su curiosidad la criatura se alejo pero antes lamió a Shaka en la mejilla.

-Era muy lindo – Ikki miró a Esmeralda quien tenia la vista fija en la criatura que se alejaba para después mirar a Shaka, este aferraba su brazo herido con fuerza.

-Continuemos – ordeno el moreno mientras se adelantaba, Esmeralda lo siguió, cuando Ikki paso junto al rubio se detuvo y lo miró - ¿Te encuentras bien General?

-No te preocupes por mí Majestad – Ikki no se sintió tranquilo con aquellas palabras – Vamos.

Era imposible medir el tiempo en aquel lugar, Ikki se dio cuenta cuando al cabo de unos minutos comenzó a sentirse cansado.

-¿Qué esta pasando? - pregunto entre jadeos mientras se apoyaba contra un árbol, Esmeralda se sentó a su lado.

-Estas cansado – Ikki fulminó a Shaka con la mirada.

-Eso ya lo se General pero ¿Por qué? Solo hemos caminado durante unos minutos.

-Te equivocas, hemos caminado durante cuatro horas.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué quieres decir Shaka? – preguntó Esmeralda alarmada.

-Llevamos cuatro horas caminando, si estuviéramos afuera del laberinto veríamos el atardecer.

-¿Cómo pude ser? – Ikki lo miró – Yo pensé que solo había sido unos minutos – Shaka se acercó a él y lo ayudo a sentarse en una roca.

-El laberinto no se rige con las mismas normas del tiempo – lo sentó junto a Esmeralda y sacó dos manzanas de entre sus ropas, la chica le dio las gracias y la comió disfrutando de su sabor, Ikki también la tomó pero no comió sino que contemplo a Shaka.

El rubio estaba agachado, examinando el camino en busca de algo había sangre en su mano, la herida seguía abierta quiso acercarse pero si lo hacia Esmeralda se preocuparía al ver la herida del General.

-Estoy cansada, ¿Por qué no acampamos Shaka?

-No sería buena idea princesa, este lugar no es seguro – Ikki sabía a que se refería, algo los había estado siguiendo, podía sentir unos ojos fijos en él, incluso había vislumbrado al espía por unos momentos no el tiempo suficiente para hacerse cargo de él pero si para saber que no había sido una imaginación.

-Pero estoy demasiado cansada, podrías cargarme Shaka – los ojos de Ikki brillaron con molestia, acaso esta mujer pensaba que era la única afectada.

"Cálmate Ikki recuerda que ella es una princesa, es lógico que se comporte de esa manera" se dijo.

-Lo lamento princesa pero lo mejor será que camine, el terreno por el que avanzamos es engañoso y debemos estar preparados – Esmeralda quedo muda ante aquella respuesta, Shaka jamás le había negado nada, ¡Nunca! -Si ya terminaron será mejor que continuemos – Ikki se levantó y le ofreció la mano a Esmeralda, ella lo miró antes de tomarla y le sonrió, el moreno sintió como su corazón se estremecía.

Los ojos que los vigilaban desaparecieron, el urgel tenía que avisarle a su rey sobre los intrusos, hacía tanto tiempo que no recibían visitas por lo que estaba seguro de que se complacería al escuchar las noticias; tal vez se sentiría tan complacido que le permitiría elegir a su presa, si era así elegiría al moreno.

Shaka se detuvo y miró a su alrededor, la criatura que los había estado siguiendo había desaparecido, significaba que muy probablemente había ido por refuerzos.

"Esto no me gusta" había tratado de avanzar en forma diagonal y regresando sobre sus pasos en un intento por despistar a los depredadores, si esta criatura había sido capaz de seguirlos pese a todo esto significaba problemas. Lo mejor sería que se prepararan para enfrentarlos, miró a los dos chicos que lo acompañaban y notó la mirada de Ikki, él también se había dado cuenta, el Rey era mejor de lo que había pensado.

-Nos han estado siguiendo – declaró antes de que él pudiera hablar – Un hombre pequeño de piel café, calvo y con largas orejas caídas.

-Urgels – Ikki lo miró confundido, en su vida había escuchado tal nombre – Fue por refuerzos.

-¿De que hablan? – Esmeralda estaba confundida.

-De que probablemente tendremos que pelear – al escuchar aquello la expresión de la chica se tornó sería y tomó el arco con firmeza, Ikki la contempló, ¿Dónde había quedado aquella niña mimada? La chica frente a él era una autentica guerrera, está era su reina - No falta mucho para llegar al lago.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – Shaka se levantó y miró al moreno al tiempo que le mostraba un puñado de tierra.

-La tierra esta cada vez más húmeda.

-Tal vez a causa de la lluvia, no sabemos si ha llovido por aquí.

-No ha llovido por al menos una semana – Ikki lo miró – Si fuera así toda la tierra habría presentado esta humedad, pero no es así, entre más avanzamos más húmeda esta, el lago esta cerca.

-Entonces ¿Qué haremos?

-Ustedes irán adelante, saquen sus arcos y estén preparados para mi señal – Shaka comenzó a alejarse pero el moreno lo sujeto por el brazo herido, al ver como fruncía el entrecejo adolorido, lo soltó.

-No pretenderás encargarte de todo General – el aludido no respondió – Tu brazo no esta bien, no podrás solo.

-No soy tan tonto como para intentar algo así – la mirada de ambos hombres se encontraron e Ikki se sintió atrapado por aquellas frías pupilas ¿Cómo serían si lograra encenderlas? De pronto, la imagen de la princesa amazona fue sustituida por la del general, asustado se apartó de él – Los urgels no son muy organizados – continuó el rubio sin mostrar reacción alguna – Atacan de forma desorganizada – señalo las copas de los árboles – Los atacaré desde arriba.

-Nosotros seremos la carnada – repuso Ikki al cabo de unos momentos, Shaka asintió.

-Lo siento, pero no tenemos muchas opciones.

-Por eso pediste que estuviéramos listos.

-Si alguno se me escapa tendrán que matarlos ustedes.

-¿Cómo lo hacemos?

-Los urgels son igual de vulnerables que nosotros, si alguno los alcanza déjaselos a la princesa, necesito que te enfoques en los duergas, sus perros de caza son inteligentes y de nada sirve tratar de ocultarse de ellos.

-Déjamelos a mí – Shaka asintió y se dirigió a un árbol, Ikki lo detuvo, miró a la rubia pero la chica seguía vigilando – Cuídate mucho General – el rubio asintió de nueva cuenta y trato de soltarse pero no lo consiguió.

-Majestad debemos darnos prisa – Ikki lo sabía, miró los labios de Shaka tan distintos a los de Esmeralda, soltó su brazo pero tomó su mano, la acerco a sus labios deposito un beso en ella y se alejo.

Los urgels no tardaron en alcanzarlos, su rey Mogol los dirigía entusiasmado, nuevos esclavos para su colección. Ikki y Esmeralda se dieron cuenta de que la batalla estaba a punto comenzar al escuchar los chillidos entusiasmados de las criaturas tras ellos, Esmeralda se estremeció pero sujeto el arco con fuerza, no permitiría que la atraparan; Ikki escuchaba los gritos de sus perseguidores pero no comprendía lo que decían.

-_¡Alto allí malditos!_ – gritó Mogol, Ikki lo ignoró y continuó corriendo, Shaka había dicho que se preocupara únicamente por los perros de caza - _¡Ataquen!_ – aquella ultima palabra lo hizo estremecer, no entendía aquel idioma pero había sonado como una orden de ataque, miró sobre su hombro y al ver la expresiones desquiciadas de las criaturas supo que su interpretación era correcta, instintivamente se colocó tras Esmeralda como escudo -_¡Ataquen!_ – gritó Mogol.

Antes de que alguno de los urgels pudiera obedecer las órdenes de su rey una docena de dagas salieron volando de todas direcciones y degollaron a la primera línea de ataque, al ver a sus compañeros caídos se detuvieron y buscaron a los atacantes mientras que Ikki y Esmeralda ganaban distancia.

-_¿Qué ocurre malditos?_ – Mogol se adelantó y contempló a los caídos - _¿Qué ha pasado?_

-_No lo sabemos seño… _– una cuchilla se clavó en su garganta y acabo con su vida.

Mogol se agacho y los demás lo imitaron pero eso no funciono, una lluvia de dagas cayo sobre ellos obligándolos a correr en todas direcciones, Mogol graznó unas ordenes haciéndolos recobrar la compostura.

-_No se dispersen, reagrúpense _– ordenó – _Formación cuadrada_ – levantaron sus escudos protegiéndose.

Shaka los miró, habían mejorado mucho, al no encontrar un hueco en su defensa guardo las dagas que aún sostenía en los dedos, saltó al árbol que estaba a su derecha.

Mogol sonrió, su atacante era bueno pero el factor sorpresa ya no estaba de su lado.

-_¡Avancen!_ – comenzaron a moverse sin romper su formación, la sonrisa de Mogol desapareció al oír el crujido de una rama, apartó el escudo de su rostro justo a tiempo para ver como un tronco revestido con cuchillas se precipitaba hacia ellos - _¡Al suelo!_ – gritó con desesperación, los que no lograron agacharse terminaron ensartados – _Están usando nuestras trampas._

-_¡Cobardes!_ - gritaron los urgels indignados, Shaka los ignoró y soltó las demás trampas que había localizado en los árboles

Los chillidos de los urgels llegaron hasta Ikki y Esmeralda, quienes no pudieron evitar detenerse y mirar hacia atrás. Ikki recordó lo que había sucedido con su ejército en el lago, Shaka era sorprendente.

-Shaka es el mejor general de todos los reinos – comentó Esmeralda al ver la expresión de Ikki.

-¿Cómo llego a ser tan bueno?

-Por su larga vida supongo, vamos tenemos que seguir – Ikki la miró confundido, acaso Shaka no era tan joven como parecía, miró tras él los chillidos de las criaturas seguían escuchándose.

Mogol graznó algunas ordenes indicándoles a sus hombres que se ocultarán, las trampas que ellos mismo habían colocado eran usadas en su contra, cuando le pusiera las manos encimas a esos intrusos los haría arrepentirse por tal infamia.

-_¿Ya los han localizado?_ – Gun, su segundo al mando y quien había localizado al grupo se acercó a él.

-_Aún no mi señor, solo hemos logrado divisar una sombra saltando entre las copas de los árboles._

-_Una sombra _– Mogol sonrió – _Prendan los árboles _– Gun asintió.

A Shaka no le tomó tiempo deducir que era lo que planeaban los urgels que se acercaban a los árboles extrajo las dagas de su muñequera y las arrojó contra ellos, mientras estos se cubrían aprovecho el momento y bajo del árbol sin que nadie lo viera, una vez en el suelo se arrastro cuidando que los arbustos lo cubrieran. Tras él los árboles comenzaron a arder, Shaka contempló en silencio la destrucción que aquellas criaturas estaban haciendo, con su mano herida se levantó el pantalón y tocó las dagas que llevaba sujetas a las botas, le quedaban cien, retiro la mano, utilizaría su claymore.

Los urgels se reunieron en el centro y observaron como los árboles ardían ante ellos, el intruso saldría en cualquier momento, lo hizo pero no de la forma que pensaban, una figura vestida de negro y por lo menos del doble de su tamaño salió de entre los arbustos y se arrojo contra ellos, atravesó a 3 urgels y después se dirigió a un grupo de seis, que apartados del grupo, contemplaban la escena sorprendidos, los seis fueron degollados.

-_Quién lo capture recibirá una recompensa_ – todos olvidaron el terror inicial al escuchar aquellas palabras, las recompensas valían cualquier clase de sacrificio.

Se agruparon alrededor de Shaka con las armas en alto, la batalla había comenzado. El general atacaba al tiempo que se defendía, si bien los urgels eran pequeños, eran feroces guerreros y siempre atacaban en grupo aún así resistió. Mogol contempló al invasor con detenimiento, era un buen guerrero, una presa digna de él.

-_Mi señor hemos localizado a los otros dos._

-_Liberen a los perros _– Gun asintió, Morgol se acerco a la batalla – _Atrás_ – todos obedecieron y le abrieron paso, Shaka lo miró – _Esté es mío_ – sacó su pesada masa y comenzó a girarla, Shaka lo contempló, por su actitud deducía que era el líder y al ver la facilidad con la que manejaba aquella arma supo que sería una batalla difícil.

Ikki y Esmeralda tenían sus propios problemas, los aullidos de los perros resonaron por todo el lugar, el moreno colocó la mano sobre la empuñadura de la espada mientras que Esmeralda tensaba la cuerda del arco, listos para el ataque. Ikki estaba preocupado por Shaka, los chillidos se habían detenido y ahora una columna de humo subía por el cielo justo donde el rubio se había quedado.

"Espero que este bien" sabía por experiencia propia que el general era bueno pero en esos momentos estaba herido, al recordar el estado en que se encontraba el brazo del rubio se estremeció, ¿Cómo era capaz de seguir moviéndolo en esas condiciones? Ni siquiera notó que Esmeralda y él corrían a la par, sus pensamientos estaban centrados en la figura rubia que habían dejado atrás.

Esmeralda fue la primera en divisar la jauría que se dirigía a ellos, se detuvo y disparo, la flecha reboto en la piel del animal, Ikki paso a su lado.

-Encárgate de los urgels – la chica asintió y cambió su blanco.

Ikki sacó la espada y la sostuvo con ambas manos para abalanzarse contra el primer perro que se acerco a él la hoja le atravesó el corazón pero casi al instante otro se lanzó contra él.

Gun contempló a sus presas con una sonrisa, si lograba capturarlos el moreno sería suyo, el urgel apenas podía esperar para agregarlo a su colección privada de esclavos.

Eran demasiados, tras acabar con once de ellos Ikki comenzó a cansarse, la espada era demasiado pesada, la guardo y tomó la espada corta con la mano izquierda para sostener con la derecha las dagas. Esmeralda, en un principio había acertado todos sus disparos pero cuando los urgels comprendieron que la chica era tan mortífera como el moreno comenzaron a cuidarse de ella y sus blancos se redujeron a los urgels que se distraían.

Uno de los duergas burló la defensa de Ikki y clavó sus colmillos en una de las piernas de esté, el moreno gruño ante el dolor y decapito al animal pero al hacerlo los otros aprovecharon su descuido y se abalanzaron sobre él. Esmeralda contempló la escena horrorizada, en un intento por ayudarlo corrió hacia un árbol y trepo, los urgels que trataron de detenerla perecieron por sus flechas, desde las alturas la chica tenía ventaja.

-_¡Quemen los árboles!_ – Gun no permitiría que aquella mujer hiciera lo mismo que el otro.

Antes de que lo hicieran Esmeralda acertó ocho disparos en los ojos de los duergas haciendo que se esparcieran, Ikki logró levantarse e ignorando sus heridas continuó con la batalla apartando a los urgels de los árboles para que Esmeralda pudiera bajar. Shaka le había dicho que se ocupará únicamente de los canes pero no podía dejar que la lastimarán. Cuando Esmeralda bajo y se disponían a huir ya se encontraban rodeados y fue justo en ese momento que Ikki entendió la advertencia de Shaka.

-_Ríndanse, ya no pueden huir_ – Esmeralda e Ikki se colocaron espalda contra espalda dispuestos a pelar, Gun sonrió divertido ante su actitud, eran valientes.

Shaka alcanzó a agachar la cabeza antes de que la masa se estrellara contra ella.

-_No huyas rata _– Shaka lo miro, se puso de pie y trato de acercarse pero se detuvo para esquivar los dardos venenosos que le arrojaron los otros urgels, no eran una raza que pelearan limpio.

Por esquivar aquellos dardos no vio cuando Mogol se acerco a él sino hasta que fue demasiado tarde, la masa describió un movimiento circular y se impacto en su costado izquierdo, escucho como sus costillas crujían y se rompían, sujeto la espada con fuerza y la precipitó contra la masa cortando la cadena antes de caer de rodillas jadeando, Mogol se alejo consciente de que había perdido la ventaja y contempló a su oponente, su último golpe había sido definitivo.

Su masa había impactado varias veces en el cuerpo del rubio, tanto que le había roto la ropa en varias zonas dejando al descubierto una pálida piel que comenzaba a ponerse morada. Era bueno, para ser humano pero él era mejor, arrojo el mango de la masa hacia el rubio, Shaka trato de apartarse pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido y la cuchilla de la empuñadura le rasgo por encima del ojo, la sangre brotó obligándolo a cerrarlo.

-_Denme mis dagas_ – Shaka se puso de pie y trato de sostener su espada con ambas manos pero apenas cerró la mano derecha sobre la empuñadura una punzada de dolor le recorrió todo el cuerpo obligándolo a soltarla – _No te preocupes no te mataré solo te heriré un poco _– las dagas volaron hacia él, uso la espada para protegerse de algunas pero dos lograron atravesar su escudo y se clavaron en sus hombros.

"Rayos tengo que salir de aquí" los urgels habían mejorado su táctica, la ultima vez no le habían causado demasiados problemas pero ahora, miró a Mogol, fuerte e inteligente, tal vez demasiado, a su mente vinieron imágenes de en lo que podían transformarse aquellas criaturas bajo un líder como él.

-_Me encantan tus ojos, me quedaré con ellos para agregarlos a mi colección _– Mogol acarició las puntas de sus dagas mientras hablaba.

-_Cometes un error al cantar victoria tan rápidamente Mogol_ – el aludido lo miró sorprendido, alguien del mundo exterior comprendía su lengua y lo que era aún más, que pudiera hablarla con tanta fluidez.

-_Sorprendente, es la primera vez que alguien me entiende ¿Cómo te llamas?_

-_Mi nombre no importa _– el dolor comenzaba apoderarse de todo su cuerpo.

-_Te equivocas necesitare etiquetar tus ojos y tu lengua_ – dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, definitivamente había encontrado algo muy interesante – _Nosotros tomamos todo lo que nos gusta y tú, comienzas a gustarme por completo tal vez me quede contigo, seguro que serías un bonito esclavo._

-_Gracias pero no me gusta este lugar para vivir _– necesitaba tiempo para pensar que hacer, no creía ser capaz de soportar otro enfrentamiento con él.

-_No necesitamos tu permiso para nada _– la daga salió volando de su mano, Shaka se movió a un lado evitando que acertara en su hombro –_Voy a disfrutar mucho domándote _– no dijo nada había localizado un hueco en las filas enemigas, tendría que pelear pero creía resistir.

-_Lamentablemente no me gusta la esclavitud _– dos dagas salieron volando de su mano directo al rostro de Mogol, el urgel se lanzó al suelo y Shaka aprovechó su distracción para lanzarse al hueco que había visto.

Esmeralda gritó al sentir como una flecha le atravesaba el hombro, Ikki se apresuro a socorrerla, tras haber sido rodeados lograron abrirse paso hasta llegar a una formación de piedras y árboles, el lugar perfecto para no tener que cuidarse las espaldas, era un buen punto para defender pero también se habían cortado toda vía de escape.

Ikki apoyo a la princesa contra una de las rocas y examino su herida con cuidado, podía extraer la flecha pero tenía que hacerlo con cuidado, la miro a los ojos y vio sus lágrimas, sin dejar de mirarla sujetó la flecha y la sacó, la chica gritó y lloró aún más a causa del dolor, Ikki tan solo la sujeto mientras ella apoyaba la cabeza en su pecho. Al sentir la calidez de la chica el moreno recordó la noche en que había estado a punto de besar a Shaka, si lo hubiera hecho no se sentiría tan confundido en esos momentos, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba.

-Ikki, no quiero morir aquí – el moreno la miró, tenía a Esmeralda en sus brazos como siempre soñó pero lo único que podía hacer era pensar en ese general.

-No moriremos aquí, te lo prometo – la chica levantó la cabeza y le sonrió agradecida, Ikki la miró y se pregunto como sería ver aquella sonrisa en los labios de Shaka.

Distraídos como estaban no notaron el perro que los contemplaba hasta que fue demasiado tarde, el perro saltó, de forma instintiva Ikki cubrió a Esmeralda y las fauces del animal se cerraron en su espalda, el moreno gruño y se lanzó de espaldas al suelo pero el perro lo soltó y se colocó sobre él.

Los amarillentos ojos del duerga se fijaron en los suyos, le mostró sus afilados dientes e Ikki clavó una daga en su pecho, el perro cayo a un lado muerto, lo apartó y se apresuró a ayudar a Esmeralda quien estaba rodeada por urlegs pero antes de que llegara a ella Gun colocó una daga en la garganta de la chica e Ikki se detuvo.

-_Suelta tus armas_ – Ikki lo miró no entendía una palabra de lo que decía – _Suelta tus armas _– esta vez Gun acompaño sus ordenes señalando las espadas del moreno y después el suelo, Ikki entendió el mensaje y soltó las armas tras dudarlo unos momentos – _Regístrenlo _– tres urgels se acercaron a él con las armas en alto y comenzaron a registrarlo.

Mogol no tardo en llegar a donde estaban, Gun se giró y miró a su rey con una sonrisa pero está desapareciendo cuando vio la furia tatuada en su rostro, no le tomó tiempo descubrir a que se debía.

-_Se ha escapado, ese maldito perro escapo._

-_Quiere que mande a los duergas tras él_ – los perros mostraron sus colmillos ante la idea de obtener más presas, Mogol los miró antes de tomar una decisión.

-_No, no podrás salir de aquí, ya lo encontraremos _– miró a Esmeralda y a Ikki para después sonreír – _Veo que lograste capturarlos _– Gun asintió orgulloso – _Bien toma al chico entonces, a la mujer la subastaremos _– todos gritaron emocionados.

Shaka contempló la escena desde la copa de un árbol, había llegado tarde, tenía que liberarlos pero no sería fácil, ya no era capaz de mover el brazo derecho, el izquierdo comenzaba a dolerle y las costillas rotas le impedían moverse con facilidad, usar su espada no era una opción y las dagas, la cuchilla no le había lastimado el ojo de forma permanente pero la herida que le causo no había dejado de sangrar cegándolo momentáneamente. El hecho de que aún pudiera moverse era un milagro pero ya no podía pelar y estaba demasiado débil para usar magia.

Los siguió avanzando por las copas de los árboles, manteniéndose oculto, si iba a liberarlos tenía que hacerlo antes de que se alejarán demasiado del lago, se adelanto al grupo y descendió, tomó su claymore, solo tenía una oportunidad y no la desperdiciaría.

Ikki trataba de soltarse pero era imposible, aquellas cuerdas se ajustaban aún más en sus muñecas con cada forcejeo que hacía, miro a Morgol, por la forma como le había hablado Gun pudo deducir que aquel urgel era el líder; sin embargo pese a la situación había algo que le preocupaba aún más ¿Dónde estaba Shaka?

"Si algo le ha pasado al General juró que los mataré" se dijo mirándolos con odio.

El grito de los urgels lo saco de sus pensamientos justo a tiempo para ver como algo brillante pasaba entre los árboles a gran velocidad, descubrió por que sus enemigos gritaban: los árboles se precipitaban contra ellos, las criaturas huyeron en busca de refugio dejándolos allí, Ikki se acerco a Esmeralda.

-¿Qué esta pasando?

-No lo sé pero será mejor huir – la chica asintió y se levantó.

Un árbol junto a ellos crujió y comenzó a descender, Ikki y Esmeralda lo contemplaron petrificados, algo los tomo del brazo y los jalo obligándolos a moverse: Shaka. El rubio estaba sangrando y por su forma de correr Ikki supo que no planeaba volver a pelear, un destello a su derecha lo distrajo, al observar de que se trataba descubrió qué era lo que estaba cortando los árboles: la espada del General, la cual se dirigía hacia ellos de forma peligrosa.

-¡Sigan corriendo! – ordeno Shaka empujándolos hacia delante para poder cortar las cuerdas que le restringían las muñecas a ambos.

Ikki miró hacia atrás y vio como Shaka extendía el brazo y atrapada su espada por la empuñadura, el moreno estuvo a punto se suspirar aliviado al ver que aún era capaz de mover su brazo derecho pero se contuvo cuando una daga salió volando de un lugar desconocido y le atravesó el brazo herido, Shaka gritó y cayó al suelo, el moreno se detuvo y giró para ir por él pero Shaka se levantó.

Corrieron con todas sus fuerza, Shaka iba adelante guiándolos y por los chillidos que se escuchaban tras ellos Ikki dedujo que el rubio había encontrado más trampas y las estaba usando contra sus propios creadores.

Cuando enfrento al ejército de Andul y vivió en carne propia las estrategias de su general había pensado que era bueno pero ahora al verlo actuar de forma solitaria creía que era asombroso, aún y con todas aquellas heridas Ikki pensó que el rubio era invencible; Esmeralda, por su parte pensaba completamente diferente, al ver a Shaka de esa manera comenzaba a dudar que lograrán salir con vida.

De nuevo el agua apareció ante ellos como su salvación, Shaka se detuvo y ellos lo imitaron.

-Adelántense y reúnan cuatro troncos – les entrego la cuerda con la que los habían atado – Únanlos con esto y suban a ella – miro hacia atrás – Yo los detendré mientras tanto.

-¿Quieres que construyamos una balsa? – pregunto Esmeralda sin poder creer lo que decía.

-Basta con que flote – Esmeralda lo miró como si estuviera loco pero Ikki lo detuvo.

-No podrás detenerlos tú solo, estas muy herido.

-No se preocupe por mi Majestad – el rubio miró a Esmeralda quien los miraba asustada – Los mantendré alejados de aquí para que puedan reunir los troncos – miró a Ikki – Por favor, proteja a la princesa.

-No dejaré que vayas solo – Shaka lo miró e Ikki sintió unas increíbles ganas de estrellar su puño en aquel rostro inexpresivo ¿Qué no se daba cuenta que estaba preocupado por él?

-Si nos alcanzan no seremos capaces de escapar de nuevo.

-Iré contigo – Shaka sonrió.

-No voy a morir, no puedo morir – Ikki lo miró con odio, lo estaba tratando como si fuera un niño – Proteja a la princesa – sin decir nada más se alejo.

Ikki se acerco a Esmeralda y se apresuro a ayudarle a cortar los troncos, por fortuna los árboles que rodeaban el lago estaban secos y no necesitaban cortar las ramas, lo hizo lo más rápido que podía, no quería dejar que el rubio peleará tanto tiempo solo, no iba a resistir.

Shaka tuvo que sujetar su claymore con ambas manos para luchar, con cada minuto que pasaba le resultaba más y más pesada, sin tomar en cuenta que Mogol se estaba acercando, Shaka trataba de alejarse de él lo más posible, no podía sostener una batalla contra él aunque quisiera, era demasiado fuerte y él estaba demasiado herido.

Al ver que los duergas se unían a la batalla atravesó a su oponente y salto hacia atrás, dibujo un símbolo en el aire y murmuro unas palabras, una fuerte corriente de aire los golpeo haciéndolos retroceder, se vio librado de sus atacantes por unos momentos pero el precio que pago fue muy caro, cuando sus pies volvieron a tocar el suelo cayo de rodillas y se llevo una mano a las costillas fracturadas, la sangre ya había teñido toda su camisa blanca, la visión se le nublo y todo giró a su alrededor.

"Hora de irse" pensó mientras se ponía de pie y corría hacia el lago de nueva cuenta, esperaba que Esmeralda e Ikki hubieran terminado con la balsa, por si acaso trazó un símbolo en la tierra húmeda, se estaba arriesgando y lo sabía pero no le quedaba otra opción, murmuro un sencillo conjuro y la tierra comenzó a encharcarse: arenas movedizas, el mareo lo invadió de nuevo y la sangre brotó con mayor fuerza de sus heridas, un dolor punzante se instaló en su brazo derecho haciéndolo soltar la espada, la recogió y con esfuerzo la colocó en la funda en su espalda.

Mogol contemplo furioso como el rubio se ponía de pie y corría hacia el lago: el territorio de las sirenas, si llegaban a el, perdería a sus presas. Miró a sus hombres y les indicó que rodearán, si no podía capturarlos entonces los mataría.

Ikki y Esmeralda empujaron los troncos al lago y la chica subió a el rápidamente mientras Ikki se aseguraba que no se moviera, ambos miraron hacia el bosque y dirigieron sus arcos hacia el, cuando Shaka apareciera ellos matarían a todos los urgels que lo estuvieran siguiendo.

-¡Allí vienen! – comentó Ikki al ver una nube de polvo que se acercaba a ellos, ¿Eran los urgels? Algo brilló en color dorado y el moreno bajo el arma aliviado, Esmeralda se dejo llevar por el pánico y disparo.

Cuando Shaka llego al lago tuvo que agacharse para evitar que una flecha se clavara entre sus ojos.

-¡Shaka lo siento! Creí que…. – el rubio negó con la cabeza y corrió hacia ellos, no era el momento de disculpas.

Ikki empujo los troncos y subió, Shaka llegó a la orilla y saltó para aterrizar limpiamente en la balsa.

-¡Lo logramos! – gritó Esmeralda entusiasmada abrazando a Ikki, el moreno la miro sorprendido y correspondió el abrazo pero fijo su vista en el rubio, Shaka continuaba arrodillado.

Mogol llegó demasiado tarde al lago, la balsa hecha con troncos se había alejado de la orilla lo suficiente para poner a los tres humanos lejos de su alcance.

-_¡Han cometido un error!_ – gritó furioso - _¡El lago es peor que nosotros! Hubiera sido mejor que fueran nuestros esclavos - _ni Esmeralda ni Ikki comprendieron lo que aquella criatura decía, Shaka se levanto sujetándose las costillas, respiraba de forma entrecortada, giró y miró hacia donde estaba Mogol.

-Han cometido un error – tradujo atrapando la atención de sus compañeros – El lago es peor que nosotros, hubiera sido mejor que fueran nuestros esclavos.

***Continuará.


	9. Capitulo 9 Salida

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, yo solo los tome prestados para poder crear esta historia.

Nota: Esta historia se la dedico a mi amiga Elhy, quien me devolvió las ganas de escribir.

rurouni kai: Muchas gracias, si el lago es peor que los urgels en este capitulo veras que es lo que lo habita, me alegra que el capitulo ocho te gustará me esforcé mucho pero me temo que este capitulo se quedo corto comparado con el otro. De cualquier forma espero poder saber tu opinión sobre el.

Anonimo: Si Shun saldrá más adelante, solo espero te guste la historia que le he creado =) Me alegra mucho que te gustará, espero este capitulo también sea de tu agrado y saber que opinas sobre el, quería que quedará mucho mejor pero al final quedo esto.

Elhyam: Como te dije tu capacidad de leer las historias es asombra amiga, has adivinado mucho de los personajes, mas adelante verás como has acertado en muchas cosas. Aquí te dejo este capitulo para ver si te gusta.

Capitulo 9: Salida

Esmeralda se acerco a Shaka preocupada y lo tomo del brazo, el rubio apartó la mirada de los urgel hacia ella.

-¿Qué quiso decir con eso Shaka?

-No lo sé, la vez anterior no había nada en este lago.

Ikki se agacho y contemplo el agua, lucía tranquila, eso no le agrado había comprobado que las cosas que lucían inofensivas siempre eran las más peligrosas, y como prueba bastaba mirar al rubio a sus espaldas; mientras miraba el agua un objeto blanco paso flotando, lo tomó antes de que se alejará demasiado, levantó la cabeza y miró a Shaka, el general se acerco e Ikki le extendió el objeto, Shaka lo tomó para examinarlo.

-Es el cráneo de un urgel – el moreno se levantó y lo examino mientras que Esmeralda optó por permanecer alejada – Ves lo unidas que están las cuencas de los ojos – Ikki asintió y recordó los rostros de las criaturas que los habían perseguido.

-¿Qué crees que le haya pasado? – Shaka miró el agua y después el cráneo - ¿Crees que se haya ahogado?

-No – inclino el cráneo y señalo unas marcas en el lado izquierdo cerca del ojo, parecían arañazos – Algo lo mordió.

-¿Después de muerto?

-No lo sé – se arrodilló y deposito el cráneo en el agua con suavidad mostrando de esa forma sus respetos por la desdichada criatura – Cuando atravesé este lago por primera vez no había nada viviendo en él o si lo había, era algo muy pequeño – el cráneo se hundió lentamente.

Mientas la improvisada balsa avanzaba Shaka revisaba las heridas de Ikki y Esmeralda, excepto por el dolor que sentía la chica sus heridas no eran de gravedad, el moreno, por otro lado, se negó a que lo revisará y él solo limpió sus heridas, ninguna era grave.

La noche eterna comenzaba a resultar fastidiante, Ikki contemplaba la luna ilusoria sobre ellos, era bonita tal vez demasiado para estar en un lugar como ese, de acuerdo con Shaka aquella luna era un espejismo pero a él le parecía bastante real.

Mientras miraba la luna recordó a su hermano ¿Qué estaría haciendo Shun en esos momentos? Seguramente Shiryu ya había regresado a Trel y le había informado de lo ocurrido, así que probablemente su hermano debía estar muerto de la preocupación, cuando recapacito en ello Ikki se sintió como un verdadero miserable.

-¿En que piensas? – la voz de Esmeralda lo sacó de su reprimenda personal.

-En mi hermano – la chica se sentó a su lado pero no lo miró.

-Debes extrañarlo mucho ¿verdad? – Ikki no dijo nada, no tenía por que contarle a Esmeralda sobre su hermano, por mucho que le gustará esa mujer no tenía por que saber nada de Shun, él era algo demasiado puro como para compartirlo con alguien – Yo extraño a mi padre, pese a que siempre discutía con él lo quiero mucho.

-Es normal, es tu padre – estaba molesto, no le había gustado en lo mas mínimo que la chica mencionará a su hermano.

-¿Crees que salgamos de aquí?

-¿Por qué dudas ahora? Al principio parecías muy confiada – miró a Shaka quien permanecía agachado en el otro lado de la balsa – Creí que confiabas en tu guardián – la chica agachó la mirada avergonzada.

-Yo confío en Shaka, pero… - se mordió el labio Ikki la comprendió, después de todo era un rey y un hombre acostumbrado a mirar a sus soldados en batalla.

El General estaba herido, y era algo grave podía saberlo al ver que su brazo permanecía rígido en uno de sus costados, si el hubiera tenido a un hombre en su ejercito con semejantes heridas lo había retirado de la batalla sin dudarlo.

Pero con Shaka era diferente, miró al general con interés, pese a la condición de su ropa y a su brazo herido, el hombre no había perdido en lo más mínimo su porte orgulloso y sus facciones duras y fuertes. Al verlo de esa forma casi podía pasar por alto sus heridas.

En su opinión el rubio era tan fuerte como al principio, si bien estaba herido era obvio que el general no iba a rendirse.

Y esa determinación le agradaba a Ikki.

-… mi padre nunca ha confiado en Shaka – Ikki regresó a la realidad al escuchar aquellas palabras, por estar pensando en el rubio no había escuchado nada de lo que Esmeralda le había estado diciendo pero logró captar sus últimas palabras.

-¿Por qué? Tenía entendido que el General era la mano derecha del rey.

-Anteriormente lo era, cuando mi abuelo vivía siempre consultaba a Shaka y tomaba en cuenta sus opiniones pero mi padre – la chica se encogió de hombros – Apenas tolera su presencia.

Ikki estaba perdido en aquella conversación ¿Qué el abuelo de Esmeralda había conocido a Shaka? Eso no podía ser verdad según sus fuentes el abuelo de la chica había muerto cuando el rey Hagen y la reina Fler se habían casado, pasaron cinco largos años para que la pareja engendrara a Esmeralda y el General tan solo parecía ser cinco años más grande que ella, era imposible que hubiera conocido al abuelo de está, o en caso de que lo hiciera sería apenas un niño.

-Mi padre cree que Shaka es un monstruo – Ikki miró al rubio, a él no le parecía un monstruo, de hecho a su parecer el General era bastante atractivo.

-¿Por qué pensaría algo como eso?

-Shaka ha vivido por mucho tiempo y papá cree que eso le ha afectado la cabeza.

-¿A que te refieres con mucho tiempo? – antes de que la chica respondiera algo sujeto a Ikki por la pierna y lo jaló al agua.

-¡Ikki!

El agua estaba fría, demasiado pues apenas su cuerpo hizo contacto con ella Ikki sintió como sus brazos y piernas se entumecían haciéndole difícil el poder moverse.

Algo tocó su rostro obligándolo a abrir los ojos, el rostro de su hermosa mujer estaba frente al suyo, tenía la piel blanca y unos profundos ojos celestes parecidos a los del General.

Ikki los miro directamente y enseguida se dijo que no, los ojos de esta mujer eran más hermosos que los del General pues los de ella expresaban algo mientras que los de Shaka lucían como si estuvieran muertos, incapaces de expresar algo.

-Saludos rey Fénix, mi nombre es Polaris, soy la gobernante de este lugar – su voz era suave y melodiosa, el mismo tono que detectaba en la voz de Shaka pero con el timbre de Esmeralda.

Polaris sonrió, por fuera su sonrisa era encantadora pero por dentro la sirena contemplaba al hombre con regocijo, como sirena era la representación del deseo, nadie era capaz de escapar de sus encantos pues todo el que la mirara vería lo que más deseaban en el mundo, su madre la había hecho perfecta.

Rodeó el cuerpo de aquel hombre con su cola y lo acerco a ella.

-Dime, ¿Qué piensas de mi bosque?

Ikki se sintió mareado al detectar el aroma de la vainilla entrando por su nariz, era dulce más que el aroma de Shaka que tenía un toque nostálgico. Al recordar eso la realidad lo golpeo y la mujer ante él dejo de lucir tan encantadora como en un principio.

El cabello rubio, los ojos celestes, la voz suave, el timbre seductor y el aroma a vainilla; todo eso era una combinación de las dos personas que rondaban en ese momento en su cabeza. La sonrisa en los labios de la mujer desapareció y lo miró con fijeza.

-Pese a que eres un niño no eres tonto – la dulzura había desaparecido de su voz y ahora sonaba rasposa y profunda, el olor a vainilla se convirtió en una fragancia marina, su timbre ya no era seductor sino amenazador; solo sus ojos celestes permanecían igual pero ahora eran idénticos a los de Shaka, carentes de expresión alguna en ellos.

-¿Quién eres? – era curioso pero pese a estar bajo el agua esta parecía no afectarlo.

-Como te dije mi nombre es Polaris, y soy la regente de este lugar – el cabello de la mujer flotó sobre su cabeza y ondulo con el agua.

-Creí que la regente de este lugar era Artemisa – la mujer emitió un chillido que le perforó los oídos a Ikki.

-No te atrevas a mencionar el nombre de mi madre humano – la cola de la sirena lo apretó con mayor fuerza cortándole la respiración - Las ratas como tú deben aprender cual es su lugar – la mujer pego su torso al del moreno y le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos – Es la primera vez que conozco a un humano y debo admitir que tu corazón huele… - las fosas nasales de la sirena se ensancharon – Extremadamente delicioso, seguramente será un platillo suculento.

-Que no te quepa la menor duda monstruo asqueroso, ante ti tienes el corazón de un rey – iba a morir, si lo hacia moriría con la frente en alto así que esbozó una amplia sonrisa en sus labios, no le daría el gusto a esa criatura de oírlo suplicar.

-Un corazón orgulloso es lo más delicioso – la sirena se relamió los labios y abrió la boca mostrando unos dientes pequeños como perlas – El corazón del urgel que devore hace veinte años fue suculento al igual que tú era un rey y se comportó de la misma manera pero al final, cuando vio su corazón en mis manos comenzó a llorar y a suplicar por su vida, ¿Cuánto tardaras tú?

Ikki no respondió y tan solo se mordió los labios con fuerza, estaba decidido a no suplicar él no era un cobarde.

Polaris sonrió, sería un bocado delicioso sin duda, mejor que el débil y egoísta de la mujer y muchísimo mejor que el corazón vacío del otro hombre, el del moreno en cambio era suculento, tan lleno de emociones: determinación, amor, rencor, decepción y confusión; el cuerpo de Polaris se agito con placer al pensar en el delicioso sabor que tendría su corazón.

El moreno la miró, el rostro de la sirena lucía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, obviamente estaba saboreándose con anticipación al banquete que se daría, "Piénsalo de nuevo bruja" dejo que una de las cuatro dagas que le quedaban resbalara por su brazo hasta llegar a su mano donde la sujeto con fuerza, si la sirena planeaba devorarlo tendría que luchar por su comida, una cosa era aceptar su destino y otra dejar que su enemigo obtuviera lo que deseaba sin pelear.

-Bien, empecemos – la piel de la mujer brilló con un tono azulado y abrió la boca, un suave canto llegó hasta Ikki y esté sintió como sus sentidos comenzaban a nublarse tanto que estuvo a punto de soltar la daga pero al sentir como el frío metal abandonaba su mano la cerró con fuerza sin importarle que la hoja se le clavará en la palma de la mano, el dolor hizo que el adormecimiento al que eran arrastrados sus sentidos desapareciera rápidamente pero no lo demostró, usaría aquello en contra de ella.

Tal vez no moriría.

Su melodía era letal, quien la escuchará quedaba paralizado al instante, sumido en una adormecimiento que le impedía moverse pero completamente consciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, Polaris soltó al moreno y se colocó frente a él mostrando su hermosa figura a su victima.

Las hermosas escamas de su cola eran blancas lo que las hacía brillar con cada movimiento que hacia, su cuerpo humano estaba cubierto por una armadura de color azul oscuro y le llegaba hasta el cuello pero era tan ajustada que marcaba cada una de sus curvas, si no fuera un monstruo sería una mujer hermosa.

Ikki se quedo quieto, simulando estar encantado por aquel canto, Polaris no dudo que así fuera, hasta ahora nadie había escapado de ella, volvió acercarse a él pero apenas rodeo su cuello con sus brazos el moreno clavó la daga en el pecho de la sirena, traspasando la armadura que llevaba.

El grito de la sirena fue más bien un chillido que perforó los oídos de Ikki, peor que la vez anterior, Polaris se alejo de él, pero el moreno no pudo escapar como había planeado, apenas la mujer se fue el agua cayo sobre él hundiéndolo al fondo del lago, sus pies tocaron tierra pero no se sintió aliviado sino que se alteró, la presión le estaba apretando los pulmones, tenía que salir lo más pronto posible, debido a la cantidad de agua era incapaz de mantener los ojos abiertos, los cerró y comenzó a nadar a la superficie, rogando por llegar, después de todo no quería morir en un lugar como aquel.

Sus deseos se vieron truncados cuando algo lo sujeto del pie con fuerza impidiéndole seguir avanzando, abrió los ojos y bajo la cabeza para encontrarse con el rostro de Polaris, la sirena lo miraba furiosa, sangre salía de su boca, tenía el entrecejo fruncido por lo que sus hermosas facciones estaban deformadas en una mueca de furia.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves? – la daga que había clavado en el pecho de la mujer seguía allí y una mancha color rojo comenzaba a formarse en ella - ¡Humano inmundo!

Ikki no se lo pensó dos veces antes de sacar otra daga y arrojarla contra el rostro de la sirena, esta vez su ataque no surtió efecto, el agua hizo que el viaje de la daga fuera más despacio lo suficiente como para que Polaris lo apartará con su mano libre y lo mirara con superioridad,

-Ya no podrás escapar de mí – no usaría su canto mortal de nueva cuenta contra este hombre, ya se había dado cuenta de que no funcionaba con él, lo jalo con fuerza hacia ella pese a los forcejeos de Ikki por escapar – Todo lo que entra en este lago me pertenece, tu destino es ser mi alimento.

Ikki saco las dos últimas dagas ocultas en su muñequera y las sostuvo en sus manos, Polaris sonrió al ver que el hombre no planeaba darse por vencido pero no había nada que pudiera hacer contra ella, su madre la había hecho invencible.

La batalla no tardo en comenzar, las garras afiladas de la sirena contra las dos dagas de Ikki, las cuales demostraron ser mejor de lo que el moreno había esperado y no pudo evitar preguntarse con que material estaban hechas.

"No es momento de pensar en eso" se dijo cuando las garras de la sirena le arañaron el rostro, Polaris era un enemigo formidable y no podía subestimarla distraerse era la muerte, aquellas garras no eran la única arma de la sirena, su cola también era algo de cuidado; toda aquella criatura era una maquina de pelea y dudaba poder vencerla, estaban en el agua y este era su territorio hasta ahora lo único que había podía hacer era defenderse.

Pensó en Esmeralda, la chica debía de estar asustada en esos momentos, seguramente se encontraba contemplando el agua preocupada de que lo que fuera que se lo había llevado a él saliera y la tomará a ella en esta ocasión; por otro lado ¿Qué estaría haciendo el General? Seguramente había saltado al agua para ayudarlo, debía de estar en camino preparando algún hechizo o algo para sacarlo del apuro.

Y fue precisamente ese pensamiento lo que le dio fuerzas, el general ya lo había salvado dos veces si llegaba a salvarlo una tercera no podría soportarlo.

Sujeto las dagas con fuerza y apunto las hojas hacia el rostro de la criatura y se decidió, ahora fue él quien comenzó el ataque.

Polaris retrocedió al ver aquellas cuchillas tan cerca de su cara, la actitud de aquel hombre había cambiado por completo, ahora no solo se defendía sino que atacaba, obligándola a pasar a una posición defensiva, nunca antes le había pasado algo como eso, no sabía como reaccionar.

El enemigo invencible tenía un punto débil, Ikki sonrió al darse cuenta de la debilidad de Polarias: no sabía defenderse.

Las hojas de las dagas estaban cortando su carne, la sangre que manchaba el agua era la suya, eso no podía estar pasando, desesperada Polaris se abalanzo sobre el hombre pero tan solo consiguió un nuevo corte, esta vez entre sus dedos, chilló al ver como la daga le atravesaba la mano e Ikki aprovecho el momento para usar su otra daga y ensartarla en uno de sus ojos, esta vez el chillido fue más prolongado y penetrante, Ikki se sintió mareado al escucharlo y Polaris se retorcía sobre si misma mientras trataba de sacar la daga con su mano sana.

Ikki aprovecho la oportunidad para tratar de subir de nuevo, la superficie ya no quedaba tan lejos solo debía nadar un poco más, solo un poco más, pero cuando trató de mover sus brazos no pudo, todo su cuerpo estaba paralizado.

¿Qué ocurría? Miro a la sirena pero Polaris había dejado de chillar y ahora permanecía inmóvil suspendida en el agua, al parecer inconsciente, pero ¿Por qué no podía moverse? No tuvo una respuesta era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido entre ellos dos y poco a poco un cansancio, que no tenía nada que ver con el hecho de que no había estado respirando en todo el tiempo que había estado peleando con la sirena, comenzó a embargarlo.

"Si caes inconsciente ahora morirás" pero aquel pensamiento no pudo evitarlo y pronto se dejo arrastrar por la oscuridad.

No sentía dolor y podía respirar libremente ¿Dónde estaba? Confundido abrió los ojos tan solo para encontrarse contemplando un brillante cielo de color azul sobre él, sabía que eso no era posible después de todo estaba en el fondo del lago.

Alguien tocó su frente haciéndolo apartar la vista del cielo y girar la cabeza para ver de quien se trataba: Esmeralda, la hermosa princesa de Andul se encontraba a su lado contemplándolo con una sonrisa.

La luz del sol caía sobre ella haciendo brillar su largo cabello rubio, sus ojos azules lo miraban preocupados, sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas y sus labios rojos ligeramente curvados en una sonrisa que mostraba parte de sus dientes blancos; parecía un hada que hubiera venido a rescatarlo, era demasiado hermosa.

Al verla recordó la primera vez en que se habían encontrado, desde ese momento su vida había cambiado, tras averiguar quien era fue hasta el reino de Andul a solicitar su mano al rey Hagen, en un principio esté lo había escuchado con atención mientras él le decía que estaba interesado en su hija, que pensaba que Esmeralda podía ser la reina perfecta que Trel necesitaba, le expuso los beneficios que todos podían obtener con aquella unión, y tras acabar de hablar sobre ellos solo solicitó el permiso del rey para cortejar a su hija, quería que le permitiría pasar tiempo con ella para que se conocieran más, él estaba decidido desde luego pero no había querido presionar a la chica.

El rey Hagen le pidió tiempo para hablar con su hija, Ikki no puso objeción, cual fue su sorpresa que a la semana siguiente el rey de Andul le dijo que no le permitiría acercarse nunca a su hija, Esmeralda ni siquiera quería conocerlo.

Aquella actitud lo había molestado demasiado, ¿Qué pasaba con todos ellos? No estaba solicitando nada malo como para que reaccionaran de esa manera, entonces la ira lo embargo y decidió que si ellos actuaban de esa forma él tampoco seguiría las normas.

Valiéndose de su poder logró contactar con alguien dentro de Andul, quien le dio toda la información que necesitaba: le contó sobre la princesa, el rey, la reina, el hermano mayor de Hagen, sus cualidades, todo lo necesario para que Ikki conociera al reino de Andul como si fuera el suyo.

Al final supo que Esmeralda no era una princesa como todas las demás, sabía pelear y era valiente; el rey Hagen trataba de ser justo con todos pero nunca llegaba a conectarse con su pueblo pues la muerte de su amada esposa lo había sumido en un mundo de profunda tristeza donde su única luz era su amada Esmeralda; que la reina Fler había sido una mujer hermosa y buena a la que todos querían por su carácter amable y que había hecho muchas cosas por Andul como abrir la biblioteca para todos y no solo para la familia real; Camus quien hubiera sido el rey de no haber sido por que desobedeció a su padre era un hechicero poderoso encargado de la barrera defensiva que rodeaba el palacio, siempre trataba de ser justo y la mayoría de las personas acudían a él para presentar sus quejas o solicitudes, en opinión de Ikki, Camus era el verdadero rey de Andul; por último le hablo sobre Shaka, el único general con que contaba Andul, el mejor de todos según las palabras de Milo, el moreno no dejó que le terminará de contar todo pues el nombre de Shaka era conocido por todos, después de todo era un héroe y lo que necesitaba saber de él podía conseguirlo de los cuenta cuentos.

Ahora se arrepentía de no haber escuchado la información sobre el General, cuando Milo había intentado de hablarle parecía ansioso como si hubiera descubierto algo que nadie más supiera, tal vez así era, pues Esmeralda había dejado en claro que nadie conocía del todo a Shaka.

Él había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo pero se había negado. ¿Por qué se había negado?

Una caricia en su frente lo sacó de sus pensamientos y se encontró con la mirada de Esmeralda.

-Ikki, ¿estas bien? – el aludido comenzó a recordar todo lo que había pasado y con esfuerzo se levantó hasta quedar sentado.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Dónde estoy? – cerró los ojos al sentir como todo a su alrededor giraba y sintió como la chica le acariciaba la espalda - ¿Qué ha pasado con Polaris?

-Ya hemos salido del laberinto – dijo la chica sin dejar de acariciarla la espalda – Shaka se metió al lago y te rescato – Ikki suspiro y abrió los ojos, el mareo estaba desapareciendo.

-Así que el General ha vuelto a salvarme.

-Si, en estos momentos se encuentra buscando algo de comida y agua para ti.

-¿Por qué si somos enemigos se preocupa tanto por mí? – la mano de Esmeralda se retiro de su espalda e Ikki la miró, la chica había agachado la cabeza y contemplaba la hierba - ¿Qué ocurre princesa Esmeralda?

-¿Por qué estas pensando en Shaka en estos momentos? – pregunto molesta, Ikki la miro sorprendido ¿Acaso estaba celosa?

-¿Te molesta? – la chica levantó la cabeza para poder mirarlo.

-Si, mucho.

-Pero tú dijiste que nunca podrías amar a alguien como yo – Esmeralda se acerco a él y lo beso, Ikki estaba tan sorprendido que no se movió, tan solo se quedo quieto mientras la chica movía sus labios sobre los suyos.

-Se lo que dije – murmuro cuando el beso termino – Pero eso ha cambiado, ahora que te conozco admito que no me resultas tan desagradable – sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y la chica apartó la mirada avergonzada, Ikki la miró, esas palabras eran las que siempre había esperado escuchar de la chica pero por alguna razón no le sonaron tan dulces y maravillosas como en sus sueños.

¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué no era tan feliz como imagino?

La respuesta llegó a él cuando termino de formularse aquellas preguntas: Shaka.

El General era todo lo contrario a lo que había pensado; no era un hombre robusto, ni moreno, ni con el cabello negro ni de cuarenta y tantos, era un hombre delgado, rubio de no más de veinte años y con unos increíbles ojos celestes; definitivamente no se parecía en nada a lo que había imaginado.

Además de su apariencia, su actitud no concordaba con la de ningún otro general que hubiera conocido antes, y eso que había conocido a muchos, tal vez la personalidad de Shiryu era la más parecida: tranquila, reservada y centrada, pero Shiryu tenía la suficiente lógica como para tratar a un enemigo como tal, Shaka no y sin embargo no era tonto.

Al conocerlo entendía porque Esmeralda era de esa forma, a Shaka le gustaba leer, probablemente Esmeralda había tratado de imitarlo y por tal motivo tenía una mente cultivada.

También estaba el asunto de su aroma, el delicioso olor a vainilla que había detectado y creído de Esmeralda resulto ser de él, aún no había tenido oportunidad de comprobar aquello pero con todo lo que había pasado dudaba q ahora pudiera descubrirlo; habían corrido mucho, el fuego, el agua y toda la sangre tanto de sus enemigos como de ellos mismos, si Shaka olía a vainilla dudaba que después de toda aquella actividad continuará haciéndolo.

Durante esa aventura había podido verlo, hablar con él, conocerlo y debía admitir que se encontraba muy confundido.

¿Qué deseaba realmente?

¿A Esmeralda? La mujer por la que había emprendido un viaje de una semana completa desde su reino al de ella, la mujer por la que había desatado una guerra con tal de conseguirla, la mujer por la que había estado dispuesto a dar su vida.

¿O a Shaka? El hombre con el que había estado peleando durante un año, el hombre que lo engaño de la forma más burda para alejarlo de su presa original, el hombre que lo había capturado fácilmente y tomado como rehén, el hombre que había vencido a su ejercito él solo, el hombre que le había salvado la vida sin importarle que se tratará de la misma persona que había atacado su hogar.

¿A cual de los dos era a quien quería?

La respuesta lógica era Esmeralda, después de todo era el orden natural de las cosas; pero cuando estaba con la chica siempre pensaba en Shaka, ¡Incluso había tratado de besarlo!

Sintió algo calido rodeando su cuerpo, Esmeralda lo había abrazado pegando su cabeza en su pecho, la miró pero no la estaba mirando sino que seguía pensando.

¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando con él? Hacia cinco días estaba muy seguro que deseaba convertir a Esmeralda en la reina de Trel pero ahora, ya no estaba tan seguro ¿Por qué?

Durante aquella aventura había podido conocerla, era hermosa, tenía una mente cultivada, sabía pelear y era valiente, o al menos más valiente que otras mujeres, también tenía carácter, algo poco común en una mujer, pero también era algo mimada y voluble, aunque eso no tenía nada de malo después de todo ¿Qué princesa no lo era? Y sin embargo no entendía por que la chica ya no parecía trastornar su mundo de la misma forma, tal vez por que había descubierto que era mimada, caprichosa y voluntariosa como todas las demás.

Eso no le había agradado había pensado que la chica era diferente, mas que pensado lo había deseado; amaba a su reino y estaba decidido a darles una reina digna, alguien en quien pudieran apoyarse, y comenzaba a pensar que Esmeralda no era esa persona.

-Ikki, te amo – la mujer levantó la cabeza y trato de besarlo de nueva cuenta pero el moreno se apartó - ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Dijiste que me amabas? ¿Acaso ya no es así?

El moreno meditó las preguntas de Esmeralda, ¿Qué pasaba con él?, apartó la mirada y la enfoco entre los árboles que se alzaban a su alrededor.

-¿Dónde esta Shaka? – el general nunca tardaba tanto en volver.

-¿Por qué te preocupas por él? Shaka es capaz de cuidarse solo, te estoy declarando mis sentimientos y solo piensas en ese humano.

La atención de Ikki regreso a la chica y la contemplo con los ojos abiertos como platos, los ojos de Esmeralda brillaban a causa da de las lágrimas pero ya no eran azules sino celestes, iguales a los de Shaka… iguales a los de Polaris.

Horrorizado se alejo de la mujer lo más que pudo y la miró con cautela, Esmeralda dejo de llorar y esbozo una sonrisa en sus labios, una sonrisa cínica.

-Vaya cometí un error – dijo la mujer mientras se levantaba y limpiaba su vestido que poco a poco fue pasando del blanco a un tono celeste – Olvide llamar a Shaka por su nombre ¿verdad?

-Polaris – reconoció Ikki apretando los puños, listo para pelear en caso de ser necesario.

-Pensaste que podías vencerme tan fácilmente humano – la sirena se puso de pie y poco a poco fue recobrando su apariencia – Soy invencible Rey Fénix – sonrió y lo miró con autosuficiencia – Y tú eres mi comida.

-No me convertiré en tu comida, lo lamento pero no puedo morir aún.

-No me importa lo que quieras – la mujer unió sus manos y una esfera de color blanco comenzó a formarse en sus manos – Morirás ahora mismo.

La esfera salió volado de sus manos con dirección a Ikki, el moreno trató de esquivarla pero la esfera lo siguió al final tan solo colocó los brazos frente a su cara para evitar que le pegará de lleno, la esfera nunca lo tocó sino que rebotó y se dirigió hacia su dueña, Polaris levantó los brazos asustada pero la esfera la golpeó enviándola al suelo, la mujer se retorcía y gritaba de dolor, Ikki la miro asombrado y entonces notó como el anillo en su dedo brillaba de un tono azul claro, el anillo que Ofiucus le había dado lo había protegido.

"¿Por qué?" pensó mirándolo asombrado, el anillo volvió a brillar pero ahora en un tono blanco y un haz de luz salió apuntando al lago, Ikki frunció el entrecejo era como si intentará mostrarle la salida de aquél lugar "En ese caso lo seguiré" tras decir aquello corrió hacia el lago y se lanzo de cabeza al agua.

La presión del agua lo golpeó de lleno y por un momento no supo donde estaba ni que debía hacer, sus brazos y piernas comenzaron a moverse solos al notar que no estaba respirando, la desesperación se apoderó de él pues no importaba cuando braceara o pataleara no sabía donde estaba todo estaba oscuro.

De repente vio un resplandor, una luz dorada frente a él, en su delirio lo confundió con el sol olvidando por completo que en aquel lugar solo existía la luna. Se dirigió aquella luz lo mas rápido que podía pero la pelea contra Polaris lo había debilitado, cuando estuvo a punto de alcanzar aquella luz sintió como las fuerzas lo abandonaban y se rindió, al menos no moriría en las garras de Polaris, poco a poco se fue sumergiendo en la oscuridad.

Pero antes de perder el conocimiento del todo sintió que algo lo tomaba del tobillo y lo jalaba, un olor a vainilla penetró a su nariz pese al agua y se estremeció, Polaris lo había capturado y él ya no tenía fuerzas.

Algo le presionó el pecho con fuerza, lo único que pudo pensar fue que la sirena estaba a punto de sacar su corazón, no podía evitar pensar que aquella era una muerte indigna, sintió el frío de la muerte recorrer su cuerpo y se estremeció cuando algo se presionó contra su boca, el oxigeno entraba en sus pulmones sin que él hiciera esfuerzo alguno.

No estaba en el fondo del lago, movió los dedos y sintió la tierra entre ellos, estaba afuera del lago; sorprendido abrió los ojos y se encontró contemplando el oscuro firmamento frente a él, estaba en el laberinto, un profundo dolor le invadió el pecho y algo subió por su garganta, giró su cuerpo para quedar de cara al suelo y vomitó, el sabor del agua salada inundó su garganta y tardo un poco en registrar que alguien le frotaba la espalda, giró la cabeza levemente y se encontró contemplando la figura empapada de Shaka a su lado.

-Ge… General… - Shaka lo miró, a Ikki no le sorprendió ver que no había expresión alguna en su rostro, aún así su cara fue suficiente para tranquilizarlo.

-Lamento no haber podido ayudarte antes pero a nosotros también nos atacaron – fue hasta ese momento que Ikki notó las marcas de cortes y mordidas en el rubio.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Cuando te jalaron al agua, trate de entrar pero un grupo de anguilas nos atacó, Esmeralda esta bien – se apresuro a decir a lo que Ikki solo asintió – Logramos llegar a la orilla pero las anguilas tenían piernas por lo que la princesa atravesó la barrera, ya ha salido del laberinto, yo me entretuve matando a nuestros atacante – Ikki levantó la mirada y vio los cuerpos destrozados de las anguilas.

-¿Usaste magia?

-Si, las dagas no fueron suficientes – Ikki frunció el entrecejo.

-Creí haberte dicho que no usarás más magia.

-Tuve que hacerlo, sino no hubiéramos logrado llegar a la orilla, cuando he terminado con ellas me metí al agua tarde un poco en encontrarte.

Ikki no dijo nada, estaba agotado.

-Lo que habita ese lago es una sirena, se llama Polaris.

Shaka miró al lago y después tomó al moreno del brazo.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos – Ikki no objeto y dejo que él otro lo levantará.

No lograron avanzar más de tres pasos pues una figura blanca les bloqueo el camino, Ikki levantó la mirada, Polaris lo miraba furiosa, su rostro estaba rojo y algunas ampollas comenzaban a formarse en sus mejillas y ojos.

-No creyeron que realmente podrían escapar de mí ¿o sí? – Shaka se colocó frente a Ikki y sujetó el mango de su calymore con su brazo izquierdo - ¿Te crees con la suficiente fuerza como para enfrentarme Shaka? – el rubio no respondió tan solo sacó la espada – Imprudente, por eso mismo mi madre te hechizo de esa forma – Ikki frunció el entrecejo, el General conocía a la madre de esa cosa – Dime general ¿Qué se siente ser un punto eterno en el tiempo?

Como respuesta Shaka se lanzó contra la mujer, Polaris apenas alcanzó a cubrirse y Shaka aprovecho la distracción de la criatura para sacar una daga de su muñequera y enterrarla en su mano, Polaris chilló pero no se apartó.

-Eso no volverá a funcionar conmigo – Shaka no reaccionó y empujo aún más a la criatura.

-Majestad, vete – Ikki lo miró – La salida esta en el tronco de ese roble – el moreno asintió y se adelantó, Polaris gruño y trató de empujar al rubio pero Shaka usó todo su peso para impedir que se moviera.

-Maldito muévete no me interesas en lo más mínimo – las garras de la sirena crecieron tanto que casi tocaron el rostro del rubio pero Shaka no se apartó – Muévete anciano a mi solo me gustan los corazones jóvenes que tienen sentimientos no los podridos como el tuyo que son incapaces de recordar como sentir algo.

Shaka no vio la esfera de energía que lo golpeó en el pecho arrojándolo al suelo, no soltó la espada pero se golpeó la cabeza con demasiada fuerza, Polaris giró pero ya no fue capaz de ver al moreno, seguro que Ikki ya había escapado chilló molesta y se giró para mirar al rubio, Shaka trataba de levantarse pero todo a su alrededor giraba demasiado rápido.

-Por tu culpa he perdido mi comida – se acercó a él con lentitud – Tendré que conformarme con tu asqueroso corazón, al menos puedo ponerlo en un trofeo.

Algo la golpeó por detrás y de nueva cuenta termino en el suelo, Ikki la contempló furioso.

-No te atrevas a tocarlo – sin decir nada más se dirigió a donde estaba el rubio y lo tomó del brazo – Vamos General tenemos que salir de aquí.

Cuando se giró se encontró con Polaris demasiado cerca, sus anteriores dientes blancos como perlas ahora lucían como afilados colmillos, sin decir nada la sirena se arrojo sobre él, ya no perdería el tiempo con diálogos tan solo comería, sin embargo sus dientes no se clavaron en el pecho del moreno sino en un trozo de carne amarga y asquerosa, un sabor espeluznante comenzó a llenarle la boca y se alejo chillando; en el ultimo momento Shaka había atravesado su brazo derecho entre el pecho del moreno y la boca de Polaris, la sirena se había envenenado.

Ikki no le prestó atención, después se preocuparía, paso el brazo sano del rubio sobre sus hombros y lo sujeto por la cintura para comenzar a correr, el roble no quedaba demasiado lejos, un chillido a sus espaldas le indicó que la sirena ya se habría recobrado.

"No mires atrás" pensó mientras corría hacia el roble, lograron llegar antes de que la sirena los alcanzará, cuando atravesó el árbol sintió como un aire frío lo golpeaba de lleno en la cara y un fuerte golpe en su espalda como si algo lo empujará, dejo de sentir el suelo bajo sus pies y se aferró a Shaka, escuchó como el rubio soltaba un débil gemido y recordó que estaba herido pero tenía miedo de que si lo soltaba pudiera perderlo, mientras vagaban en aquel espacio detecto un suave aroma a vainilla, miró al rubio, esté era el aroma de Shaka pues detecto la nostalgia.

Tras unos momentos, sintió como la gravedad volvía apoderarse de ellos y cayeron al suelo, rodaron por una especie de pendiente e Ikki trató de cubrir el cuerpo del General con el suyo hasta que finalmente se detuvieron.

-Lo logramos – Shaka soltó un gemido e Ikki lo soltó – Lamento haberte sujetado con tanta fuerza General.

-No te preocupes – el rubio se apartó de él.

-¿Dónde esta Esmeralda? – un gemido ahogado lo hizo levantar la cabeza.

Ante ellos había un grupo de diez hombres que los contemplaban con una sonrisa, uno de ellos mantenía a Esmeralda sujeta por la cintura con un cuchillo en su cuello.

-Vaya, vaya pero que tenemos aquí, si es el mismo rey de Trel ¿no es así? – Ikki no respondió – No podíamos creer lo que veíamos cuando esta linda chica salió del laberinto maldito, así que pensamos que tal vez había alguien más y esperamos, que sorpresa encontrarnos con alguien de tan algo rango ¿No opinan lo mismo chicos? – los hombres que lo acompañaban rieron y se acercaron a ellos.

Ikki se puso de pie y los enfrentó, Shaka permaneció arrodillado sujetando su costado izquierdo, el moreno supo que estaba en su límite, tenía demasiadas heridas como para seguir peleando.

-Yo no haría eso si fuera usted Majestad – la cuchilla se clavó aún más en la piel blanca de Esmeralda causándole un fino corte, la chica gritó y comenzó a llorar – No creo que quiera que matemos a esta linda jovencita – Ikki apretó los labios y levantó los brazos en señal de rendición – Bien hecho – dos hombres se acercaron a él pero en lugar de atarlo lo golpearon en la nuca, cayó al suelo pero antes de perder el conocimiento vio como otro hombre golpeaba a Shaka, después de eso ya no supo más.

***Continuará.


	10. Capitulo 10 La Gema Plateada

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, yo solo los tome prestados para poder crear esta historia.

Nota: Esta historia se la dedico a mi amiga Elhy, quien me devolvió las ganas de escribir.

rurouni kai: Gracias me alegra que te haya gustado, si Shaka tiene muchas heridas y ahora los han capturado, esperemos que no sea por mucho por que no creo que el virgo resista más tiempo. Bueno sin más por el momento te dejo el capitulo 10 que es el capitulo que termina con la primera parte de esta historia.

Capitulo 10: La Gema Plateada

Cuando los rayos del sol atravesaban el dije la luz se refractaba formando un espectáculo multicolor, era hermoso; Alberic lo hizo girar frente a sus ojos haciendo que las luces danzarán a su alrededor.

-Es muy bonito – Alberic dejo de girar el dije y miró a la persona que había hablado: un hombre alto, robusto con el cabello castaño que hacía juego con sus pequeños ojos.

-Si lo es – guardo el dije entre su ropa y apoyo los codos sobre la improvisada mesa frente a él - ¿Qué has descubierto Cyclope? – el hombre se llevó una mano a la espalda y sacó una espada que colocó sobre la mesa, Alberic la miró unos momentos antes de volver su atención a él.

-Una claymore – explicó mientras señalaba la hoja de la espada – El arma característica de los guerreros de Andul.

-Están un poco lejos de su hogar – miró a Cyclope y sonrió – O tal vez debería decir exhogar, ¿El reino de Trel ya lo ha declarado como su territorio?

-Si, la bandera de Trel ondea en lo alto del castillo.

-Tal vez estos tres sean soldados que lograron escapar – aventuró Alberic con una sonrisa.

-Yo no apostaría por ello – Cyclope señalo la marca que había en la hoja de la espada cerca de la empuñadura: una mujer arrodillaba con las manos unidas frente a su pecho y la cara levantada, de su espalda salían dos majestuosas alas – Ese es el emblema del General de Andul.

-¿Qué? – Alberic se puso de pie de la impresión y examino el emblema - ¿Cuál de los dos es? ¿El moreno? – Cyclope negó con la cabeza - ¿El rubio? – preguntó incrédulo.

-Al menos era él quien la traía – esto era demasiado bueno, o al menos eso pensaba Alberic, volvió a sentarse para calmarse un poco, tenían que ir con cuidado.

-Tal vez la encontró.

-Tal vez, pero hasta donde llegan los rumores el General de Andul no fue tomado como prisionero durante la batalla, muy probablemente logró escapar.

-¿Qué hay de los otros?

-El moreno es Ikki, rey de Trel – los ojos de Alberic se abrieron como platos.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Por que lo he visto con anterioridad, si requieres más confirmación – sacó una cadena de entre sus ropas – Cuando lo registramos encontramos esto – dejo la cadena plateada sobre la mesa, un dije con la forma de un fénix con las alas extendidas colgaba de ella – El emblema de la familia real de Trel.

-¿Qué hay de la chica?

-Ellie la examino y me ha dicho algo interesante – Alberic lo miró esperando a que continuará – Es la princesa Esmeralda de Andul – sacó un pergamino que arrojo sobre la mesa – Tiene la Gema Plateada.

Lo primero que Ikki notó al recobrar el conocimiento fue el dolor en la base del cuello, abrió los ojos lentamente, vio algo café frente a él y le tomo unos minutos descubrir que se trataba de la cortina de una tienda de acampar.

"¿Dónde estoy?" contemplo lo que lo rodeaba en un intento por averiguarlo; estaba en una tienda, atado al pilar central y sobre pieles, nada de aquello le decía mucho salvo que era un prisionero, la pregunta era: ¿De quien?

Poco a poco los recuerdos de lo sucedido llegaron a su cabeza: habían logrado salir del laberinto, Shaka estaba herido, habían atrapado a Esmeralda y después todo estaba en blanco; trato de acomodarse pero con el movimiento un fuerte dolor le recorrió el cuerpo, al hacerlo notó que había alguien más en la tienda.

Shaka estaba a su lado, a diferencia suya no estaba apoyado contra el pilar sino que permanecía tumbado junto a el, una cadena rodeaba el tronco y se ajustaba a sus muñecas, parecía estar inconsciente, la coleta en la que acostumbraba recogerse el cabello se había aflojado y algunos mechones caían sueltos a su alrededor.

-General – Shaka abrió los ojos e Ikki dedujo que el rubio había estado consciente todo ese tiempo.

-Majestad, ¿Te encuentras bien?

-¿Cómo puedes preocuparte por mí, cuando tu también estas herido? – Shaka no respondió, ni siquiera lo miró.

-Haz tardado en despertar, pensé que te habían lastimado.

-No es nada, tan solo me duele la cabeza ¿Tú como estas General?

-No se donde esta la princesa.

-¿Sabes quien nos ha capturado?

-No – Ikki asintió.

-Las cosas van de mal en peor ¿No lo crees General? Apenas salimos del bosque y somos capturados por quien sabe quien – el rubio no contesto -¿Crees poder romper las cadenas? – Shaka negó con la cabeza cerrando los ojos – Lo imaginaba, en ese caso creo que estaremos atrapados aquí un buen rato.

-Lo siento – el moreno lo miró.

-No fue tu culpa, yo tampoco tomé precauciones.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más y se quedaron en silencio, Ikki contemplaba a Shaka por el rabillo del ojo, le preocupaba, desde que aquel xilow lo había mordido sus fuerzas se había ido debilitando, ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Tres o cuatro días, Shaka había resistido todo aquello bastante bien pero parecía haber llegado a su límite.

-General – Shaka abrió los ojos.

-¿Qué ocurre Majestad?

-El chico que se hizo pasar por Esmeralda ¿Quién es? – no le importaba pero quería mantener al rubio despierto.

-Hyoga.

-Se parece mucho a Esmeralda, pensé que tal vez podía ser su hermano – Shaka no contesto – Oye General – por primera vez el rubio movió la cabeza hacia él - ¿No crees que se parecen mucho?

-Comparten algunos rasgos – reconoció al tiempo que cerraba los ojos – Pero que yo sepa, la princesa es la única hija del rey Hagen.

-Entiendo – Shaka parecía estar a punto de quedarse dormido – Y ese chico ¿Es tu amigo?

-Lo conozco desde que era un niño.

-¿Forma parte de tu ejercito?

-Si, hace poco fue nombrado comandante, el rey le asigno la división Cisne.

-No me dio la impresión de que fuera un buen guerrero – comentó al recordar lo fácil que lo había sometido.

-Aún es joven, le falta entrenar más – el rubio volvió a cerrar los ojos, estaba demasiado cansado.

-Yo no lo hubiera nombrado comandante tan pronto - Shaka no dijo nada, había caído en la inconsciencia, Ikki lo miró preocupado pero tuvo que apartarla cuando escucho pasos que se acercaban hacia ellos.

Alberic guardo el collar que aún sostenía en la mano entre sus ropas y entró a la tienda, tan solo para encontrarse con la mirada furiosa del rey de Trel.

-Buenos días Rey Fénix – su sonrisa de oreja a oreja hizo que Ikki sintiera ganas de golpearlo pero sus amarres se lo impedían – Me da gusto ver que haya despertado a la realidad.

-¡Suéltame! – Alberic dejo de sonreír y contemplo al niño frente a él, ahora entendía por que era un rey.

-Me temo que no puedo hacerlo Majestad, ustedes son mis prisioneros, y debo decir que me harán ganar mucho dinero en la subasta que se celebrara en Valjara dentro de una semana.

-Yo no seré el esclavo de nadie – la conversación que había mantenido con el General volvió a su mente.

-Bueno eso no es decisión tuya – dirigió su atención a la figura que permanecía inconsciente al lado del moreno – Hubiera sido una excelente pieza pero tiene demasiadas heridas ¿no lo crees?

-Yo creo que el General se ve excelente – la mirada de Alberic regresó a él, acababa de llamar al rubio General ¿Era posible que se tratará del General de Andul?

-No sabía que le gustarán los hombres Rey Fénix – se acerco a Shaka con interés, Ikki apretó los puños y lo miró desafiante.

-No lo toques – Alberic no le prestó atención y siguió examinando al rubio.

El chico era delgado, el cabello rubio estaba bien cuidado y, tomó un mechón entre sus dedos, era suave como el de un bebé, se inclinó levemente pero el cabello le impedía ver su rostro así que lo apartó con suavidad colocándolo tras sus orejas, aquel chico no podía tener más de veinte años, tenía la piel blanca, se sintió tentado a acariciarla lo hizo, era suave y fría.

Ikki lo miró, atento a todos sus movimientos, le desagradaba enormemente que ese hombre tocara al General de esa forma, "Ya verás cuando me libere maldito" le destrozaría las manos por atreverse a tocarlo.

Alberic sonrió levemente, al verlo de cerca el rubio dejaba de ser atractivo y se convertía en algo sumamente deseable.

-Entiendo – soltó una carcajada y miró al moreno – Tienes buen gusto rey, y dime ¿Quién es?

-No te importa.

-¿Es tu consorte? – Ikki gruño – De acuerdo no es tu consorte, entonces ¿Quieres que lo sea? – Ikki no respondió -Tu silencio me dice que si – se apartó de Shaka y miró a Ikki – Posee el porte de un General pero se que no es de tu reino, tal vez cuando despierte pueda averiguar quien es – sin decir nada más dio media vuelta y salió de la tienda dejando a un furioso Ikki.

Una vez estuvieron solos el moreno se giró para mirar al rubio, Shaka permanecía inconsciente, ajeno a lo que acababa de suceder, Ikki no podía decidir con quien estaba más molesto, si con el hombre que los había aprisionado o con el General que ni siquiera había despertado mientras otro lo tocaba.

"Tranquilízate Ikki, el General no tiene la culpa" se dijo mientras suspiraba y trataba de acomodarse un poco mejor pese a los amarres, comenzaba a sentir frío esperaba que al menos sus captores les dieran mantas o algo.

Ellie contempló a la chica rubia que lloraba sin cesar, sentía un poco de pena por ella, pero la vida era así, ella misma había pasado por eso.

-Te he traído un poco de ropa, la tuya ya estaba demasiado rota – la chica la miró.

-¿Dónde están Shaka e Ikki? – Ellie la miró sorprendida, era la primera vez que hablaba.

-¿Tus compañeros?

-Si, ¿Dónde esta Shaka? Prometió que me protegería, Ikki también lo hizo y ahora… - se abrazó a si misma y lloró de nuevo.

-Ellos están bien, no te preocupes, podrás verlos pronto.

-No quiero verlos – reclamó entre sollozos – Quiero que me saquen de aquí – cubrió su rostro con sus manos y continuó llorando, Ellie la miró sorprendida.

Alberic estudió la claymore con detenimiento, lo había estado haciendo durante horas, no podía creer que hubieran capturado al General de Andul, pero si era así, sacó el collar que había guardado entre sus ropas y lo estudió con detenimiento, si el rubio resultaba ser ese legendario general, apretó el dije con fuerza, ganaría una fortuna pues había alguien que pagaría bastante bien por él.

Ikki abrió los ojos al dejar de escuchar el suave respirar del otro y lo miró, Shaka estaba inconsciente pero no se movía, ni siquiera su pecho, una idea aterradora comenzó a formarse en su cabeza.

-General – no quería gritar, no sabía si alguien vigilaba fuera de la tienda – Despierta General – la cabeza de Shaka se movió un poco pero no despertó – General – esta vez su llamada tuvo éxito pues las celestes pupilas del rubio comenzaron asomarse tras sus parpados, Ikki no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa al ver aquellos ojos que le resultaban fascinantes, más que los de la misma Esmeralda.

Shaka parpadeo varias veces para aclarar su visión nublada, el veneno de los xilow ya había recorrido gran parte de su cuerpo y entonces comprendió por que por más que parpadeará era incapaz de aclarar su vista.

-¿Qué ocurre Majestad?

-Nada, solo estaba preocupado por que… - dudo pero al final continuo – Dejaste de respirar.

-Despreocúpate, no puedo morir – Ikki suspiro y apartó la mirada, la expresión de Shaka no había cambiado en lo mas mínimo - ¿Te he molestado Majestad?

-Me molesta la poca importancia que le das a tus heridas.

-Lo siento – sus respuestas estaban siempre vacías y eso era algo que exasperaba a Ikki – Me duelen si eso es lo que querías saber – pese a que era sincero la sensación de vacío no desapareció por lo que el moreno suspiro.

-Así déjalo General – si continuaba escuchándolo terminaría molestándose con él – Te he dejado dormir un poco para que recobras algo de fuerzas – lo miró y encontró los ojos celestes fijos en él – Tenemos que escapar de aquí, nuestros captores son comerciantes de esclavos.

-Nos encontramos en el bosque Valar lo que nos concede cierta ventaja.

-¿Ventaja? – por muchas vueltas que le diera a Ikki no se le podía ocurrir a que ventaja se refería el rubio.

-El Santuario esta muy cerca de aquí – Shaka lo miró y esbozó una sonrisa.

-No sonrías, no me gusta ver esa expresión en tu rostro – la sonrisa desapareció de los labios del rubio.

-Lo siento – Ikki ya no le prestaba atención, sabía lo que vería pues Shaka no parecía ser capaz de cambiar la expresión en su rostro, al pensar en aquello el moreno se preguntaba si el deseo de tener al General en sus brazos no era un producto malsano de su propia curiosidad, es decir, ¿Qué podía ver de atractivo en un hombre que no tenía expresión alguna?

-Olvídalo – murmuró por lo bajo sintiéndose un poco mal – Bueno y ¿A que ventajas te referías? - no pudo contestar por que en esos momentos alguien entró a la tienda, Alberic contempló al rubio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Así que el bello durmiente al fin a despertado – Alberic se acerco a Shaka sin dejar de sonreír – Y debo decir que tiene unos ojos hermosos – se inclinó para verlos mejor y su sonrisa desapareció – Es el General de Andul - declaró con seriedad, en parte Ikki se alegro de no tener que ver su asquerosa sonrisa de nuevo, que resultaba aún peor que la de Shaka, pero por otro lado el tono en que había dicho aquello le pareció preocupante – Nunca pensé que te conocería en persona, General Shaka.

Alberic lo rodeó y estudio con detenimiento, la cabeza del General estaba cotizada bastante alto, una cantidad demasiado grande como para que un comerciante como él la despreciará.

-Haré una verdadera fortuna con ustedes – acarició el cabello rubio de Shaka –Si el Rey Fénix y el General de Andul están juntos solo puedo pensar que la chica es alguien importante, con un poco de suerte puede que se trate de la princesa de Andul – le basto ver la expresión en el rostro del moreno para descubrir que estaba en lo cierto – Veo que mi deducción es correcta – tenía que admitir que Cyclope no se había equivocado, miró a Shaka – Había escuchado historias sobre ti, eran mis favoritas de niño, incluso las transcribí para poder leerlas pero nunca creí que todo lo que decían fueran ciertas, ahora me doy cuenta que me equivoque es cierto que no tienes expresión alguna en el rostro, es sorprendente – lo sujeto por la barbilla haciéndolo levantar la cabeza - ¿Cómo es que logras controlar tan bien tus emociones?

-No se a que te refieres – Ikki apretó los puños, la voz de Shaka era un murmullo al verlo podía deducir sin temor a equivocarse que estaba a punto de caer dormido.

-También he escuchado que no tienes corazón –las pupilas celestes de Shaka miraron a Alberic e Ikki se quedo mudo ¿Qué el General no tenía corazón? ¿A que se refería con eso? - Eras mi héroe favorito cuando niño – sin decir nada más salió de la tienda, Shaka volvió a dejar caer su cabeza sobre las pieles.

Ikki lo miró deseoso de hacerle todas las preguntas que pasaban por su cabeza.

-General – vio como los parpados del rubio se abrían con renuencia.

-¿Si?

-¿Te encuentras bien? – no era el momento, cuando salieran de allí obligaría al rubio a decirle todo pero por ahora solo quería saber si estaba bien.

-Necesito dormir – cerró los ojos y su respiración acompasada llegó hasta Ikki quien suspiro, no había podido hablar con Shaka sobre un plan de escape.

Ellie entró a la tienda y se quedo quieta al notar la mirada asesina del moreno.

-Me… llamo… Ellie – al darse cuenta de que tartamudeaba trago saliva – Me manda Alberic con algo de comida para ustedes.

Ikki no contesto, tan solo estudio a la chica con interés, no parecía tener más de quince años y por su porte era obvio que era hija de campesinos, ¿Podría ser una posible aliada?

-Yo me llamo Ikki.

-Conozco tu nombre – se arrodillo para dejar la comida frente a él – También conozco el nombre de él – señalo a Shaka con la cabeza – Y se quienes son.

-Entonces sabrás que si no nos dejan ir tendrán serios problemas – la chica no podía ser una aliada, estaban solos.

-Ya antes hemos capturado a miembros de la realeza, decían lo mismo que tú y ahora no son más que esclavos de alguien más – Ikki hecho la cabeza hacia atrás.

-Lo dices con mucha satisfacción – pese a la situación esbozo una sonrisa – Lo que me hace pensar que tú también eres una esclava – Ellie se puso pálida – Veo que acerté, entonces ¿Esta es tu venganza?

-Si es – Cyclope levantó la vista de la pierna de lagarto rostizada que estaba comiendo y miró a Alberic confundido – El rubio si es el General de Andul, al igual que él otro es el Rey Fénix.

-Ya te lo había dicho – Alberic se sentó frente a él y tomó un trozo de carne.

-Quería estar seguro, también confirme la identidad de la chica.

-Creí que de ella no había duda, la gema plateada habla por si sola.

-¿Ya la examino Ellie?

-Si, es la gema de Ñueli, de acuerdo a los registros esa fue la que le colocaron a la princesa Esmeralda, no crees que es algo curioso después de todo hace poco nosotros encontramos la gema plateada que…

Alberic ya no le puso atención a Cyclope y se dedicó a contemplar el fuego con fijeza, la figura del General de Andul seguía clavada en su mente.

-No digas tonterías, yo no soy la esclava de nadie – furiosa salió de la tienda, Ikki sonrió satisfecho al menos había podido fastidiar a alguien.

Al salir de forma tan apresurada Ellie chocó contra el cuerpo de Cyclope.

-¡No me toques! – la chica se alejo dispuesta a irse pero el hombre la sujeto por el brazo.

-Ellie ¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada – logró soltarse y se alejo corriendo, Cyclope alcanzó a distinguir las lágrimas en sus ojos.

Furioso miró la tienda de los prisioneros y entró. Ikki levantó la cabeza al notar la enorme sombra que se proyectaba ante él, contempló al gigante que acababa de entrar con curiosidad, Cyclope paso la vista del moreno al rubio, Shaka estaba inconsciente por lo que dedujo que la persona que había lastimado a Ellie había sido, dirigió su atención a Ikki, el rey de Trel.

-Tú – Ikki frunció el entrecejo al ver que el gigante se acercaba a él - ¿Qué le has dicho a Ellie?

-¿A la esclava? – sabía que se estaba jugando el cuello pero no le importó, la mano de Cyclope se estampo contra su cara.

-¡No la llames así!

-Eso es lo que es ¿no? – Cyclope apretó los puños furioso, Ikki sonrió internamente.

-Hablas mucho para ser un prisionero – murmuro Cyclope – Uno que pronto será un esclavo – esta vez fue Ikki quien frunció el entrecejo – Ya no te parece tan gracioso ¿verdad?

-Yo no seré el esclavo de nadie.

-Es tu destino majestad.

-Eso nunca pasará.

-Tus antecesores también decían lo mismo y… - se inclinó sobre él contemplando desde su ventajosa posición – Ahora no son más que juguetes de alguien más, me preguntó si ese será tu caso – Ikki apretó los puños – Con esa apariencia que tienes seguro que habrá muchos interesados – se alejo para mirarlo mejo – A las mujeres les gustan con experiencia y a los hombres vírgenes ¿Eres virgen Majestad?

-No te importa.

-Oh claro que si, debemos saber cada detalle de la mercancía que planeamos vender - Ikki flexionó las piernas dispuesto a patear al hombre si se acercaba, Cyclope no reparo en aquel movimiento por lo que al dar el primer paso el pie de Ikki se estampo en su entrepierna, el gigante se encogió sobre si mismo y cayó al suelo gimiendo de dolor, el moreno sonrió satisfecho -Mal…dito – el gigante logró levantarse y tras dirigirle una mirada asesina abandono la tienda.

Ikki suspiro y comenzó a forcejear contra sus amarres tenía que salir de allí, él no sería vendido como un esclavo.

-No deberías provocarlos de esa manera – el moreno miró a Shaka quien abrió los ojos lentamente.

-¿Estabas despierto? – el rubio asintió y comenzó a levantarse - ¿Qué haces? No te levantes – Shaka lo ignoró y logró sentarse.

-Ya he dormido suficiente – por primera vez contemplo todo lo que lo rodeaba,

-Nuestros captores son comerciantes de esclavos, Esmeralda esta en otra tienda hasta ahora solo he visto al que creo es el jefe, Alberic, a una chica llamada Ellie y al gigante de haca unos momentos Cyclope.

-Recuerdo que eran un grupo de diez – Ikki asintió - ¿Nuestras armas?

-Se las llevaron supongo.

Shake cerró los ojos y murmuro algo, Ikki sintió algo frío alrededor de sus muñecas, Shaka estaba usando magia, abrió la boca para protestar pero al final la cerro, a quien engañaba era su única salida.

-¿Qué haces?

-Un hechizo de congelación, es sencillo y no requiere mucha energía.

-¿Por qué lo usas primero en mí? No temes que cuando este libre escape con la princesa y te deje aquí.

-No – la simple respuesta del rubio hizo que la mirara.

-¿Por qué? – Shaka abrió los ojos.

-No eres ese tipo de persona – de todas las respuestas posibles esa era una que Ikki no esperaba.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – no hubo respuesta solo la mirada fría de Shaka, Ikki tuvo la impresión de que la respuesta del rubio hubiera sido una sonrisa pero no la hacia por lo que él le había dicho – Pues te equivocas – apartó la mirada molesto.

El rubio cerró los ojos y continuo con el hechizo, el frío se hizo más intenso pero antes de que pudiera terminar Shaka comenzó a toser sangre.

-General – Ikki se alarmo al ver la sangre oscura saliendo de su boca y manchando su barbilla – General, dioses por eso te dije que no usarás demasiada magia – desesperado trato de soltarse pero los grilletes seguían igual de resistentes - ¡General!

Shaka era capaz de escuchar las palabras del moreno pero no podía responderle, quería decirle que no se preocupará, no importaba cuanto dolor sintiera él no podía morir pero no era capaz de hacerlo, la tos se abría paso en su garganta cada vez que intentaba hablar.

-Vamos General no te mueras – la desesperación comenzaba apoderarse de Ikki.

"No puedo morir" pensó Shaka con tristeza al tiempo que apretaba los puños.

-¡Hey! – a Ikki no le importó humillarse - ¡Alguien venga ayudarnos!

Shaka abrió los ojos y lo miró, Ikki lucía preocupado y forcejeaba contra sus grilletes ¿Por qué estaba tan preocupado? Él no podía morir ¿Por qué se preocupaba?

Alberic dejo de contemplar el dije al escuchar los gritos, de un salto se puso de pie y corrió a la tienda de sus prisioneros.

-Quédense aquí por si intentan escapar – ordenó a sus hombres quienes asintieron.

Alberic entró a la tienda con cuidado, alerta ante una posible trampa, pero se relajo al ver lo que sucedía.

-¿Qué ocurre majestad? ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?

-¿Tienen un curador?

-Desde luego.

-Mándalo llamar, el General esta mal.

-Vamos no se preocupe tanto, el General de Andul es inmortal no le pasará nada.

-¿Qué? – Alberic sonrió al comprender que el moreno no entendía a que se refería.

-¿No sabes la historia de los guerreros que derrotaron a Artemisa? – Ikki frunció el entrecejo – Veo que no – se cruzó de brazos - Como bien sabes, hace tiempo existió una hechicera llamada Artemisa que pensó podía conquistar el mundo, mato a mucha gente y esclavizo a otros, su crueldad llegó a un punto que ningún reino pudo seguir ignorando, el Santuario que es el mayor reino de todos le dio la orden a Andul que se hiciera cargo de la situación; Saori la reina de ese entonces envió a su ejercito, mil hombres de los cuales solo volvieron trescientos, pero cuando volvieron ninguno de ellos era humano – tomó una bocanada de aire antes de continuar – Antes de morir Artemisa los maldijo: no morirían hasta que todos sus seres queridos lo hubieran hecho, muchos se volvieron locos y terminaron asesinando a las personas que amaban, algunos se suicidaron llevándose con ellos vidas inocentes, bebes – Ikki abrió la boca horrorizado – Otros fueron asesinados pero quien matará a uno de ellos quedaba maldito.

-Si son inmortales ¿Cómo pudieron matarlos? – interrumpió seguro de que haber encontrado una falla en la historia.

-La única forma de acabar con ellos es sacándoles el corazón junto con la gema de sangre.

La gema de sangre era una pierda de color rojo que estaba en alguna parte del corazón, o cerca de el, nadie sabía donde exactamente pues variaba de acuerdo a la persona, era la piedra de la vida, el corazón latía pero la gema era la que regía todo.

-Cuando la gente descubrió esto comenzó a alejarse de ellos, sin embargo aún quedaba el peligro de que ellos mismos matarán a sus seres queridos por lo que fueron encerrados en las celdas de cristal, la mayoría pereció en ellas solo quedaron vivos dos: Giste y Shaka – dijo mirando al rubio que había dejado de toser y ahora jadeaba en busca de aire – Supe que Giste murió hace poco y ahora solo queda Shaka, nadie sabe porque aún no muere pues se dice que es huérfano pero… - se encogió de hombros en señal de que nunca se aclaró el misterio; Ikki miró al rubio, ahora entendía por que el rubio decía que no podía morir -Así que no te preocupes por él.

Cyclope entró a la tienda llevando una caja en las manos al ver a Alberic se quedó paralizado.

-Alberic – el hombre frunció el entrecejo al ver la caja.

-¿Qué haces con eso Cyclope? – el aludido se acerco a él y le pidió que salieran, ambos se retiraron dejando a Ikki con Shaka.

Todo comenzó a tener sentido para él y no pudo más que sentirse engañado y asqueado, había estado a punto de besar a un anciano, por que aunque no lo pareciera Shaka era demasiado grande para él.

Alberic y Cyclope regresaron al poco tiempo sacando a Ikki de sus pensamientos.

-Cyclope me ha comentado la manera tan amable en que trató a Ellie, y solo queremos devolverle el favor – abrió la caja que Cyclope llevaba y extrajo una gema de color negro, era pequeña con la forma de una gota de agua - ¿Sabes que es esto? – Ikki miró la gema y tuvo un mal presentimiento – Esta es una gema plateada, una piedra especial que se usa únicamente en las princesas, cuando nacen les colocan esta gema en el vientre, la piedra se tiñe de blanco denotando su pureza y solo se quita cuando la princesa deja de ser virgen, también debes saber que nunca hay una gema igual a otra, todas son diferentes, todas menos esta – le mostró la gema – Su gemela es la que tiene la princesa Esmeralda - ¿A dónde quería llegar? Ikki miró a Alberic sin comprender – Y dado que ella y tú serán vendidos como esclavos de cama pensamos que deberíamos comprobar tu pureza – antes de que Ikki pudiera reaccionar Cyclope le sujetó las piernas con fuerza.

-No, suéltenme – Alberic desabrocho la camisa del moreno revelando su abdomen, Shaka abrió los ojos al escuchar el ajetreo, trató de renovar el hechizo pero no era capaz de concentrarse.

Ellie se detuvo sin aliento junto a un árbol, las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas le habían empañado la vista; paso el brazo por su cara retirándolas pero parecía ser en vano.

¿Por qué seguía importándole aquello? Se sentó y enterró la cara entre sus rodillas flexionadas, allí podría llorar a solas sin que su hermano se preocupara. Tan concentrada estaba en su dolor que no notó la sombra que se acercaba a ella.

Ikki forcejeo contra las esposas inútilmente mientras su mirada estaba clavada en aquella gema.

-Vamos majestad no sea tan cobarde, tan solo le dolerá mientras se acostumbra a ella – dijo Alberic con crueldad.

-¡No! ¡Suéltenme! – Ikki conocía aquellas gemas y sabía que los hombres que las portaban estaban destinados a servir en la cama de otro hombre, si se la colocaban perdería su trono.

"Por favor, no" rogó con desesperación internamente. Shaka apretó los puños y se concentró en el hechizo, había sentido la desesperación de Ikki y eso le dio fuerzas, solo esperaba que fueran suficientes.

Cuando Alberic estaba a punto de colocar la gema en Ikki algo lo golpeo con fuerza tumbándolo, Cyclope se giro sorprendido y lo único que vio fue la rodilla de Shaka estampándose en su rostro. Ikki miró al rubio incrédulo, Shaka también lo miro y cayó de rodillas al suelo.

-Intenta soltarte – murmuro, Ikki obedeció y los grilletes se partieron dejándolo en libertad.

Sin embargo ambos habían subestimado a sus rivales, antes de que Ikki pudiera pararse Alberic se abalanzo sobre él y Cyclope sobre Shaka; Ikki fue capaz de quitarse de encima a aquel hombre pero Shaka no, el gigante le dió un puñetazo en el costado izquierdo y lo sujeto por el brazo sometiéndolo al verlo Ikki se detuvo.

-Buena decisión majestad, no quería tener que romperle el brazo – apretó la muñeca del rubio haciéndolo gemir – Es algo delicado ¿no lo crees? ¿Estas bien Alberic?

-Si – Alberic tocó su cabeza adolorido – Creí que habías dicho que ese no causaría problemas – dijo señalando a Shaka.

-Ya no lo hará – dicho esto giró la muñeca del rubio en un ángulo no natural.

-¡No! – el grito de Ikki fue acompañado con el crujido de los huesos de Shaka al quebrarse.

-Con esto no causará más problemas – Alberic asintió y recogió la gema.

-Hay una forma de colocar esta gema para que no duela tanto pero tú te has ganado la forma más dolorosa – miró a Ikki y este supo que no tenía escapatoria – Acércalo Cyclope, quiero que vea como sufre.

Cyclope obligo al rubio a pararse y sujetándolo por el pecho y la barbilla hizo que la mirada de ambos se encontrará.

-Esto es tú culpa – declaró Alberic.

Con un movimiento rápido colocó la gema en el ombligo de Shaka, el rubio gimió y pese al agarre del otro cayó al suelo rodeándose el abdomen con su brazo sano mientras se mordía los labios con fuerza para evitar gritar.

Ikki gritó y trató de acercarse al rubio pero Alberic lo detuvo y lo esposo al poste de nueva cuenta, no sonreía sino que estaba furioso.

-Esto es tu culpa – repitió y se alejo – Cyclope quédate hasta que la gema se haya instalado y cuando lo haga lleva al general a mi tienda – sin decir nada más salió.

-¡Maldito! – Ikki forcejeo contra las cadenas – General resiste por favor.

Al ver la desesperación en el rostro del moreno Cyclope sonrió, con paso lento se acerco a donde estaba el rubio y se sentó, miró a Ikki y tras dedicarle una cruel sonrisa colocó su pie sobre el costado lastimando a Shaka.

-Voy a matarte maldito – gruño Ikki furioso forcejeando contra sus grilletes.

-Creí que te interesaba la princesa ¿Por qué te preocupa lo que pueda pasar con este hombre?

-Eso no te importa, ¡Aléjate de él!

-Que escandaloso – rompió la manga del rubio y se acerco a él para amordazarlo – Así esta mejor – Ikki lo fulminó con la mirada – No te pongas así al menos ya sabes el destino de uno de tus amigos – con una sonora carcajada se sentó junto al rubio y se cruzó de brazos.

Ikki contempló impotente como el rubio se retorcía de dolor, no pudo evitar sentirse aliviado de no ser él y al mismo tiempo sentirse culpable por lo sucedido, si no hubiera atacado Andul, Shaka no estaría en esa situación.

Ellie condujo a sus captores hasta el campamento mientras lloraba, no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo ¿Quiénes eran aquellos hombres?

-No lastimarán a mi hermano ¿verdad? – se atrevió a preguntar cuando el campamento estuvo a la vista.

-Depende – contesto el que parecía ser el líder, un chico de cabello y ojos castaños.

-¿De qué?

-Si el Rey Ikki y los demás están bien, no.

Ellie trago saliva, la amenaza del moreno se había hecho realidad.

Ikki no aparto la mirada del rubio, ese era su castigo cuando Shaka dejo de convulsionar supo que todo había terminado, igual que Cyclope pues se puso de pie y tomó al rubio por la cintura para colocarlo sobre su hombro.

-Bueno majestad nos retiramos, esta rata aprenderá como calentar una cama – las palabras de Ikki quedaron amortiguadas por la mordaza.

"No voy a permitirlo" pensó mientras veía como salían de la tienda dejándolo solo, forcejeo contra los grilletes con fuerza.

-¿Rey Fénix? – hubiera gritado de no haber sido por la mordaza, confundido giró la cabeza y se encontró contemplando un rostro desconocido – Mi nombre es Seiya y he venido a rescatarlo – tras decir aquello retiro la mordaza.

-Libérame rápido, se han llevado al General.

-¿A Shaka? – Ikki no contesto sino que cuando estuvo libre salió de la tienda sin más – Rayos es muy impaciente, Nachi da la orden de ataque al resto.

Apenas abandonó la tienda un grupo de hombres se lanzó sobre Ikki pero casi al instante varios jinetes entraron al campamento.

-Majestad espere por favor – suplico Seiya acercándose a donde estaba Ikki.

-Al General se lo llevó un gigante y Esmeralda debe estar en la tienda principal.

-¡General Seiya! – el aludido giró hacia la llamada – Tenemos problemas al sur – tanto Seiya como Ikki miraron en esa dirección.

Cyclope estaba luchando contra tres hombres, pero ninguno podía acercarse.

-¡Fue él! – Ikki tomó una espada que yacía junto a él y se dirigió a Cyclope.

-¡Espera! – Seiya bufó, aquel hombre era realmente irritante.

El gigante alcanzo a divisar al moreno y levantó su hacha a tiempo para defenderse.

-¡¿Dónde esta el General?

-¿Qué te hace pensar que te lo diré? – se vio obligado a retroceder cuando la espada de Ikki paso demasiado cerca de su rostro, Ikki no estaba jugando y lo comprendió rápidamente por lo que cuando el moreno lo desarmo y mando al suelo no se resistió.

-¿Dónde esta? – era la última vez que lo preguntaba.

-En la tienda de Alberic, la última a la derecha es negra.

Ikki lo golpeo con el mango de la espada dejándolo inconsciente y se adelanto, dudaba que con todo lo sucedido hubiera tenido tiempo de hacer algo pero no deseaba arriesgarse. En el camino vio como sacaban a Esmeralda de una tienda y se sintió aliviado, solo faltaba el General.

Llego al lugar indicado y al entrar únicamente encontró a Shaka sobre unas pieles, se apresuró a descubrirle el abdomen, al ver la gema suspiro aliviado, estaba bien. Tomo unos trozos de tela y le vendo el vientre, no sabía porque pero creía necesario ocultar aquello.

Seiya entró a la tienda y se acercó al moreno.

-¡Shaka! ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Esta bien?

Ikki estaba apunto de contestar cuando vio el rastro de huellas saliendo de la tienda.

-Cuida al General.

-¡Oye espera!

Ikki rasgó la tela y salió siguiendo el rastro, distinguió la figura de Alberic a lo lejos y apretó el paso.

-¡Alberic! – al escucharlo el hombre giró, fue todo lo que Ikki necesito.

El moreno se arrojo sobre él otro y ambos giraron sobre la hierba golpeándose con las rocas, a Ikki no le importó, estaba furioso por lo que ese hombre le había hecho a Shaka.

Cuando dejaron de rodar comenzaron una lucha que termino con la victoria de Ikki, el moreno se colocó sobre él otro y comenzó a golpearlo con fuerza en la cara.

-¡Maldito! – dijo mientras estampaba su puño en su cara – Te lo advertí.

Ikki no se detuvo hasta que estuvo satisfecho, cuando Alberic pasó a la inconsciencia, cansado se dejo caer a su lado.

"Todo termino" al apoyar la mano en la tierra sintió que algo se clavaba en ella, la quito y vio el collar de Shaka, le lanzó una mirada asesina a Alberic y lo guardo para regresárselo a su legitimo dueño. Se puso de pie y cargó a Alberic en su hombro.

Cuando regreso todo había terminado, unos hombres se apresuraron a llegar a su lado y sujetaron a Alberic.

-Permítame decirle que es usted una persona muy testadura Rey Fénix – Seiya se acerco, montaba un precioso caballo de color blanco, frente a él estaba Shaka, el castaño lo sujeta por la cintura para que no cayera – Prácticamente se rescato solo.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?

-Mi nombre es Seiya, me enviaron a rescatar a la princesa Esmeralda, a Shaka y desde luego a usted.

-¿Quién los mando? – la imagen del Rey Hagen paso por su mente - ¿Son de Andul?

-No – Seiya sacó su espada y le mostró el emblema: la cabeza de Medusa – Somos del Santuario.

-¿El Santuario?

-Así es, su gente esta muy preocupada por usted, majestad, sobretodo su general, Shiryu.

-¿Shiryu? – Seiya asintió.

-Tanto el general Shiryu como el rey Hagen llegaron al Santuario hará tres días, ambas partes solicitando la ayuda de la Reina Atenea para localizarlos.

-Pues tardaron un poco en encontrarnos ¿no?

-La Reina no podía localizarlos por lo que supusimos estaban en el bosque de la Corona, ya que allí es el único lugar donde la magia de la Reina no puede entrar; mientras decidiamos que hacer recibimos un mensaje.

-¿Un mensaje?

-Del General Shaka.

-¿Cuándo? – no había visto que el rubio mandará nada.

-Hace un día, dijo que habían salido del laberinto – Ikki comprendió, Shaka había usado su habilidad mental – Y ahora si me permite majestad, lo escoltaremos al Santuario.

Ikki vio como dos hombres se acercaban con un caballo al que no le costó reconocer.

-¡Fuego!

-El general Shiryu pensó que le gustaría regresar montando su caballo.

-Y estaba en lo cierto – montó y miró a Seiya – Bien entonces vámonos – Seiya asintió.

-¡Al Santuario!

***Continuará.

Como explicación les diré que El Texto de Len es una historia que se comprende de cuatro partes, la primera de ella han sido estos diez capítulos que espero hayan sido de su agrado y se titula Laberinto.

La segunda parte se titula Santuario que espero también sea de su agrado.


End file.
